Wicked Serendipity
by FrankieSpitfire
Summary: Harry Potter is through with the Order and the war, he just wants to stay neutral, but it's hard to stay unaffected when the Dark Side starts to look awfully tempting. With Hermione and the twins by his side, Harry starts a whole new crazy journey, one that includes parenting Snape, the Malfoys and a devastatingly handsome Dark Lord. HP/LV Slash, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter One: Deliverance

**Author's Note:** I was suddenly hit with a HP/LV story. My muse just dumped this on me and wouldn't let me forget the idea of Harry leaving the Order and discovering some hard truths about those who he had considered family.

**Warnings:** So we have a neutral Harry who is leaning towards the dark, a very fabulous Draco as a friend and of course good old Hermione with her mothering. Also a Dark Lord with a face and Severus Snape who somewhat adopts Harry but still wants to smother him with his pillow. It's crack-ish and totally makes the Dark Side look good. It's supposed to be a little bit of drama, humour, romance, fluff...and some dark themes. You know, stuff like that. There will be bashing of some character. Yes, Ron is a total arsewipe in here and Molly has been deluded by Dumbledore who told her all sorts of stuff. Also, Dumbles will be a not so nice grandfather. But he's dead...so we won't drag him into it very much. Future Mpreg warning, so if it's not for you, please don't read only to flame me later.

**Pairings:** HP/LV; DM/FW/GW; SS/LM ... and to balance out all the slashy goodness...GW/NL; RL/NT

Hermione and Narcissa are still single so feel free to help me along with suitable candidates for two very strong woman.

Do we want Sirius to be alive thanks to some illusive plot that I will have to make up? Let me know :)

* * *

**Wicked Serendipity**

**Chapter One: Deliverance**

Looking around in the busy main street of Diagon Alley, Harry Potter darted out of a darkened alleyway and made a run for it towards an average looking if not shabby building just near the end of the street. It was an unnoticeable bookshop that sold second-hand schoolbooks. It was dank and not much to look at but Harry wasn't really interested in the books. Upstairs, there were three flats. One of them was Harry's, the first time he had actually used his money for something.

The flat itself was small and mostly unfurnished, but that hardly mattered to Harry because he wasn't planning on staying long. Hiding from the Order was not something he had ever considered but there he was, trying to avoid getting captured by the very same people who had vowed to protect him. It had all started after Dumbledore's death. The old coot had made Harry a tool, a perfect Saviour of the Light. Too bad Harry saw things a bit differently.

To the teen's surprise, it had been Severus Snape who ultimately told Harry the truth; the real meaning of the prophecy, the link between him and Voldemort and even the old man's plan to have Harry sacrifice himself if the time was right. All that had been revealed to him during first week of the summer after his sixth year. Staying at the Weasley house had been unbearable, the Order had already been watching him more closely now that the war was almost at their door step. After being forced to stay in Grimmauld Place, many things became clear to him.

The only ones he still trusted were Snape and the Weasley twins. He hadn't had any contact with Hermione so he really had no idea if his best friend was on his side or not. Surprisingly, both Bill and Ginny had also been supportive, the latter finally realising that Harry wasn't exactly husband material. Bill had always been strongly against placing their hope in a teenage boy, so he too wanted Harry to get out of the mess that he had been involuntary placed in. Snape had been the biggest surprise, although Harry had never trusted the man and always suspected he was actually Voldemort's. Harry had been right, because Snape was no more light than Harry was a girl. Voldemort was his true master and he had been on the wizard's side since he was a teenager.

With their help, Harry had hightailed out of the Order's clutches and disappeared. Bill had gotten him the flat and warded it tighter than Gringotts, the twins kept him in the loop. Harry wasn't bitter about losing most of his supporters and friends; the Weasleys had always seen him as a charity case Dumbledore had instructed them to look after and Harry never quite cared for the other Order members. However, he was sad about losing Remus. He had no idea where the man stood but he hadn't tried to find Harry either, making the teen believe that the werewolf was firmly under the Order's thumb.

Harry had just reached his shabby flat and threw off his jacket when he heard someone Apparate behind his door. There was a moment of silence until he heard three even knock, a code for someone who was his ally.

Harry opened the door and grimaced when Snape strode in, his robe billowing behind him like a bat's wings. "Potter, I see that you decided to be an idiot once more."

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that? You could have sent an owl, you know?"

Severus pinched his lips into a thin line and looked around the room. Finally he said, "Next time you decide to get some fresh air, use your cloak. There are Order members everywhere, they are still trying their best to find you."

Harry smirked and went to the little kitchen area, he put on the kettle and said, "So, what's old noseless been up to these days? Still plotting world domination?"

"Since when are you interested in the Dark Lord's doings? Surely going neutral would decrease your interest in the war."

"I don't play Quidditch anymore but I still read _Quidditch Monthly_," said the teen, "I mean, going neutral doesn't mean I'm suddenly not interested in Voldemort. The guy tried to kill me most of my school years, I'm entitled to know if he's still planning to torture me into insanity. I bet he gets off on it too."

Severus looked grim. "The Dark Lord has been made aware of your latest mood change. He is intrigued."

"You make it sound as if I'm on my period"

"You might run back to your Gryffindors once they get through to you." Snape said casually.

"I will never go back to being some sort of weapon for the Light. I've spent my whole life as someone I don't want to me, some kind of tool and a stupid prophecy on a shelf. I'm done with them." Harry stated angrily.

Snape didn't comment. He said in a more light tone. "I have a letter for you. Ginny Weasley managed to get it before it could end up in the wrong hands."

Harry perked up at that and went to grab it from the man. Severus only lifted his arm, making Harry stand on his toes. He still didn't reach and growled. "Give me my bloody letter."

"Temper."

"Don't be a bastard, Snape." Harry groaned. "Please, pretty please."

Severus wasn't a fan of Potter, but over the short period of time since he had told Harry the truth, the two had developed a somewhat normal relationship. The banter and snarky comments were all part of that odd relationship. Severus had been very much surprised when Harry had left the Order and started to think for himself. Not such a stupid Gryffindor after all.

"It's from Hermione." Harry breathed out as he read the writing.

"Granger has not had any contact with anyone from the Order since Dumbledore's death. She and her family went abroad just after school ended. I doubt she knows what has transpired."

Harry scanned the lines as he sank into the leather sofa. He felt his nerves ease up and a smile crept on his face. "She said that Ron wrote to her and said that I left the Order. He even said that I went dark and betrayed everyone. Hermione didn't believe a word of it and says that I should get my scrawny arse to her parents house and explain why Ron's being a stupid prat. She says that no matter what, she's my friend."

"Granger's house is out of the question, the Order has it under surveillance." Snape stated, "If you wish to meet her, I suggest you get her to come here."

"Fred and George could probably bring her." Harry mused. "Can you get a word to them or Ginny?"

Snape looked sour but said, "I might be able to deliver a short message. As you know, the Order doesn't exactly trust me after a killed their leader."

"Sarcasm isn't very endearing."

"I'll see what I can do." Severus said and turned to leave.

Before he could leave, Harry asked curiously. "Why are you really helping me?"

"I find it amusing."

"Are you hoping I would Voldemort? I might not be the Saviour of the Light anymore but I'm not joining his side either. Unless you have proof that the dark side really is the best possible option." said Harry.

Severus stood motionlessly for a moment, but then he said, "Despite what you might think, Potter, I do not wish to see you dead. Your mother was a friend and very dear to me."

"Did you love her?"

"Dearly." Snape said

With that, the man stalked away and Harry could hear the distinctive _pop_ of Snape Apparating away. Harry's mind was muddled with thoughts of Hermione, he didn't want to lose her as well. Ron had shown his true nature when Harry had started seeing the bigger picture, the one that Dumbledore and his cronies had tried to hide from him. The redhead had been angry at Harry ever since the green-eyed teen had started socializing with students from different Houses. A few Ravenclaws and even a Slytherin or two. Once the blinders had started to come off, Harry had realised that Dumbledore was trying to keep him isolated and alone, he needed him to be miserable with nothing to look forward to. That had pissed Harry off and the wreckage he had caused in the old man's office had been extensive. But still Dumbledore had him under his thumb. In retrospect, Harry was very thankful for Snape's intervention. Not that he would ever tell the man, not on his life.

He summoned a piece of parchment and a Quill, fully intending to write a letter to the twins. After all, those two were Harry's closest supporters and friends.

X

Hermione was highly observant and there wasn't much that could sneak past her. So when she stepped inside the Burrow, she immediately knew that something was not right. Molly was busy in the kitchen and Arthur was casually reading a newspaper that Hermione recognized as _Daily Prophet's_ week old edition. It was quiet and perhaps a bit too eerie for her liking. She was about to speak, when Ginny came down the rickety stairs and quickly pulled her into a hug. She whispered, "Just smile and come with me."

Arthur and Molly looked unmoved but the man offered Hermione a smile which had the younger witch smile back. She forced herself to look absolutely calm and friendly. Ginny dragged her by the arm and led her up the stairs into her room. The minute Ginny closed the door and put up a silencing charm, Hermione asked, "What is going on here?"

"The Order will arrive soon, the meeting will take place here since Harry banned everyone from Grimmauld." said Ginny.

"What about the letter Ron sent me, claiming that Harry's gone mad and now follows Voldemort?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Ron's just being an arse. Harry just did what he thought was right and that meant leaving the Order. Actually, he just went into hiding since the Order has been trying to capture him and bring him back. Even if that means locking Harry up and forcing him to fight in this war. It's been rather chaotic around here, you know. Everyone's gone mental, even Mum and Dad think Harry should do his duty and fight against the dark. Mum even said that Harry owes it to everyone."

Hermione gasped, "That's awful."

"That's not the worst part." Ginny explained. "Ever since Harry disappeared, the Order has been watching everyone. They're even watching your house, Mione."

"I asked Harry to meet me there." the girl said aghast. "I didn't know he would be in danger."

"There's something else." Ginny said. Hermione's mind was already reeling but she allowed the redhead to speak. "Bill and the twins are on Harry's side, so am I. Ron and the rest of the family is hell-bent on getting Harry back under their control. Don't trust anyone, not even Ron. Now that I think of it, make sure you stay away from him altogether. He's turned out to be quite the Harry-hater around here. He keeps saying stuff like how had to put up with him for years and that he never even wanted to be his friend. I find it revolting that he's such a rat and would do something like this to Harry."

"Do you know where he his? I have to see Harry, make sure he's alright."

"The twins know." the redhead said. "The less people know the better. I wouldn't put it past the Order to dose us with Veritaserum. They're even watching me, I swear there was someone tailing me when I went to Neville's house yesterday. And before you ask, Neville is still Harry's friend."

Hermione was speechless. "Why would the Order do something so extreme? I never thought this organisation would be capable of something so heartless. All those speeches on how the Death Eaters are the worst of the worst, and now the Order is doing exactly the same. This is tyrannical."

"I might not know much, but Bill said that they had Aurors arrest students who have had contact with Harry. They...tortured them."

"Right." Hermione gritted. "The Light side isn't as virtuous as we had been led to believe. No wonder Harry wanted to get away."

"Harry's changed a lot since you last saw him. He's very independent and doesn't take orders from anyone, I like this new, strong Harry. I'm glad that he finally realised that some things are not his to carry, the burden should be shared with everyone who is willing enough to fight this war."

Hermione managed a smile. "Does Remus agree with the rest? Harry really does look up to him as a father figure."

"No one has seen nor heard from Remus, it's been months since we saw him. Bill has been trying to find him, but there's no sign of him yet."

With a shudder, the older girl questioned. "Do you think he has been hurt?"

"We just don't know, Mione." said Ginny. "All Bill has been able to find out from the Order is that Moody doesn't know much either. It looks as if Moody isn't very popular in the Order these days. He isn't very keen on finding Harry either, we don't know what his plan is."

"Could it be that Moody is on Harry's side?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." the girl shrugged. She added, "I do know, however, that Professor Snape was the one to tell Harry the truth about everything the Order has tried to keep from him. And it turns out that Dumbledore himself had asked Snape to kill him. Harry didn't tell me much but he trusts Snape, so I trust him too."

"I go on a holiday and this happens." Hermione chuckled. "Harry needs me. What if he thinks I'm on the Order's side? I should go to him right now."

Taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, Ginny calmed the frantic witch. "It's not safe to go right now. Mum and Dad will get suspicious. When we go down, just act like everything is alright. Also, try to look upset as if you're disappointed in Harry. Everyone thinks I'm angry at Harry and that I want him captured. And don't eat or drink anything that Mum gives you. She might try to give you something. Mental, the lot of them."

Hermione was horrified but she nodded and said, "Just get us out of here as fast as you can."

Downstairs, Bill was seated by the table and he gave Hermione a look of reassurance when he saw the two girls enter the kitchen.

"Come on, dears, I made extra for today." Molly said pleasantly.

"Any news on that traitor?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

Bill shrugged and said, "They're still looking for him. He was last seen in Manchester."

"That boy better get his head sorted out, leaving like that," Molly tutted, "Everything we've done for him and this is how he repays us, by turning tail and running like an ungrateful whelp. He needs to do what is expected of him and kill You-Know-Who. Honestly, that boy better show up or we'll lose this war."

Hermione swallowed bitterly, but put on a disgusted face when she said, "I'm disappointed in him, this is no way to solve anything. He shouldn't have run like that, I never took him for a coward."

"That's right, Hermione dear." the Weasley Matriarch said, "Albus did tell us to keep an eye on him. He said that the boy would do anything to get attention."

Hermione and Ginny both nodded with an approving smile, but on the inside and behind the mask of support, both witches were appalled and in rage. Bill looked completely detached, but he too was seething inside. He couldn't understand how his family had turned their back on Harry and believed him to be someone he wasn't. The eldest of the Weasley children had always respected the green-eyed wizard, the boy had always been friendly with him and too humble for his own good.

"I'm taking Hermione to the twins' shop." Ginny said, "I've missed hanging out with my friend."

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled.

Bill stood as well and said, "I have to get back to Gringotts."

"You work far too much." the redhead's mother said with worry. "You hardly visit."

"You know what goblins are like, but I will try to come around more often." said Bill and gave his mum a kiss.

Hermione and Ginny went to leave as well, both hurrying out of the house like there was something chasing them. Outside, Bill grabbed both girls and Apparated away.

X

Severus Snape wasn't in a good mood, especially after a meeting with his Lord. Ever since Potter decided to stop being the enemy, Voldemort had been even more obsessed with the boy. It was borderline disturbing how much the boy interested his Lord. Since he no longer needed to kill him, Voldemort wanted to have him on his side, a co-conspirator in the war that was definitely happening. It had already started but Potter's sudden change in attitude had forced Voldemort to rethink his plans.

Severus was highly irritated because the Cruciatus hurt like a bitch and he had to find a way to lure Potter over to the dark side. That was something akin to impossible, the brat wasn't interested. On top of everything else, his Lord had instructed him to find Potter's werewolf, which was almost as impossible because the onyx-eyed wizard had no idea where to look. He was not about to knock on the Burrow door and ask. Sometimes Severus felt as if he was the only Death Eater. Why couldn't Lucius find the wolf?

"What has you scowling?" an annoying voice inquired.

Bellatrix was hardly sane, but she really was a child in a woman's body. A very bloodthirsty, mentally deranged child who loved killing and making others suffer. Such a lovely image.

"Don't you have someone to torture?" Snape drawled.

"It's Sunday." Bella said. "No torturing allowed, and I ran out of mudbloods. The last one squealed like a pig, it was like music to my ears."

Severus ignored the witch and stalked away, Bella's cackle sending him on his way. Sometimes Severus thought about a quiet beach somewhere warm and sunny. A picture perfect retreat from all the madness around him.

X

Pulling his hood down, Harry stuck his hands into his pockets and strode straight into the mass of people. Everything was being watched, eyes and ears everywhere, just waiting to catch a sign of Harry Potter. The Muggle world was fairly safe and since Harry still had the Ministry's trace on him, even though he was seventeen already, he couldn't very well use his wand. The trace was meant to break on his birthday but since he had decided to turn his back on the war and the Light, the Ministry had kept him on a short leash.

There were moments when he thought about joining Voldemort, just to rub it in and see his so-called supporters fall. Voldemort had called off all the attacks on his person and watched in the sidelines as Harry tried to evade his former friends. While the threat of dying was considerably lower, Harry still had to look over his shoulder every once in a while. It was crazy, but a part of him actually missed it. He was so used to Voldemort trying to kill him that now that he had some peace, he in fact missed the power obsessed lunatic who wanted his head on a spike. At least, he used to want Harry's body parts scattered around the battle field. Life was really dull without Voldemort.

Ducking into a dark street, Harry walked until he reached a door. He knocked and waited. The heavy metal door creaked open and a bald, burly man with tattoos eyed Harry. He threw off his hood and the other immediately toned down the macho attitude. Stepping aside, the man said with a gruff voice, "Dud's working in the bar."

It was a muggle club, nosy and dark. It wasn't just a dance club, more like a place where leather met motor oil and the dance floor was nothing but a meat market. Harry ignored it and pushed his way into the back area where the bar was. Plopping himself down on the barstool, Harry hollered over the music. "Oi, wanker!"

A dark-haired man turned and grinned, already filling a glass for the teen. Dudley had had a major growth spurt and was no taller than most boys his age. He had lost some weight as well, his waistline now trimmed than ever. The only reason Dudley even had a job in the club was because of his fake identification and his height. What most didn't know was the fact that Harry and his cousin had made up in the wizard's fifth year, almost two years prior. Dudley had realised what an absolute git he had been and apologised. Of course, Dudley didn't advertise his sudden change of heart and they pretended to still dislike one another. Only Petunia knew and she too had made peace with Harry. The woman had never intended to be cruel to her nephew but Vernon was a strict and harsh bastard, making Petunia's life hard as well.

"Killed old Python-face already?" asked Dudley, handing Harry his drink.

"I quit the war. They can all sod off."

Dudley laughed and said, "Good for you, it didn't really seem a job for a skinny little twink like you."

"You've been hanging out with that bloke Pierre again, haven't you?"

"What can I say, the French are feisty in the sack." the slightly older teen said, "Dad will drop dead when he finds out what I've been doing this past few months. He still thinks I'm working some kind of mysterious job in York. Mum's been asking about you though. She got some letters from the friends of that bearded guy, saying that you've ran away. She's worried."

"I'm in hiding because the general consensus is that I'm the one who should win the whole bloody war for them. Like I said, I left the good guys team."

"Interested in joining the bad guys?" Dudley asked. Polishing another glass, he added with a smirk. "They do seem to have more fun."

Harry chuckled and said. "I can't say that I haven't been tempted. I have at least two friends on the dark side. Well, I wouldn't exactly call either one of them my friend, but I have allies."

"What about that blonde bloke, the cute one?"

"Draco?" Harry raised his brow. "What about him?"

"You consider him a friend."

Harry threw back the rest of his drink and said, "We amuse each other."

"It's a start." shrugged Dudley. "We didn't exactly start out as best friends either, but we overcame the animosity."

"With Draco it's more than that. I like him and he seems to tolerate me as well, but he's firmly on one side. I went neutral, doesn't mean we get to hang out as much as we want."

It was still weird to think of Draco Malfoy as a friend, well sort of like a friend. Ever since Harry had started making friends with some of the Slytherins, the blonde had seemed more subdued. Harry knew that ever since their first year, Draco had wanted to be his friend. Of course, it had also been a political move, which was impressive for an eleven year old. Draco was still resentful over the fact that Ron Weasley had bested him in something. Harry was also friendly with Pansy Parkinson of all the Slytherin students. The witch had simply asked if there was a way to not get killed by the Light side since he wasn't a Death Eater and wasn't planning to become one. Harry liked her honesty because she had been straightforward about her allegiance, which was neutral like him.

His bizarre and yet comfortable friendship with Draco had started some time after that. Since then, Harry had realised that Draco Malfoy wasn't an evil person, just an overly dramatic and flamboyant wizard who was devoted to the Dark Lord. According to the blonde, Voldemort wasn't that bad, he was simply misunderstood because of all the crap Dumbledore and the Order had spewed. Voldemort's main cause wasn't killing all the muggle-borns and being wizarding world's supreme overlord. Maybe the last part was true but he still wanted equal rights for everyone and to uphold the secrecy of their world.

Dudley's voice stopped Harry's musings. "I'll tell Mum you're fine. But think about what I said, Harry. Maybe being neutral in this war of yours isn't very beneficial. I reckon you should hear out what Python-face has to say about his plans. You didn't trust that Dumbles bloke, you never know what else he might have lied about."

X

"Poor Harry, living in a dump like this." Hermione looked round the flat. Harry was not the tidiest person, so the witch ignored all the dirty clothes on the floor and the way Harry had just thrown his stuff on the floor. Hermione was horrified when he saw that Harry used books to uphold his table. That was like showing an animal lover how fur coats were made. "Is that my Charms textbook I lent him?

Bill was trying to make tea while Hermione walked around and picked up the wizard's clothes. She dropped everything when the door opened and in walked Harry. Before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione launched herself at the teen, hugging him close.

"You bloody prat, I was worried about you."

Harry smirked and tried to detangle the girl's arms from his neck. "You're squeezing out my stuffing."

"What's this rubbish I hear about the Order trying to lock you up. Are they really that horrible?"

"They sent a hex at me when I was spotted last week." Harry said dryly. "A very painful hex that could be considered dark."

"Those idiots." Hermione growled. "And Ron...Is he really against you now. I mean, he tried to convince me that you've gone dark. I didn't believe a word he said, but then Ginny tells me that the Weasleys are all suddenly against you and trying to make you fight. I had to sit there and pretend that I agree with them. It was terrible."

Guiding the girl towards the sofa, Harry had Hermione sit down. He took the seat next to her and told the witch, "I'm nothing but a tool for them, a way to win the war. Dumbledore had been raising me for only one purpose and that is to kill Voldemort. He was obsessed with the prophecy, even more so than Voldemort, and thought that by keeping me secluded and depressed, I would want to die more easily. It's always been about one thing and that's me sacrificing myself in the end. You know I would, but I won't do it because they already expect me to die."

Hermione was upset and she felt terribly guilty. "Just after fifth year, Dumbledore told not to write to you. He said that it was for your own good, so your relatives would be nicer to you. And I believed him, Harry, I was such a fool. All he was trying to accomplish was you feeling alone and cut off from everyone. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay, really. "Harry assured the girl. "At least you wanted to write, Ron was glad that he was rid of me. Apparently, he never really wanted to befriend me."

Hermione was up in a flash. "I'm going to wring his little neck."

Harry caught her hand before she could storm out. "Ron doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you think. I have no plans to return and fight this war for them. Can you accept that?"

"You're such an idiot, Harry Potter." Hermione bristled. "You were my first friend in Hogwarts, I've gone through thick and thin with you and you actually have the nerve to ask me something like this? You absolute jack-arse."

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Sometimes I just want to bang your head against something hard. Of course that's a yes. I would stay with you no matter what. If you're neutral, then so am I."

Harry was fidgety now. He had been thinking about it the entire way home and it really had stuck with him. It wasn't as if they would even consider it but he was curious and Dudley had been right. What if Voldemort really had much nicer plans with the world and Dumbledore had simply fabricated something in order to have Harry firmly under his thumb.

"What if I said that I want to learn more about the Dark? As in, I would like to know what Voldemort really wants to do with the wizarding world. Hypothetically, would you still stand by me if I decided to join him?"

Hermione's brow was set in a frown but she wasn't saying anything. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She knew that she would stand on Harry's side, her trust and loyalty were unwavering and Harry was important to her. "Let's say, theoretically, that you do join Voldemort. I won't leave you and I would follow you, but I have no idea what he truly plans to do with muggle-borns. If that were the case, I would stay neutral until I know for sure."

"But you wouldn't hate me for it?"

"No." the girl stated. "I wouldn't hate you for being your own person and deciding on your own."

"I know it might sound completely barmy because he killed my parents...but there's something in me that wants to talk to him and make sure that he really is a coldblooded killer. Right now, I only know what the Order has been telling everyone, but maybe they're wrong. I never knew my parents and I can understand that war is like. He killed them because it was necessary for him, I can understand that."

Bill, who had been listening from the kitchen, came to stand by the doorway and said, "Aurors are instructed to kill Death Eaters on sight. They hardly think about their families and loved ones when they do it. The First Wizarding War was nothing like it is now, times were considerable darker then and the number of casualties was much higher. It truly was a kill or be killed situation. If you want to get your facts straight, I suggest you talk to Professor Snape."

"How come Snape is helping you?" Hermione raised an important question.

"I really have no idea but I trust him. At least for now." said Harry.

Hermione gave a nod and pushed it out of her mind for the moment. Instead she asked, addressing both Bill and Harry. "Do you think Fred and George would join Voldemort if you asked them to?"

Bill only snorted, making Hermione's confused expression land on him. Harry looked downright wicked when he said, "The twins are quite smitten with Draco."

"Both of them?"

Harry nodded and smirked. "Since Draco is very comfortable where he is, I think Fred and George would sell their mother if that meant getting closer to him. It also helps that they're already leaning more towards the dark. Those two should have been Slytherins."

"I can't really picture Malfoy giving those two a chance." Hermione said with mild scepticism.

"They'll wear him down. Draco is a handful, it's only fair there is two of them."

"Since when are you friends with Draco?" Hermione asked curiously, still surprised to hear her friend talk about the blonde Slytherin.

Harry snorted, "We're still getting to the friend part, but we do get along. Once you get to know him, it's rather hard not to like him. He's just a demanding diva underneath all that hair gel."

"I'll take your word for it." the witch smiled, not sure if she could imagine Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter getting along.

"I can get a word to Professor Snape if you like." Bill said.

Harry shook his head and explained, "There's no need, he comes by daily."

"Why?"

"He brings me potions. Dreamless Sleep and a Nutrition Potion. When I was being somewhat forcibly held in Grimmauld Place right after they carted me away from the Dursleys, they fed me something to dull my rebellious mind. I was already too hard to control by then and they dosed my drinks with something to keep me mellow enough. Kreacher told me about it since I am his master. They made sure I drank that stuff, so I had no other option than to throw it all up. All that vomiting was bad for my stomach, so Snape made me something to ease the damage. It's almost fine now."

"Those animals. How could they do such a thing? It's barbaric."

"No, just a desperate attempt to win this war."

Hermione fumed which amused Harry greatly, the witch always tried to mother him and Harry liked it immensely.

"You can't stay in this fleapit." the witch said. "At least let me clean it a bit and wash your clothes. You can't expect me to just let you put on stuff that you use as a floor rag."

Bill chuckled. "I offered already, but Harry seems to like this pigsty."

"Where am I supposed to live then? Snape's place?"

"Did he offer?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry snorted and made a move to get up. "He would rather wear pink that deal with me more than he has to. I'll see him tomorrow and I'll ask about a meeting with Python-face."

Hermione raised a brow.

"You know, since he looks like a snake. No nose, slits for eyes...bald like a newborn...You guys are no fun." grumbled Harry as he stalked to the bedroom.

X

Severus bowed before his Lord and said, "My Lord, forgive me for the interruption but I bring news about Potter."

The Dark Lord was instantly interested.

"You may proceed, Severus."

"It would seem that the Potter boy is interested in meeting you in person, preferably in a much more relaxed atmosphere than before. He is weighing his options and it looks as if he could be swayed to join you."

Lord Voldemort smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. Severus would escape without getting _Crucio_'d this time. "That is excellent news. Are you certain that it is not a trick?"

"Completely certain, my Lord. The boy is neutral, though he is leaning towards the dark, his hate is fuelled by the Order's attempts to control him. They are getting more and more desperate, they are willing to lock him up tightly and force his hand. Potter is not interested in fighting against you."

"This is very interesting. Without Potter, Dumbledore's little band of heroes won't have much to use. They have placed all their hope in the boy, it would be rather amusing to see them destroy themselves. I might win this war before it even begins. I do like that thought. You've done well, Severus, you may leave now. Inform Potter than I accept his proposal to meet. Bring him to me tomorrow."

Severus bowed again and made a move to leave. He had reached the door, when Voldemort's voice stopped him. "Find Lucius and send him to me, I have some plans for the Ministry. This is all going better than I expected."

With a nod, Snape strode out, leaving Voldemort to his own devices. The Dark Lord was already looking forward to the moment he was once again face to face with the troublesome teen. He had really enjoyed making Potter suffer but getting him to join him would just be the icing on the cake.

X

"Out of all the things we have done over the years, this has to be the dumbest, most irresponsible idea ever."

Harry threw Hermione a impish grin, making the girl roll her eyes even more. The small group of two stood in plain sight, alert and hands on their wands. Harry had made up his mind, he was going to see Voldemort. He wasn't expecting tea and biscuits, but a honest answer would be a good way to start.

Harry and Hermione stood close, the witch's eyes scanning the street. You could tell that something was wrong, a certain gloominess lingered in the Alley. There were no battles yet but the war was definitely around them, making people hide and fear their own shadow. The two were about to make a run for it when Hermione saw Tonks, the witch was oddly surprised and happy to have spotted them. Harry's wand was tightly clutched in his hand as he grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her along.

"Do you think Tonks is on the Order's side?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't look back, just kept moving. "I don't know, but I'm not going to find out either."

A hex landed just right from them, scorching the wall. Hermione ducked and cast a Protego as another spell hit them. Harry was quick to shot back a hex or two. The two teens had to hide behind a corner when the spells kept coming.

"Harry, the Portkey is back at your flat." Hermione said with a ragged pant after simultaneously rummaging her bag and casting protective spells.

They were both pulled into a passage, the dark and dingy one that led to Knockturn Alley. Harry was about to fire another hex at whoever had them trapped, but stopped when he came face to face with Tonks.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Harry?" the witch questioned as she looked around, "I just Stunned two Aurors back there. Mind telling me why they were throwing hexes at you and Hermione?"

"It's the Order, they're after him." Hermione explained.

"I just came back from an assignment, the whole bloody Order is a mess. So Moody was right? You really left the war?"

Harry didn't trust Tonks, not yet anyway.

"I think it's the wisest thing you could have done." Tonks sighed. "I promised Sirius that I would look after to you, he would come back and haunt me if I'd let anything happen to you."

Hermione asked, "You're not going to take us back then?"

"Why would I do that?" the older witch smirked. "It's about time they do something for themselves for a change. Can you two get out of here unnoticed? I have a few Aurors to Obliviate."

Tonks turned to leave, but stopped when Harry grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for helping us. There aren't many who still care to do it."

"You can count on me, Harry."

Hermione asked before the witch could disappeared, "Have you heard from Remus?"

"Moody said he's gone missing, but he's not sure what's really behind it. The Order puts the blame on Death Eaters but he thinks it might be the Order itself who is behind it. Look, I'll try to see what I can find out. You two just stay safe."

"You can contact us through Bill."

"Will do. Stay out of trouble until I find you again."

Gathering Hermione closer, Harry could feel her shaking. The girl took a deep breath and looked around, trying to make sense of their surroundings.

"This leads to Borgin and Burkes."

As soon as they stepped out of the narrow passageway, they were both grabbed by someone and Apparated away.

Harry landed on his own sofa with Hermione on top of him. Snape stood by the door with a very forbidding look. "You imbeciles. What possessed you to go out in broad daylight when there are Order members everywhere. Did it not occur to you that it would be unsafe?"

"I don't always have the brightest ideas." Harry said with a snort.

"I would have thought that Granger here has enough brains to compensate the lack of yours." sneered Snape, though Hermione was oddly flattered. Snape had just called her a smart person. She wanted to smirk, but the man's harsh, narrowed eyes made her smirk froze.

Harry got up and winced. One of the hexes had managed to hit his shoulder. He pushed back the shirt and looked away quickly when he saw blood and burnt skin.

Severus hissed. "Can't you stay out of trouble, Potter?"

"It wasn't my fault." Harry whined childishly. "Trouble just finds me wherever I go. I can't help it if I'm so popular."

"Oh, Harry. It doesn't look good at all. Do you have something for burns?" Hermione said, trying to get the shirt out of the way. She ripped the material, making Harry look horrified. I had been his favourite shirt. "It smells like scalded bacon, it's ghastly."

Harry laughed, but snapped his mouth shut when he met Snape's glare. The imposing wizard cast on look at the boy's arm and stated, "I have all the necessary potions, but regrettably they are not with me at the moment."

"Let's just put some bandages over it and it will be as good as new." Harry said, though looking at the severe burn, he too understood just how stupid that idea was. "On second thought, let's pop over to your place and you can torture me with your potions."

"We will have to _pop over_ to the Dark Lord's manor. I do all my potion brewing there."

Harry groaned. "Great, just fucking fantastic."

"Harry, this needs to be treated." Hermione intoned.

"Fine," Harry sighed petulantly. He made sure his wand was with him and walked to the door. "Let's pay old Python-face a visit then."

Hermione took Harry's hand and the teen took Snape's, giving the sour-looking man a smile that made Snape want to skin him alive. With a crack, they were gone.

X

The Potion Master's quarters in the Dark Lord's manor were modest and mostly used for potion making and other research. Harry was sitting silently, wincing every now and then when Hermione brushed her finger over an sensitive spot. The salve for burns was already healing the scorched skin and Snape's nasty potion had numbed the pain.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Draco waltzed in. "Sev, Father is looking for you

He stopped talking when his eyes landed on Harry, who gave him a little wave and Hermione, who was already acting defensive.

"Potty, you do know this is the Dark Lord's manor, as in he lives here and you willingly walked in."

Harry looked affronted, gasping with mock despair. Hermione hit his shoulder, making the green-eyed teen laugh. "Well, darling Draco, as you can see I'm lethally injured. Seriously, my arm is about to fall off."

"Cease talking, Potter." Severus glowered when he stepped out of the other room. He gave Draco a questioning look. The blonde spoke, "Father is looking for you, something about the dinner party Mother is organizing. Apparently, they can't decide on the dessert dish."

"Raspberry swirl cheesecake." Harry said. "Or lemon tart with cream."

Draco made a mental note and said, "If it's a hit, I'm taking the credit. Anyway, as I was saying before...did you actually lose your remaining marbles? Not that you had any sense to begin with."

"Haven't you heard? I requested a meeting with Python-face and I'm here to find out if this side offers better benefits."

"We do have cool masks." Draco joked. He looked over where the witch was standing stiffly and said, "What's Granger doing here? I thought mudbloods hated evil Dark Lords."

Hermione didn't take the bait and said coolly. "We also detest ferrets."

"She's here with me." Harry told the blonde. Flinching when Snape started wrapping up his arm, the green-eyed teen said, "I bet you're enjoying this."

"There are many things I enjoy, Potter, dealing with your idiocy is not one of them."

Draco snorted, a remark on his tongue but he kept his mouth shut. Severus was his godfather and very fond of him but making a comment in front of Harry would surely earn him a glare or two.

"So can I see Tommy-boy now?" the teen asked boldly.

X

The Burrow was packed with Order members. Most of the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurors Diggle and Jones, Vance and Moody. There were also new members, requited by Shacklebolt. Altogether, it was more than twenty wizards and witches gathered around the room. Tonks stood near Bill, the redhead having talked with the witch earlier.

Alastor Moody sat in the corner, eying the occupants with a clear intention to weed out those who were loyal to Potter. The old Auror had been there during the First War, he had seen the destruction Voldemort had caused, but he firmly believed that in order to win against the man once more, they needed capable and skilled wizards and witches, not a teenage boy who was better off doing something kids did when they were almost adults. Potter had fought valiantly and now it was time for the Order to finish it. Instead, they still put all their cards on one boy and were more than ready to throw said boy into the war without second-guessing it.

Alastor had been very close to Sirius as well, the man had been like a son to him. The First Wizarding War had taken many lives and broke up many friendships, planting doubt into everyone's mind. He had been crushed when Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban and from that day on, Alastor had resented Dumbledore. The man had done nothing to help Sirius, instead they had all forgotten about him and believed him to be a murderer. Moody never had fallen for that. The Potter boy was Sirius' godson, his family, and Moody had promised his friend that he would look after Harry Potter. He was not about to go back on his word. The Order would just have to let go of the boy and focus on the war, not waste their time and resources on finding one young wizard who had made his opinions clear.

Molly was the most vocal about Harry's heinous betrayal. "Where could the boy be? He has no one left, aside from those muggle relatives of his. And another thing, Dumbledore said that Grimmauld Place belongs to the Order, how could he just throw us out like that?"

"Sirius left everything to Harry." Tonks said. "Grimmauld Place belongs to Harry, the Order has no claim over it. Sirius just allowed us to meet there, Dumbledore accepted on those terms."

"Like he didn't have enough money before, now he has the Black fortune too." Ron spat. "He should share some of it with us, help the Order."

Kingsley stated, "Dumbledore left us instructions on how to gain more funds."

Bill shared a look with Tonks. They were definitely going to check things with Gringotts. Bill wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to use Harry's money.

"Have we checked Granger?" one of the Aurors asked. "She left her parents house yesterday morning and hasn't returned."

"I took her to Diagon yesterday and she said that she wanted to visit Luna Lovegood. She was going to spend the night there since it's not safe to be outside alone. I offered to pick her up after supper." Bill said, the lie slipping past his lips with ease.

Molly nodded with approval as she looked at her son.

"The attacks have slowed down as of late, but the Ministry is full of disguised supporters of You-Know-Who. Malfoy has been making sure of that. It is my belief that they will make their move very soon." Kingsley said.

"Has there been word from Remus?" Tonks asked. The two Aurors, Jones and Diggle, looked uncomfortable and averted the witch's gaze. Tonks pretended not to notice. "I think Remus would be able to sway Harry to come back on his own. Harry would listen to him."

Kingsley cleared his throat and said. "We haven't heard from him."

Tonks allowed the subject to drop and instead asked, "Do we have people out there looking for Harry?"

"We're keeping a close eye on Diagon Alley, as well as Hogsmeade and other places he has visited or is likely to go."

The Auror looked pleased, inwardly she gagged at the hypocrisy she was witnessing. All those people had been Harry's friends and supporters. She looked into the faces of the Aurors she had Obliviated earlier. They had no recollection of ever seeing Harry or her in the Alley.

"When we get the boy back, he will defeat You-Know-Who and then marry my Ginny like Dumbledore promised."

Bill snorted but immediately hid it with a cough. Harry was never going to marry Ginny. The girl was like a little sister to Harry and was missing a few important parts of the body to catch Harry's eye. Dumbledore had promised a lot of things to a lot people. However, he had failed to mention the part where Harry was meant die in the end.

Tonks smiled at everything that as being said. When the meeting ended, she politely refused to eat Molly's cooking and motioned Bill to come outside with her.

The sun had set and the air was cool outside. Tonks walked to past the wards and turned to Bill. "I have to find Remus, there's something going on here and I'm willing to put my money on the Order. If they did something to him, Harry will be out for blood. You look after him, alright?"

"Stay safe and send word if you find out anything about Remus." Bill said to the witch.

"I think you should talk to Moody." Tonks said before Apparating away into the dark of the evening sky.

Bill sighed and turned back on the path that led to the house. His mother was acting as if everything was fine, as if they weren't afraid to go out most of the time. As if the war was simply happening somewhere else to other people. Most of the members had left, only Moody had remained behind. Bill stepped into the living room and met the hardened gaze of Alastor Moody. Bill wasn't entirely sure if the man was an ally or not, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

X

"Who does the decorating in this place? Death Eater central doesn't look half as bad as I imagined." Harry said as Snape led him towards Voldemort's personal study where he conducted most of his business. Now that the man was sane, well saner, he had a lot of new ideas and plans that involved less blood and more diplomacy. The Manor was indeed beautiful, light and spacious. From the outside, one would see a hazardous, ready to collapse hovel, but that was to avoid curious eyes. The Dark Lord appreciated the finer things in life and now that he was back to his old self, he planned to enjoy them. After taking control of the wizarding world and getting everything sorted out, Voldemort wanted to be a proper ruler. When they stopped in front of the dark-coloured double doors, Harry looked at Severus. "Maybe you should go in first, in case he throws an _Avada_ my way."

"How noble of you, Potter." Snape drawled. "Letting me die first."

"He might be in a very pissed off mood." Harry countered. Snape ignored the brat and knocked on the door. When a surprisingly hiss-less voice told them to enter, Harry could feel his mind shut down. Voldemort definitely didn't sound so sexy last time they met, the deep purr like sound couldn't belong to the noseless bastard.

Snape strode in and bowed, blocking Harry's view of the Dark Lord.

"What is it, Severus. I'm quite busy."

Harry stepped out of Snape's shade and said. "Did you miss me, Tommy-boy?"

The Dark Lord lifted his deep chocolate coloured eyes and a sinful smirk curved on his soft lips. He was thoroughly amused to see the teen looking absolutely floored. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them where they stood, but this was Potter. His worst nightmare and sweetest torture dream all wrapped up in an attractive package. No one had told him that the scrawny, glass-wearing boy had grown up to be as fit as he appeared. That was an interesting development.

"You have a face." Harry gawked, his green eyes wide. "What happened to the python look?"

Snape was mentally counting down to the moment when Potter's head would be separated from his body. But since his Lord hadn't cursed to boy yet, perhaps he had to deal with the troublesome brat a while more.

"Harry Potter." the Dark Lord chuckled. "Welcome to the dark side."


	2. Chapter Two: Carnal knowledge

**Author's note: ** I never expected this story to be quite this popular, so I am humbled right now. I'm very pleased that it has been well received. Thank you, thank you, thank you...

**Warnings: **Nothing big, just a fair warning that this story will have Mpreg later on. If this or anything else offends you, please don't read. I would hate to be a bitch about it later when someone decides to flame me with their ignorance.

**Pairings:** HP/LV; DM/FW/GW; SS/LM; GW/NL; RL/NT, BL/RL (Bella & Rodolphus). Narcissa will be paired with Rabastan.

**Setting:** The story is set in the summer before Harry's seventh year. It takes account (mostly) the previous six books and disregards the main themes in _Deathly Hallows_. Everything after HBP is AU and completely mine. For the sake of the plot, I made both Lucius and Narcissa younger, let's say age 40.

**Disclaimer:** And in case it wasn't obvious ... I do not own any of the characters, all of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. I make no money with this.

* * *

**Wicked serendipity**

**Chapter Two: Carnal knowledge**

Staring at the man before him, Harry felt a sudden rush of warmness that heated his cheeks. Snape had silently left, the Dark Lord's order had been reflected in his eyes. His dark brown eyes that had no business looking so deep and alluring.

"Perhaps I can offer you something to drink?"

Harry gaped or rather he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish in need of water. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I was under the impression that we were to negotiate your absolute surrender and joining me. Did I misunderstand?" Voldemort asked, the innocent expression making Harry cringe. That particular look on Voldemort was downright sinful. "Besides, I can't very well kill you. That would seriously put a damper in my plans."

"How come you have a face?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed. There was a good five meters of distance between them, but the man's features were clear to Harry. Since when were evil, menacing Dark Lord's allowed to have cheekbones that could probably cut glass?

Voldemort chuckled, but pushed the topic aside. "Since you are no longer part of the Order of Light and you seemed to have lost quite a number of supporters, I feel it is only apt that I offer you sanctuary and means to fight against those who only see you as a tool to bring about my destruction."

"No." Harry said, "Let's get back to why you have a face? Where did all the snake attributes go?"

"You seem rather interested in my face." the man said, his voice dropping lower and becoming more like a gentle purr. "Do you find it pleasing?"

Harry huffed with annoyance. "I suppose the whole Dark Lord thing was more effective with the bald, noseless version."

Voldemort smirked and with a shimmer of magic, his old looks appeared. Harry took a step back and made a face. "I didn't ask for a demonstration. Change it back, it freaks me out."

"You see, I can still scare my minions with the Dark Lord thing." the older man said. "You're questioning is not in the least amusing, Potter. I suggest you focus on more pressing matters. You were brought here because you wished it, I merely granted it to you as a token of my kindness which is wearing thin as we speak."

"Technically, I wasn't brought here to meet you, I came here willingly because some bastard threw a burning hex at me and Severus had to patch me up. I thought I'd say hello."

Voldemort pinched his lips and said seriously. "Were you injured badly?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're suddenly going to be best friends, even if I do decide to join you." Harry said sceptically.

"Harry. May I call you, Harry? I think I will, I hardly need your permission." the Dark Lord mulled over it. "As I was saying, it is not a matter of 'if' you will join me, because you are joining me."

"Presumptuous much." Harry snorted. "Does this mean I get to call you Tommy, since it is your name."

"No, you may not call me by my plebeian Muggle name. It's Lord Voldemort to you, now stop pushing your luck. You are here because I allow it, because you no longer have anywhere to go. You either join me or suffer, it is a rather easy choice."

Harry asked, "I quit the war and you still want to torture me. I've practically handed you your victory on a silver platter and you're still fantasising about my death."

"You have been rather pesky."

"Fine, let's say that I join your side. I won't wear your mark and I will definitely not be one of your minions as you called them. I won't just lay down for you like a good little boy. I want to be neutral, meaning no war and no dying. I might want one of those cool masks though." said the teen. He challenged Voldemort with his defiant stare, hoping to see some sort of reaction from the man.

"You wish to stay neutral." Voldemort hummed to himself, stating the teen's request.

Harry nodded and then said in addition, "I won't be a Death Eater."

"You actually believe that I would let you stay in the sidelines?"

"It's either that or I walk out right now. I'm done with the war, absolutely done with running from you year after year and just waiting to die. I know about the prophecy, how you and I are supposed to be mortal enemies and die by each other's hand and all that jazz. The thing is, I'm pretty fed up with people telling me what I should do, what I should feel and how I should think. The prophecy will lose its value if one of us just gives up trying to kill the other." Harry explained.

The damn magical orb had been a real pain in the arse for him, he wished that it would just expire. It was the only reason why Voldemort spent his precious time on trying to kill him, the sole reason why he had gone after the Potters in the first place. Dumbledore had kept it a secret for years, just letting Harry dodge the Dark Lord without really understanding why someone was after him.

"If I do join you, which I haven't yet, but if I do decide that I have better chances with you then I'm willing to forget that there even is any foretold crap that says I'm your vanquisher. If you agree, I think we could make a vow or something, saying that neither you nor I will try to kill the other."

Voldemort looked stony for a while. He contemplated the boy's idea and found that it had merit. A vow would protect both of them, seeing as breaking a vow as such would result in death or the loss of one's magic. "You join me and I will make that vow of yours. Granted, you will take one as well. We agree to live in harmony and neither one of us will harm the other. You won't take my mark and will be held in higher regard than most, but you will prove your worth."

You mean...you would make me your equal? Where's the catch? I'm fairly certain you want something else."

Voldemort chuckled deeply and said with a casual tone. "I merely wish your presence here, think of it as a asylum. Severus has informed me of your current living conditions and I find them to be severely lacking. It is not safe for you to stay where you are now, the Order will surely find you soon, if they haven't already. You move in and I promise to treat you as an equal. Do not think that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. It is a safety measure for both you and for me. I will be assured that you won't betray me and you will be able to feel safe from the Order."

"I must be out of my mind for even considering this. I'm finding it hard to believe that you simply want to stop killing me. You've been trying for years, almost succeeded too." Harry mused. "What's changed, why are you being like this?"

"I'm sure you remember what happened at the Ministry. When I possessed you, accessed your thoughts and dreams, I not only gained information and a way to send you visions, I also saw your thoughts and desires. You might deny it, yet it would hardly matters, because I saw the truth in your mind. You wanted out even then, especially after seeing your godfather die. Since then, I have regained my sanity and made adjustments to my plans. Frankly, you are the reason why I changed most of my agendas. In a way, you helped me regain what I had lost, that being my sane mind."

"And the snake look?" Harry couldn't help himself.

"Severus is an esteemed Potion Master. It would seem that Wormtail cocked up the original potion by adding Nagini's blood instead of the one that he was meant to add. The snake look was purely an accident, one that cost Wormtail his life." said Voldemort, his new nose wrinkling in disgust. "Severus made a new potion with some adjustments and I am very pleased with his work."

Harry caught himself from nodding along with approval. He quickly masked his reddened cheeks and asked, "You mentioned making new plans. What exactly does that mean?"

"I have no idea what kind of propaganda the Light has fed you but I have never in my life wanted to restrict or eliminate dark creatures. As I understand, you have a close friend who is a werewolf, Remus Lupin I believe. I intend to lift the restrictions placed on werewolves, though that does not apply to those who are dangerous to us. I wish for them to have jobs wherever they want, there is to be no prejudice regarding them. Everyone who does not have access to Wolfsbane but is in need of it will have it, I have no intention to shun any creature. The same applies to vampires, I consider them allies."

"And Muggle-borns?" Harry questioned. "You can't murder them all. It's out of the question."

Voldemort looked as if he had swallowed a lemon but he didn't look outright disgusted. "I detest Muggles and I always will, nothing will change that. However, it is my belief that there are very capable and skilled Muggle-borns living among us who have been most beneficial in helping our society thrive."

"Did you just admit that Muggle-born are the same as pure-bloods or half-bloods?" Harry smirked as he asked. He started laughing and said in a sing-song voice. "Voldemort likes Muggle-borns."

The wordless stinging hex that made contact with Harry's arm. "That hurt, you bastard."

"Do not try my patience, it won't end well." Voldemort gritted out. "As for my plans for Muggle-borns, well it is rather simple. Instead of killing them all as I had initially planned, I will have them all make a vow of secrecy. They won't be able to speak, write or show anything that is from our world. This way, we are protecting ourselves from Muggles. I will also create a Muggle-born commission that will be tasked with keeping an eye on Muggle-borns, their numbers and comings and goings. There is a large number of Muggle-borns who turn back to their Muggle life because they can't cope with living in the wizarding world. I won't kill all of them, I'm simply keeping tabs on them."

"Next you'll want to brand them like sheep." Harry said accusingly.

"While it is a lovely thought, I'm reformed now." said the Dark Lord. He stood from his seat for the first time during Harry's visit and walked closer. He was wearing a fitting robe of dark green velvet and trousers that were snug in all the right places. Harry found it difficult to swallow when he saw the man's physique, all broad shoulders and lean waist. He barely managed to listen to the man and thought that he actually preferred the python look because it didn't make his stomach do odd little fluttering flips. "So, do we have a deal, Harry."

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Voldemort looked passive, the only indication of his growing anger was the flicker on red in his brown eyes. "This is rather simple, Potter. A yes or a no answer will suffice, but take into account that your refusal will not be tolerated."

"Back to 'Potter' now?" Harry snorted. "The way I see it, I don't really get a choice. If I say no, I won't walk out of this room alive."

"Unlike the Order you are so desperately trying to get away from, I offer you in return many things. With me, you have the freedom to do as you please, whatever you want, you will have. I'm offering you a choice to flourish by my side or whiter away. I won't kill you if you decide to refuse my offer, but I won't let you live either."

Harry blinked and crossed his arms defensively. "How does that make sense?"

Again the deep, rumbling chuckle that had Harry's legs turn into jelly. "My dear Harry, I will simply make your life miserable."

"That's nothing new. You've been a royal pain in the arse for years."

"Yes, while that is true, I have to say that I did not have a full grasp over my mental abilities. My attempts to kill you were rather disconcerted and I dare say unplanned. Now, however, I can and I will make you suffer. Truly suffer."

The green-eyed teen suddenly realised that the man was practically in front of him, his dark eyes molten and his grin downright manic. "But if you wish to think about it, I will allow it. A day or two should surely be enough for you to make up your mind."

Harry was about to break out in hysterical laughter. He was standing a few steps from the Dark Lord, the man who had been his enemy ever since he was a baby. A man who had tried to kill him and actually had possessed him. His pulse was racing like a track horse, sweat began to gather on his brow and his hands felt clammy. The man before him was a stranger, a devilishly handsome stranger who could make Harry's stomach flutter and legs go weak. If it had been the same old psychopathic Voldemort with a shiny bald head and slits for a nose then it would have been rather unproblematic. The urge to vomit would have been more overpowering than the feeling he was experiencing at the moment with an attractive Voldemort. Instead of wanting to stay away, Harry wanted to jump this fantastically gorgeous man who had a sexy voice and boyish dark locks that just casually fell to his forehead like soft feathers. It was the same teen from the diary, only fast forward ten or fifteen years. Harry thought he deserved a medal for not dropping to his knees in the space of the first five minutes.

"Severus will escort you back." the man said, putting distance between himself and the teen. "I do hope to hear from you soon, Harry."

"We still need to talk about stuff, like why you could send me fake visions. Dumbledore told me some of it, but I don't trust the old goat, not his version of it at least."

"I will explain everything you wish to know, but only after you have made your decision. I can't go telling you all of my secrets, now can I?"

X

"So why did you chose to follow Potter?

Hermione was surprised by the question, but then she remembered who was asking and suddenly it didn't surprise her at all. Of course Malfoy would not understand her loyalty to Harry. It's not like the blonde understood how much Harry had done for Hermione by simply being her friend and believing in her.

"I don't expect _you_ to understand, Malfoy. It's something called true friendship, something you couldn't possibly understand." Hermione said acidly.

With an indignant huff, Draco said. "Are you implying that I don't know what a true friendship means?"

"Can you honestly say that you have friends who would die for you? Friends who would do absolutely anything for you?" Hermione asked. When she was met with silence, she smirked a little bit too viciously. "Didn't think so. You see, Malfoy, I feel that kind of friendship for Harry. I would do anything for him, including joining Voldemort if he so decides. Unlike you, I have something called integrity and I can stay true to myself even if I do become the Order's enemy."

Draco looked positively hurt and angry for being insulted by the girl he had disliked since their first year. "Well, I'm not sure what my Lord thinks about Mudbloods."

The crack that could be heard around the room was followed by a hiss of pain and then a high-pitched shriek. "You broke my nose!"

Harry's laughter from the doorway alerted them of an audience.

"Potter, your crazy psycho girlfriend broke my nose." Draco whined, holding his now bleeding nose. "If you messed up my beautiful face, I'll kill you, Granger."

"Let me see." Harry said and pulled Draco's hand away. A thin stripe of red liquid ran down his nose. "It's not broken."

"I can't believe she hit me." Draco wailed. "_Me_."

Hermione smirked victoriously. "It was well earned, Malfoy. Next time you call me a Mudblood, I will break your legs."

"Whatever, Granger." Draco said, turning his attention back to Harry. "So, did you join the Dark Lord?"

The dark-haired teen explained the situation. "I'm taking time to think about it."

"You don't just leave the Dark Lord hanging, Potty." Draco said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You should have mentioned the tiny little detail that he actually looks like a person now. A very attractive person with actual hair and a real nose. I was expecting old noseless with his nauseating features, but imagine my surprise when I saw a young wizard with better bone structure than most drop dead gorgeous males in the wizarding world."

Draco cleaned up his nose and said, "I didn't think it would make a difference. If it makes you feel better, he still uses the old look during meetings. Of course, the Inner Circle knows about his new looks, but no one would take him seriously when he looks like a bloody calendar boy. But I guess waking up to the snake version every morning must have been awful."

Hermione interrupted. "I hate to break up your little gossiping club, girls, but you were supposed to meet the twins a little over two. It's already ten past."

Draco wanted to reply with something spiteful, but Harry pressed his hand over the blonde's mouth and said. "You're right, I was actually meant to find Snape."

"I think he said something about going to his rooms, the one we were in earlier." Hermione shrugged.

Harry looked around and asked, "Where exactly are we now?"

"This is the sitting room that is connected to the parlour, or simply the white sitting room. The other one is grey."

"Any Death Eaters around?" asked the green-eyed teen.

Draco hummed. "Despite what you may think, Potty, this place isn't the main Death Eater hangout. This is the Dark Lord's personal manor, as in he lives here and he doesn't particularly like having sleepovers with his Death Eaters. Aside from Severus, my father and yours truly, you won't see many followers waltzing around. You may occasionally come across Bella but she likes the dungeons here, the walls are sound proof. Salazar knows what she uses them for."

"I would put my Galleons on torturing and killing innocent people or puppies." Hermione said.

"Aunt Bella is very misunderstood." Draco sighed. "She has a soft spot for animals."

Harry didn't want to think about Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch had killed his godfather and that was unforgivable.

"I think I'll go find Snape." the teen excused himself. "Don't kill each other, I would be very upset if either of you met your end."

Draco shot Granger a smirk that clearly stated that he was being very smug about Harry's comment. In spite of popular belief, Draco actually liked Harry a lot. He was good company and they enjoyed their banter.

X

Harry found himself back in the same corridor that Snape had dragged him into before. There was only two doors and Snape's had definitely been the one on the left. Harry wasn't very polite and didn't knock before pushing his way in. But he really, really wished he had.

A strangled cry escaped Harry and his hand immediately shot to cover his eyes. "I fucking need bleach. Merlin, my poor innocent eyes."

Upon entering, the teen saw a very naked back and blonde hair. That was the moment when he decided that he had to cover his eyes.

"Mr Potter, have you heard of knocking?" a silky voice inquired.

"I wish I had." Harry groaned. "Is it safe to look now?"

A chuckled from the same smooth voice had Harry blink open his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Lucius Malfoy that unclothed, though he was a sight to behold. Pale porcelain skin and lean muscles, glossy and sleek blonde hair cascading down somewhat broad shoulders and ending just under his shoulder blades.

"Are you done admiring?"

Harry had the cheek to say. "For a man who spent some time in Azkaban, I must admit that it looks good from where I'm standing. It might be the light or my bad eyesight though."

Instead of cursing the boy like Harry had expected him to, Lucius started laughing. Apparently the Dark Lord wasn't the only one he had been wrong about.

"A mind-blowing fuck can do that do a man, Mr Potter."

The door on the side was wrenched open and a less naked Severus Snape stepped out. He saw Harry and hissed venomously, "What, pray tell, are you doing in my room, Potter?"

"Voldemort told me that you would be taking me home. So take me home." Harry explained, looking very much pleased with himself. He added curiously. "Does Draco know you're buggering his dad?"

Severus could feel a headache coming. He threw Harry a dark and gloomy look. He said to the blonde who was still idly sitting on the bed, his lower half wrapped in sheets. "Lucius, put some damn clothes on."

"So...who gets buggered?" Harry asked with a bold leer, pointing his finger between the two men.

Severus groaned and snapped at the teen. "Get out, brat."

"Just when it was getting good." the green-eyed teen whined, but still smiled cheekily. He yanked open the door and threw one last look at the couple. While Snape looked highly irritated and ready to reach for his wand, the blonde was acting as if his son's schoolmate and his Lord's former enemy wasn't eying him up. He was very much comfortable with just the sheet around him.

When Harry closed the door behind him, Severus turned his deep black eyes on his lover, who was still casually basking in his nakedness. "You have absolutely no modesty."

Lucius only chuckled and said, "You ought to know that by now."

"The brat won't stop pestering me, of that I am sure." Severus grumbled and grabbed his robe from the nearby chair. "Annoying me is hardwired into him."

The blonde rose to his knees and grabbed Snape's hand, pulling him closer. Drawing out the kiss, Lucius licked his lips and said with a honey-caked voice. "He'll leave it alone once you tell him."

"I fail to see how this is his business." the dark-haired one glowered as he pulled away slightly, allowing the blonde wizard's skilful fingers button up his robe.

"It isn't but it will be amusing." Lucius said. "Besides, I very much like boasting about the things I have."

Severus felt the urge to roll his eyes. Dealing with a Malfoy was an art, a very demanding and risky form of art that usually included stroking their bigger the life egos. With Lucius it was even worse, because the man was insatiable. He always wanted more of everything whether it was power, prestige, gold or sex. And one didn't simply say no to a Malfoy.

"I have a meeting with our Lord, so while you take Potter back to where ever the hell he crawled out from, I will make some plans for the Ministry. And don't forget, Narcissa's dinner party is tonight, she will literally claw your eyes out if you do not show up."

Severus gave a reluctant nod, the witch was vicious when things didn't go her way. She had been like that in school and simply continued with it, there was a reason Snape didn't like to attend her infamous parties. The buffet table with desserts was always too tempting and Lucius always made a point in practically orgasming during dessert, something that made Severus highly irritated because he didn't have access to the man. It was a game Narcissa often played, the 'let's frustrate Severus' game where she would make him sit away from Lucius and make him suffer through three hours of different dinner courses while the blonde sucked on his spoon.

"That woman was spawned by the devil." Severus said.

"Cissa is an angel when she wants to be, but I would never willingly antagonise her." Lucius said with a wince. He still had very vivid and painful memories from the time Narcissa had blown a casket and completely levelled the manor with her rage.

Severus couldn't stop himself from saying. "Did you really have to tell her that she was the worst you've ever had?"

"But it was horrible." the blonde looked affronted.

"Perhaps it was horrible because you had no idea what you were doing and later threw a tantrum about it. You cried, for Salazar's sake."

Lucius said with gritted teeth, "I did not cry."

"Yes, you did." Snape said with a hint of a smile. "The poor woman had to lie there and think of England, then you cried on my shoulder and proceeded to whine how unfair life was."

"Firstly, she's like a sister to me and secondly, she happens to be a woman with a complete set of female anatomy. Life was unfair to me because instead of having a stiff cock up my arse, I had five minutes of pure torture in the shape of a woman. "

Severus stifled a snort and said, "Sometimes I forget that you didn't outgrow your dramatic tendencies."

"But you love all the drama I've brought into your life." the blonde said with a fond smile.

A knock on the door interrupted Snape's trail of thought. "Snapey, I want to go home. Stop buggering Malfoy or I'll just burst in unannounced again."

The dark-haired Potion Master willed down thoughts of torture and walked to the door. The blonde watched him go and said with an air of leisure. "Try not to kill the boy."

Severus didn't reply, only jerked open the door and banged it shut on his way out. Lucius looked round the empty room and sighed, he too had to get up and make himself presentable for the Dark Lord. It would be uncouth to show up smelling of sex and something spicy that was entirely Severus.

X

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was extremely popular among the students and their parents alike. However, looking around the shop, one would say that it had seen better days. A few customers lurked around but the fear that made everyone stay in their homes had made a huge dent in the business. The backroom was heavily warded and no one who didn't have business to be back there didn't get in.

Fred Weasley was sitting on a cardboard box and his brother George had settled himself on the table, his long legs swinging back and forth.

"You actually went to see him." Fred asked, still not sure whether to laugh or seriously listen to what Harry was saying. He shared a look with his twin and asked again, "So what's he like, old Voldypants?"

George raised a brow and added, "He didn't try anything, like killing you for instance."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually, he was very nice about it. So nice that I was sure that I was having some sort of weird dream after inhaling glittering pixie dust."

"Have you been inhaling pixie dust?" Fred asked.

"Not that I know of." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, back to Voldemort. So there I was, ready to face my big bag enemy. Only he was fucking hot."

"Come again." that made George double check.

"Did you say hot?"

George winked "As in you would totally sex it up with Voldemort?"

"Or more like he was on fire." Fred said.

Harry laughed and asked, "How could he be on fire?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Fred looked thoughtful, "I didn't really think one through."

"He had a face for starters, a very handsome face with brown eyes and an actual nose that wasn't just a hole for breathing. And nice lips, not to pouty, but just the right shape. He had fantastic hair."

Fred asked with a smirk. "Did you go and get a crush on Voldemort? You sound as if you were totally ready to drop your trousers for him."

George asked more seriously, "Did you? A little Saviour on Dark Lord hanky-panky? Does he have scales on his cock?

Harry looked worried for the redhead and asked, "Been thinking about it long?"

"Not particularly." George grinned.

"I think you did the right thing by speaking to him. If he really is saner now, than who is to say that he can't be the good guy. I don't know how informed you are, Harry, but the Ministry is doing appalling things these days. If you're suspected of being a Death Eater or even a cousin of one, they just exterminate you. There's no trial, no investigation. They kill you on the spot. They have Aurors doing ransom checkups on people. Just yesterday, a seventeen year old girl was executed because the bloke who lives next her said that she had a tattoo that kind of looked like a Dark Mark. It turned out to be a Muggle tattoo of a dragon, only they didn't bother to check until they had already executed her. The Ministry is shaking with terror, they're trying to eliminate the threat before they even know if it is one. It's bloody mental what they're doing, but no one can stop that. No one, but Voldemort."

Harry was horrified, his stomach scrunching with disgust. When had the Light side turned into the monster?

"And the Order? What are they doing?"

George looked even worse than Fred when he said, "It's all gotten out of hand. Mum's been telling anyone who bothers to listen that you've ran away, abandoning everyone because you're a coward and can't face your destiny. She's the worst, but Ron is just being mean little git. He claims that he ought to be compensated for putting up with you all those years. Ginny made invisible spiders crawl all over his feet when he said that. We trained her well."  
Harry wasn't angry at Ron because the feeling was mutual, he too was glad to be rid of the redhead. He had considered the boy to be like a brother but he had soon realised who his real brothers were. Ron Weasley just wasn't worth his anger, he owed him nothing.

"So, are you joining Voldemort?" asked Fred.

"He gave me a choice but it's not really a choice, more like you 'join me or I will fuck up your life' sort of choice. I have a day to think it over but I think I've made my choice. He promised to treat me as an equal and I'm not going to be a Death Eater, just a co-leader if I have my way." Harry said with a smirk. Then his expression turned more sombre and he confessed. "The oddest thing about all this is that I'm willing to join the man who killed my mum and dad, a wizard who is considered to be an evil overlord and a maniac. But I feel that it's the right thing to do, that this is where I'm supposed to be. Someone else murdered by parents and all those other people, the man I saw today was different; sane and charming, someone who had very good ideas that I agree with. How do I differentiate between that mad killer who has caused so much pain and the man who wants to make our world better without killing everyone?"

George looked at the teen in front of him and sighed. "We don't have an answer for you, Harry, but we do believe that war is war. All bets are off when you're in the middle of a battlefield, trying to survive and save as many as you can. Sometimes war makes us do bad things, sometimes we do things out of desperation and fear. You may never understand why Voldemort killed your parents and chose to believe some kind of prediction. He might never fully understand why he chose to go after you when there was another boy who could have been the Chosen One. You just move forward, looking back hasn't done anyone any good."

"What about you two? If I join him, will you still

"Mate, stop right there, "Fred cut the younger wizard off. "You could decide to be a cross-dressing Snape impersonator and we would still love you."

"You're our brother, that means that you can pull all sorts of shite and we'd still help you when you need us." George added. He then turned to his twin and asked, "Cross-dressing Snape impersonator?"

Fred shrugged, not even sure where that had come from. "Don't ask."

Harry laughed and said. "Speaking of Snape...I just found out that he does get laid."

"No way." George snorted. "Severus Snape, the bat king of the dungeons."

With a smugness oozing out of his pores, the green-eyed wizard stated. "Snape's shagging Draco's dad."

Fred almost choked when he said, "You're shitting us, Harry. It's cruel to play pranks on your brothers."

"Not a hour ago, I saw Lucius Malfoy almost naked and in Snape's bed. I'm quite sure he wasn't knitting a sweater, practically flashing his bits on Snape's bed. I went to get him, so he could take me home, and there Lucius was, looking very much fucked out of his mind. And he was rather shameless about it, must be a Malfoy thing."

"He's probably got a huge cock." said Fred.

"I don't want to think about Snape Junior." George made a grimace.

Fred said with a grin, "I bet his all sexy under his robes."

"Stop talking about Snape in a sexual sense. I was very happy without knowing that he buggers anyone, let alone Lucius Malfoy."

"He is rather tasty." Fred said with his eyebrows making a wiggle.

George added, "But we're definitely into younger blondes."

"How is our lovely Draco these days?" they both asked in unison.

X

Somewhere in a dark and damp cabin, a figure groaned painfully and tried to lift up his body. There were no windows, no light other than the small gleam that got in from under the door that was bolted shut from the outside.

Remus Lupin couldn't very much remember how he had ended up in the solitary room, but he remembered the hex that had rendered him unconscious and sore. He had been in one of the safe house for the Order when he had heard that Harry was being moved to Grimmauld Place. The boy had shown him kindness and no discrimination over his lycanthropy. Harry had become his cub, Moony had adopted him and dubbed him his. Remus had no trouble accepting that decision.

When he had arrived near Grimmauld Place, someone had attached him. He had been in and out of consciousness, he remembered bits and pieces of someone entering and bringing him water. But then blackness, dark and deep like an empty void. He remembered seeing a pair of boots walking past the door, and then nothing. Just the hollow and blank numbness that had once again taken him along. Remus had no idea if it had been days, weeks or even months, he had no way of knowing where he was or who was there with him.

This was the first time he could stay awake for more than a few minutes. He wasn't an idiot and had figured out that he was being systematically drugged and he himself was doing the drugging by drinking the water that someone had left. But he had to survive and the water was essential in his continued existence. Thoughts about the war invaded his tired mind, he had a suspicion that he had not been taken by Death Eaters. They would have killed him already and not left him in a dingy room constantly drugged out of his mind.

Since he wasn't an idiot, he had a hunch as to who was behind it all but he didn't want to think about that possibility because if he lost faith in the Order than what else was there?

But he knew that he had to get out. He could feel Moony, under his skin and in his blood. The moon was gathering force and soon it would sing like the sweetest siren and lure Moony out. Remus was sure that it wasn't long now, perhaps a few days or more. He didn't have the Wolfsbane potion, he didn't have a way to protect himself and that made him panic. Without the remedy, he would be a wild beast, a child of the moon with only one thing on his mind and that was to hunt. Hunt and find a worthy mate.

X

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy lifted her head and hummed in question. "Yes, my dear?"

Draco looked fidgety and if possible, even paler than usual. That made the woman put down her book and look straight at her son. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"Do you think my friends are my friends because of my name?"

"What a silly thought, darling." the witch said with a melodic chuckle that filled the room. "Why would they care about your name when you are a wonderful young man?"

With a huff, the blonde said. "Well, you aren't exactly unbiased. Maybe you think I'm a wonderful person, but others might think differently."

"What is this really about?"

"Someone implied that my friends aren't really my friends, just people who hang around me for my name rather than my magnificent self." Hermione's words had made Draco think about his so-called friends and managed to come up with three people who he thought were his true friends. Well, four if he counted Harry, but the truth was that all of his friends were merely acquaintances who didn't mean much to him. Pansy, Blaise and Theo were the only ones he could be sure of because those three had seen him during his highest and lowest points, they had been close since being small kids. Draco now saw Harry as one of those people he could trust and be around without being afraid of rejection.

"Listen to me." Narcissa said firmly. "You're Draco Malfoy, not some snivelling first year Hufflepuff. I know for a fact that you are a kind, intelligent young man with much to give. You are not nor will you ever be anything less than that. If there is anyone who would want to be your friend because you're a Malfoy rather than for the reasons I just listed then they are the fools who are missing out. You're so like you father, it's uncanny."

Draco asked, "What do you mean?"

"He might act all high and mighty." the witch started, pressing his finger to Draco's chest. "But in here, he's very delicate. He used to go on and on about Severus this and Severus that, it was very much like a rant but that was his way of expressing himself. Awfully dramatic."

"It was in your seventh year, right?"

Narcissa nodded and said, "Your father and I were in our final year but Severus was in the year below. I still remember the day those two stopped acting like immature boys, it really made my life easier. Your father used me as an emotional crutch when Severus broke up with him. Oh it was horrible, I was starting to think I was dealing with an insecure witch rather than a wizard."

"I know why you two married, but I didn't know Sev dumped Father."

"It was just after Hogwarts." the woman explained. "Your father overheard Severus talking about that Muggle-born girl, Lily Evans. It was obvious that he still had some sort of lingering feelings for her even though he and your father had been together for a year. Things were said and the next thing I knew, Severus had left the country to pursue his potion dreams and Lucius was completely shattered."

"How come they got back together?"

Thinking back, the witch told her son. "Your grandfather had just announced our engagement when Severus returned, having stayed for over three years. Your father and I didn't marry out of love, but we do love each other like siblings. We have always been close, ever since our first year. The marriage was suitable for both because he didn't want anyone else other than Severus and I didn't want to marry someone I didn't even like. It was the day before the wedding when Severus came to me, asking to stop the ceremony. He had realised during his self-appointed exile that he had made a mistake by breaking up with your father. Lucius was so angry with him, half of the vases in the manor ended up thrown against the nearest wall. Eventually they talked it out and have been together ever since."

Draco had never heard that story before, but unlike most believed, he had a very strong and close relationship with his father. Lucius had never been a cold and heartless man at home, he and Narcissa had been and still were the epitome of loving parents. Draco knew that making him wasn't pleasant for either of them but he was nevertheless grateful that his father had made an effort, even if it had made him cry.

"Now, you and I are going to make sure everything is ready for tonight." the witch said as she stood and took her son's hand.

Draco asked. "Are you going to make Sev sit across the table again like last time?"

"You know, darling...I don't think I will." Narcissa said thoughtfully, but that was just a mask to cover up her diabolical plan to make the man sit at least five seats away from the blonde. She loved to make the man squirm, it was her little revenge for being an idiot all those years ago. "I have just the seat for dear Severus."

"What are we having for dessert then?"

"The lemon tart with cream, it was an excellent idea."

"Can you tell Father to not lick the spoon as if it was something other than a spoon." Draco wasn't about to say Sev's cock in front of her mother. "Last time, Theo had a bit of a problem afterwards. And it wasn't particularly easy sitting next to my friend who had a hard-on for my father."

Narcissa laughed and told Draco with an elegant shrug, "I can't control what you father does. And you and both know he only does it to get a rise out of Severus, especially when he has to sit so far away."

"The manor doesn't seem to have very thick walls. Mainly after you make them sit apart for three and a half hours."

The witch was always amused around her family, and she included Severus that odd yet strangely functioning bunch.

X

Lord Voldemort was gazing out of his window when a round-eyed elf informed him that Severus had once again arrived with the green-eyed temptation. The teenager was like a walking enticement that lured him in, only to make him completely drown in the other wizard. After standing just a few small steps from Harry Potter, Voldemort had realised that he would not let the young wizard slip through his fingers, he would make him his. He was the Dark Lord, what he wanted, he usually got. Usually, because at one point he had wanted the boy dead but that had not happened and he was suddenly very thankful for that. Otherwise he wouldn't be having very smouldering dreams about the wizard. He had started to see things more clearly ever since he had forced himself into the boy's mind and had taken over his body and senses. Consequently, his sordid attraction for the young teen had started to develop. But now he was an adult, at least in the eyes of the law and of course in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He felt better, knowing that Harry was old enough to act in his very naughty dreams.

The knock on the door was timid, but Severus had never barged in like a madman. When he laid eyes on Harry, his heart skipped a beat. Now that was a funny feeling. Very peculiar indeed.

The boy stood tall despite his petite stature and said, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear to forfeit the foretold prophecy and swear to never kill or seriously maim the wizard known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. As I swear it, so mote it be."

Bright magic glowed around Harry. He looked Tom in the eye and said. "I gave you my word. I would really feel better if you did the same."

Tom was impressed by the act of trust on Harry's part. He didn't hesitate and said his own oath. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, do hereby swear to give up the foretold prophecy and swear to never kill or cause serious harm to the wizard known as Harry James Potter. I swear to provide him with a place of safety and give him my word that I will not betray him. As I swear it, so mote it be."

"Thank you, Tom"

Something else twitched inside Tom but he had to earn the boy's trust before trying to seduce him.

"So now that I'm here, I want to know why you're able to send me visions."

The Dark Lord had expected the boy to be curious yet he had no intention of telling him the whole truth. Now that the vow was in place, he could trust Harry with his secrets. At least the modified version.

"Join me on the balcony, I'll have my elf bring us tea."

Harry ignored the feeling of weirdness that came over him. He was about to have tea with Voldemort, it threatened to make him laugh like a lunatic. The balcony was spacious and overlooked the entire estate, the vast landscape and a garden below. When he stepped out into the mild sunlight, a tray with tea had already been placed on the table and Voldemort asked him to sit. "I'm afraid I can't give you an answer which would satisfy you. However, I can tell you that it is all connected to your scar. It forms a link between our minds, I used it to send you dreams and visions, even the fake ones."

"Dumbledore told me about your Horcruxes." Harry deadpanned.

The deep crimson that pooled into Tom's eyes indicated that he was about to erupt in full-blown anger. His jaw clenched and for a moment Harry could swear he saw something dark pass across the man's features.

"What exactly did the old man tell you?" Tom's voice was thin and came out as a hiss, a very menacing hiss that promised cold fury.

Harry had known that Voldemort would be touchy about that particular subject. He went on, "He explained to me what a Horcrux is and why one would make a Horcrux. He said that you had several, hidden away."

"Why do I sense there is more?"

"Just remember that you can't kill me, you promised to be nice to me from now on." Harry said sheepishly.

Voldemort gritted, "Get on with it, I am in no mood to play games."

"Right. Well, I know that you made more than one Horcrux." Harry began. "The diary was one of them, but at the time I had no idea what it was."

"Where is the diary now?" the man questioned. His eyes narrowed at Harry when the teen looked down at his lap. "Am I correct in assuming it has been destroyed?"

Harry nodded and said, "I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang."

Tom had found out about the disappearance of his diary, a piece of his soul had been placed inside of it. Since the diary had been entrusted to Lucius, it was obvious that he had been the one to lose it. The blonde had already suffered for his failure, but Voldemort had no idea his Horcrux had been destroyed. He had no way of knowing because at the time he had still been a shadow of the wizard he had once been, a mere ghost that had no physical body or a way to feel.

"Dumbledore had a ring as well, he said it had also been a Horcrux."

"It was a fake, just a cursed dark object I had lying around. The real ring is safe."

Harry asked, "Like the locket?"

"How do you know about that?" Tom asked, he was not very happy to hear that the old fool knew so much about him. "How did Dumbledore found out about the locket?"

"I'm not sure, but he dragged me with him into a cave. We found the locket but it turned out to be a fake as well. There was a piece of parchment inside, stating that whoever had placed the forgery into the cave had the real Horcrux. I still have the fake one and the little note with the initial R.A.B written on it."

Tom chuckled and said, "Regulus Black switched the lockets at my request. You see, after I had hidden it there, I started to have doubts because I knew Dumbledore would eventually figure it out. He had seen some of my memories, read my mind unwillingly when I had no way of knowing how to protect my mind. I had just realised that I was indeed a wizard and not just a freak of nature who could make things happen. He invaded my mind when I was a young boy and probably saw the image of the cave."

"So the real one is with Regulus?" Harry asked. "But he was allegedly killed by you?"

"The real locket is safe with me, I have no intention to part with it. As for Regulus, I cannot give you an answer because I have no idea what happened to him. I had no part in his death, he simply disappeared. I suppose it was easier to blame it on me than actually look for the right answer."

Harry hummed in agreement, "I think the Order spends more time and resources on slander than the actual point of the whole secret society which is hardly covert because they're recruiting members through the paper. They have no real structure and the dim-witted members simply make plans that won't be carried out."

"When did you know?" Tom asked curiously, sipping his tea as if he wasn't having a chat with his former nemesis. "When did you realise that they were simply using you for the greater good?"

"The greater good, I do love that term." Harry smiled mockingly. "It was expected of me to die for them, it was my so-called duty. I was destined to face you alone while they would stay hidden and allowed one teenager to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Did you know that Dumbledore was the one to create most of those life threatening situations I ended up in? The stone under the school, the freaking basilisk, the Triwizard Tournament and the prophecy he failed to fucking mention. He wasn't the one to cause them but he knew that I was probably going to be in danger and he did nothing to stop it. I wanted him to explain to me why I was having visions but he ignored me all through the year, only when Sirius died did he tell me how sorry he was for everything. Then he had the nerve to tell me that I acted rashly."

Tom listened carefully and wished for the old man to still be alive, for he would have loved to have Harry confront the man. Maybe a tiny bit of torture would not have hurt either. "Barty did mention that the old coot had insisted on letting you compete, even though there was a way out for you. It was your name that came out from the Goblet, but the contract was formed between the one who put the name into the Goblet. Dumbledore however insisted that you had to take part, he was certain that by using you, he would gain some information on me. A sacrificial lamb if I may be blunt."

Harry snorted. "I knew he was using me, because I begged to be excluded. But at the time, I still trusted him and I didn't protest after I was thrown into it."

"Is it true that you are able to resist the Imperius? Barty was very impressed, I dare say he even felt proud." Tom informed the teen.

"After a few tries, I could overthrow it." the teen nodded. "Despite being a Death Eater in disguise, he was a very good teacher. I learned more in his class than I had all the previous year put together. It's a shame he got Kissed."

Tom chuckled, the deep yet sensual laughter that made Harry's groin twitch. He tried to ignore it and thought about the old Voldemort with his shiny and bald head knob and scaly cock as George had put it. But he couldn't think about that when Tom was sitting right in front of him, looking like a vision out of Harry's wet dream. And did he just call him Tom? He needed a quick escape.

"Do you really think I would let one of my most loyal Death Eaters get the Kiss? Harry, I am disappointed that you think so little of me."

Harry snapped out of his erotic daze and asked, "Barty is alive?"

"He is currently negotiating an alliance with the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, he is very capable as a politician. He has been working with Lucius, trying to get our Ministry ready for more or less peaceful takeover."

"Do you call all of your Death Eaters by their names?" Harry asked, but it came across more like teasing.

Voldemort looked away from the teen and thought of a way to verbalise his reasons. "My Inner Circle consists of those who have been loyal to be for a very long time. Both Lucius and Severus have been with me for two decades, right after they left Hogwarts. If I leave out the loss of my diary and what happened in the Department of Mysteries, then I can say that Lucius has been tremendously useful and for that reason, he has been my right-hand man for years. Severus has always been loyal to me, even if he spied for Dumbledore, he was in truth spying for me and telling the old man what I wanted him to hear. I trust him completely. Bella, while highly unhinged, is devoted and has never questioned me. I trust the Lestranges for the same reasons. Barty helped me come back, he is loyal to me and me alone. While the rest have a loyalty to their families, Barty is devoted to his Lord."

"You could have just said that you see them as more than just followers. You are allowed to have friends, you know." Harry said, cracking a smile.

"You cheek is not appreciated."

"Can we go back to the Horcruxes? You said that you had the lockets switched and that it is safe. What happens when all of them are destroyed?"

Tom exhaled loudly and frowned. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"Dumbledore said that it's an object that can contain a piece of a person's soul."

"A Horcrux is a very powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of their soul. The purpose of it is to attain immortality. If a Horcrux is created, it gives the one making it the ability to preserve one's soul in case the body is destroyed. More Horcruxes, means that the one can be closer to true immortality. In order to split your soul, you must commit a true act of evil, that being coldblooded murder. The soul piece is then enclosed into the chosen object with a dark spell that requires a fair amount of power and intent. When my body was destroyed all those years ago, I simply existed on a non-corporal level, my Horcruxes prevented my death. But perhaps this is story for another time, Harry."

"You know why I survived, right? That night you killed my parents."  
Harry said, his mood sobering up a bit.

"It was an old and rare type of magic. Your mother's sacrifice created an impenetrable force around you."

Harry nodded, "Her love saved me."

"It was partly my own fault, losing my body. When the curse rebounded and hit me, I completely shattered because I had pushed myself to my limits by creating a large number of Horcruxes. By then, I was extremely unstable in both mind and body. A side effect of making a Horcrux is the violation that you subject your soul to. It affects you both physically and mentally, I literally lost all of my emotions and became numb."

"What about now? Is it still affecting you?"

Tom looked contemplative for a moment before saying, "Having them close helps, because it still feels as if they belong into a single unit. I plan to reunite the pieces and patch up my soul, so to speak."

"How does that work? You put them into a cauldron and make a potion?" Harry inquired.

"The only way to reverse it is to feel remorse, I must truly repent the acts that created the Horcruxes, or any acts of evil."

Harry asked bluntly, "Do you think you can feel repentance?"

"Perhaps," Tom said pensively. " Perhaps not. When I possessed you, I saw many things in your mind and heart. In a way, it helped me. You helped me, Harry."

The green-eyed teen didn't know what to say. It still felt surreal to him, everything from being now on Voldemort's side and actually having a peaceful conversation with the man. On top of that, he was having a very unwelcomed reaction to the wizard, making his jeans tight and cheeks heated.

"I have arranged for the elves to pack up your things. I believe they're doing it as we speak. A room has been prepared for you."

"You want me to move it now?"

"I see no reason to delay it. I am not allowing you to return to that poor excuse of a shack you live in. You will stay here from now on and I will provide you with everything you need."

Harry huffed. "Why do I feel as if I'm a prisoner here. And I don't need you to provide for me, I have my own Gringotts vault."

"You are not a prisoner, I am not going to lock you up. However, I wish to know when you decide to leave the manor so I could arrange for someone to escort you. You are still hunted by the Order, I am not risking your safety."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Careful, Tom... I might start thinking that you care."

Tom started laughing, which made Harry frown. He had some sort of self-destructive need to get a rise out of Lord Voldemort. But the man hadn't fallen for his jabs. Instead, he was very pleasant and blatantly charming, fixing his gaze on the younger male every now and then. Harry found himself watching the man's hands, as he curled his fingers around his tea cup or when he casually slid his fingers into his hair to fix his locks. Harry traced the curve of Tom's lips, his eyes taking in the man's tongue that came out to wet his lips ever so often. He had to admit, the man was a work or art, a very disturbing thought to have about the man who had murdered your family and had recently tried to kill you as well. But somehow Harry's body didn't get the memo, his tented jeans were a testament of Harry's weak resolve. He would not lust after Voldemort, he couldn't possibly want the man. But the hard truth was that Harry was an extremely horny teenager and right now he just wanted to jump the Dark Lord. Maybe joining the Dark Lord had not been such a great idea after all.


	3. Chapter Three: Changes

**Author's Note**_**: **_I'm drowning in work, but I have tried to update all of my stories. Somehow this one got most of my attention. I can't really force my muse, that fickle bitch. I've decided to create a love triangle for Hermione, so check out the poll and vote. I want you to decide who comes out as the winner.

**Wicked Serendipity**

**Chapter Three: Changes **

Harry looked around the room he had been given in the Dark Lord's mansion. The huge windows overlooked tall trees and a medium sized pond with water lilies drifting on the surface. He had started to protest when Tom had said that he was going to stay in the same wing of the manor as Tom himself, but his complaints had been snubbed. Apparently, the Dark Lord's room was just a few doors from Harry's own. But the teen had to admit that it was a very nice room, luxurious and done up in light colours. The bed was big and could probably fit five people, but Harry didn't think about sharing his bed with anyone. Especially with Tom, definitely not.

When the door opened and in stepped the Dark Lord, Harry said with a frown, "Do you always barge in on your house guests?"

"I hardly have guests. Besides, I'm the Dark Lord."

"So knocking before entering someone's bedroom isn't compulsory?"

Tom ignored the teen, instead he looked around and asked, "Are you settled in? I have a few things I want to discuss with you."

"What things?" Harry questioned.

"You will find out when you join me in my study. Your bedroom is hardly the place to discuss such matters." Tom said with an amused smile and turned to leave. He missed Harry's glare that followed him out.

The green-eyed teen cursed under his breath and pushed himself off the bed. He was a bit curious about Voldemort's mysterious words, he couldn't deny that. The manor was still new and complex for Harry, so it took him a few wrong turns before he found himself before the man's private study. He didn't bother with knocking and waltzed right in. Tom stood in front of the vast bookcase, his back to Harry, yet he knew who was standing in the doorway.

"I see you decided to join me. Take a seat, Harry."

Tom had a book in hand when he walked to his desk. Placing the book down, Tom went to stand by the window and turned his eyes on Harry. "In truth, there are two things I wish to discuss, but I have a feeling only one of them will interest you. When Severus came to me with the news of your desire to set up a meeting, I gave him a task to see through. I understand that your werewolf friend has not been seen for a great deal of weeks?"

"Did you kidnap him?"

Tom chuckled. "No, I did not capture your wolf, but someone else did. Severus has successfully completed his task and he was able to find out who the real culprit is."

"It's the Order." Harry said dryly. "Bill suspected they might be behind this."

"The Imperius Curse is very useful." Tom said. "Severus identified the person responsible and Lucius placed Auror Davenport under the Imperius when he visited the Ministry. The Auror provided Lucius with a handful of discriminating documents. It looks as if though your friend is being kept in one of the safe houses the Order uses."

Tom handed Harry a light brown folder with pictures inside. The green-eyed teen felt anger surge through his blood when he flipped through the pictures and papers. There was a picture of Harry and Remus, taken secretly when they had been in Grimmauld Place before Harry's sixth year. Harry remembered that day, it had been a few days before the start of school and Moody had escorted him away from the Dursleys. Sirius had been gone for a few months and both Harry and Remus had still been depressed about it. Harry had lost his godfather, his final chance to have a family and Remus had lost his old friend and confidant after just getting him back.

"It is clear that your closeness with the wolf gave the Order ideas. By eliminating him and essentially leaving you without parent-like figures."

Harry asked, "Did Snape find out where they're keeping him."

"Not exactly, but Lucius has leads." Tom said.

"And why are your favourite pet Death Eaters trying to find Remus?"

Tom smiled innocently. "As a token of my appreciation. Consider this my gift to you for joining me."

"Do you expect the dynamic duo to come up with a location soon? I want to personally deal with the ones who took Remus."

Tom looked contemplating for a moment. He already knew where Remus Lupin was being kept but he decided to stay silent. "And you shall, that I can promise you. Though, I'm not sure Severus would agree with you, he actually hates working with Lucius. Severus is a very meticulous man, he has his own ways and he is a brilliant spy. He works best when he is alone."

"And Malfoy?"

"Lucius is as slippery as an eel, cunning and loves being in the spotlight. He thinks big but sometimes his own ego gets in the way and his mouth gets him in trouble. He works best with either Barty or the Lestrange brothers."

Harry gave Tom a pensive look and asked, "You know your Death Eaters pretty well. Is it because they're your friends?"

"I do not pretend to know all of my followers, but my Inner Circle consists of people I trust."

"Come on, say it." Harry said tauntingly. "You think of them as more than minions."

Tom ignored Harry jest and pushed the conversation back to Remus. "As I said, finding your wolf was my gift to you. That being said, I think it's time to discuss the other matter."

"You want something, right?" Harry lifted his brow. "You think since you did something nice for me, I have to pay in kind. Is this how it's going to be from now on. You want something and you think by doing me a favour I will be more willing to yield to you."

"I was hoping you would see it differently. I do not require anything from you, other than that which you are willing to give. I do not expect you to repay me for anything, I simply wish to make use of you. You wished to stay neutral and I will respect your decision."

Harry frowned. "Then what's this all about?"

"I want you to give me the location of the Order's centre of operations. I want to know where they gather, how many serious members there are. We know many things but as of right now, we do not know where they meet."

"They used to meet in Grimmauld Place, but I banned all of them from entering. Best guess is the Weasley house, but I don't really know for sure. The Order is very paranoid, they change their safe houses all the time."

Tom mused, "But you think that the Weasleys would be stupid enough to allow the Order into their home, put their children in danger?"

"Arthur and Molly are loyal to the Order. I think they believe that it's the safest place for them. There are protective wards around the Burrow."

"Tell me about the wards." Tom ordered.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know anything about the wards. Order members can Apparate inside."

Tom paced around his study, deep in thought. He needed to get rid of the Order of the Phoenix. But he needed a plan. "You spoke of allies."

"They're not allies, they're my friends who support me and are loyal to me."

"You are loyal to me now, therefore your friends are now loyal to me." Tom argued, trying to make the teen understand that by joining him, he also put his friends in the position where they have to choose their side. The younger man only snorted, making Voldemort snap. "Are they neutral as well?"

Harry spoke, "Are you asking me whether they would join your side as well?"

"I'm not asking them to join me, but I think you understand that I cannot allow you to have contact with any of them if they are still firmly on the Light side. Whatever they think of your allegiances, not everyone is willing to changed their views simply for a friend."

"You can't forbid me anything." Harry shot back. "What happened with me not being a prisoner here? You can't just tell me what I can't do or who I can't see."

"Harry, why do you insist of twisting my words." Tom groaned, his patience with the teen wearing thin. "I am not going to stop you from seeing your friends, I am merely concerned. How can I be sure that your trusted and loyal supporters won't betray me. I need to be sure that I can trust them."

With a frown set on his face, Harry questioned the man, "Why would they?"

"Tell me about your friends." Tom ordered.

The younger man looked at Tom with a weird expression but did as Tom had said. " I'm fairly certain that you don't actually care but if it helps you trust my word then so be it. Hermione is my best friend, she's been by my side ever since we started Hogwarts. She's a Muggle-born and before you say anything nasty about Muggle-borns, I just want you to know that Hermione Granger is the smartest, bravest and most brilliant witch you have ever met and are likely to meet in the future. She sees me as Harry, not the supposed Saviour who got saddled with vanquishing you. Hermione is completely loyal to me and she believes in her independence, so I doubt she would ever become a Death Eater."

"I will try to remember that." Tom chuckled. "As I said before, not all Muggle-borns are useless and weak. If you say she is the epitome of brilliance then I will believe your word."

Harry grinned and said, "She might not like you all that much, but she is interested to know about your views and plans regrinding Muggle-borns. In addition to Hermione, I trust Bill Weasley. He was one of the first to help me and he has been giving me information ever since."

"Do you think he would be willing to turn spy for us? He is still trusted in the Order, it is the perfect chance for us to keep tabs on them."

"You would have to ask Bill. You said spy for us, what exactly am I to make of that?" asked Harry curiously, though he was secretly hoping that Tom meant some sort of equal standing. Harry had no wish to be a Dark Lord, but he didn't like the idea of being just another one of Voldemort's lackeys. "Us as in you consider me as an equal?"

Tom sighed and turned away from the window. He hated admitting the truth to the boy but he had promised Harry that he would at least try to be honest and forthcoming. "As much as this pains me, I cannot deny that ever since my resurrection I have come to realise that you and I are not so different. Before you protest let me explain why I find us to be alike. For instance, our childhoods were very much the same; I was raised in an orphanage and you were raised by your Muggle relatives who didn't seem to care for you at all. I saw some of your memories when I possessed you and I saw glimpses of your childhood. You know that my father was a filthy Muggle, that makes me a half-blood like you. In a way, we are alike, but at the same time, we are very much apart from one another. I have started to see things clearer and there is no denying that you are the source of my constant misery, the only one who can challenge me and irritate me more than I ever thought possible. But you are my equal and I shall treat you as such."

Harry didn't know what to say, he had not expected the man to make such a statement. But it gave him a sense of accomplishment, it was a clear sign to Harry that he had managed to get under the wizard's skin. He had made Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard around, think about him. "I bet you're dying inside right now. Do admit that Harry Potter, the biggest pain in your arse, is your equal. I bet that hurts."

"Why are you adamant in ruining my perfectly genuine attempt to be sincere? If things were different, I would be quite happy to kill you. But many things have changed and I am trying to be cordial with you, earn your trust by being truthful. I could very well just lock you in your room and have Severus use you for potion ingredients, but I promised you that I would treat you with respect. The least you could do is show me the same courtesy."

Harry looked down and said, "It's hard to sit here and pretend that you and I haven't been at each other's throats for years. You killed my parents, you have been trying to kill me ever since I was a baby. Do you expect me to just smile and forgive you. I'm sorry if you think I'm being ungrateful and that I'm not showing enough appreciation for taking me in, but I didn't ask you for anything."

Tom was feeling torn. He had not expected Harry to just forget their more than rocky past. But on the other hand, Tom had been sure that Harry had thought everything through. It was begin to look as if the teen hadn't really considered what would happen later, after he had joined Voldemort's side. "Perhaps this conversation should be laid to rest for now. You were telling me about those who you trust, your friends."

"The Weasley twins are trustworthy like their brother Bill. According to them, I could go dark and they would still be my brothers. I think Fred and George would join you if I asked, they won't be hard to convince."

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Fred and George have always been a bit different from their family. Those two would have made great Slytherins, both are smarter than they let on and have a knack for trouble." Harry explained to the man. He added with a grin. "They're also rather taken with one of your minions."

Tom looked suspicious. "Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Malfoy."

With an annoyed huff, Voldemort said, "Dear Merlin, I'll have grey hairs because of Lucius."

"Your hair is hardly going to turn grey any time soon." Harry smirked. "And I was actually talking about the little Malfoy. They've set their sights on Draco."

"In that case I wish them luck." Tom chuckled. "Lucius is very protective over his son, your friends will have to tread carefully."

Harry could imagine the twins going against the haughty blonde. Fred and George had never given up on their dreams and they wanted the younger blonde. "You will lose one of your favourite pets if he even looks at them wrong."

"Must you call my Inner Circle by that degrading term? Severus will surely smother you in your sleep if he hears you calling him my pet."

"Sev can't kill me, he would miss me too much." the younger man replied with a smile. Snape hadn't admitted it out loud, but Harry was sure that Severus would be awfully bored without the teen to give him constant headaches. "Where is he anyway?"

Tom shrugged elegantly and stated, "I do give my Inner Circle some time off. Severus has been less busy now that the Order does not trust him, he is known to them as a traitor. Alas, he had more free time on his hands, I do not keep tabs on him. Now that I have sent Lucius on a mission, he is bored stiff and rarely leaves his brewing room."

"I can cheer him up a bit. I tend to get some sort of reaction out of him every time I open my mouth." Harry told the man.

Tom took a moment to really look at the teen sitting in his study. He had to push away all thoughts about the teen draped over his bed. That had to wait, because Harry wouldn't willingly consent to it. He need Harry to understand that he wasn't playing with him, that this was more than just a way to conquer the teen. He had already succeeded in making Harry his ally, the teen was after all his equal. Tom had devised a plan, during his chat with Harry all he could think about was getting rid of the Order. Now he knew where to strike and he planned to strike soon enough.

"I'm a bit peckish." said the teen. "If you plan to keep me here, you ought to feed me."

Tom sighed at Harry's stubbornness. "For the last time, I am not keeping you here. You are free to leave, though I would like for you to stay. This is the safest you will ever be, here with me."

"Who's going to protect me from you?"

"I won't hurt you."

"I think I will remain sceptical until I can be sure of that." Harry told the man, meeting his dark brown eyes with his own. He had meant every word, Tom would have to prove his intentions.

X

Bill eyed the tent that his father and brothers were trying to hoist up. It was a hot August day, the Burrow was going to be packed and Bill was very much against it. He was still in the Order, he still put on a good face when his parents talked about Harry's betrayal and his ungratefulness. He had tried to sway his mother and Fleur's parents to push the wedding party into a safe time frame, but the two witches had been headstrong and refused to listen to reason. Even though Molly didn't like Fleur all that much and practically hated the girl's mother, the redheaded matriarch was happy for her eldest son and both she and Arthur had consented to having the wedding in the Burrow. Arthur had actually insisted on it.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Fleur, the French witch had made it clear that she didn't want Molly around her. The twins had also arrived, though were staying clear of any Order member. Looking around the place, Bill couldn't help the thought that Harry should be with them.

"Are we ready?" came the voice of Arthur.

Bill looked around the backyard where the party tent had been set up. He saw Kingsley and various Order members walking back and forth the perimeter, their wands in hand and a look of vigilance in their eyes. The wards around the Burrow were down until all of the guests Apparated in or used their Portkeys, they were essentially sitting ducks in the middle of a hay field.

Everything was indeed done, the only thing that needed to be finished was the tables and the dance floor in the middle of the tent. Hermione was trying her best to avoid Ron, the redheaded boy strutting around with his hands in his pockets. The girl had noticed Bill just outside the tent and set her course towards him.

Bill asked as Hermione reached him, "I saw Ron going into the house."

"I know he's your brother, but I just have the strangest urge to strangle him. Not only did he bring Lavender Brown, he can't shut his big mouth."

"Mum said that Ron and Lavender are dating again, she called them a lovely couple. Lavender is supposedly perfect for her Ronniekins." Bill chuckled.

Hermione saw Molly approach them. Molly's shrill voice made Hermione want to gag. The older witch gave Hermione a funny look as she took Bill by the arm. "You're bride is waiting for you."

Bill gave a smile and said to Molly, "I'll be right there, Mum."

The older witch was reluctant to leave but both the redhead and Hermione stood their ground and waited for Molly to leave. Seeing her retreating back, Hermione said, "I don't know how long I can keep up the pretence. I hate that I have to smile and nod whenever I hear someone talking about Harry. They're all such hypocrites, one minutes they were his friends and now all I hear from them is how Harry has betrayed us and joined the Dark."

"They got that one right." Bill chuckled.

"If Harry says that Voldemort isn't what we were led to believe than I trust him. Harry is the last person who would lie about Voldemort. He doesn't lie about anything because he's Harry. Besides, he can hardly keep a straight face when he does lie."

X

Harry was stabbing his fork into the chicken breast that was on his dinner plate. He wasn't in a particularly good mood. Firstly, it was the night of Bill's wedding with Fleur Delacour, the beautiful witch who had been a Triwizard Champion and friendly with Harry. Bill hadn't said anything about his bride's views or her stance on the war, though the green-eyed wizard didn't really care about that. He liked Fleur and wanted Bill as a friend and supporter, but he didn't want to put Bill in a situation where he had to take sides.

He was engrossed in his thought and still assaulting his food, but Tom's presence did not go unnoticed. The teen didn't exactly see the other man's lurking form in the doorway, his deep chocolate eyes piercing and focused.

"I know you're there." Harry said. "Don't stand there like a creepy pervert."

Tom's deep laugh made the teen's skin tingle. Stepping out of the shadows, Tom walked closer to Harry and stood directly behind the teen. He leaned closer to whisper into Harry's ear, "Not many can sense my arrival."

Harry swallowed hard. "You're like a Dementor."

"You wound me, Harry." Tom said with a chuckle. "I thought that perhaps I would join you for supper, but I got held up."

As Tom went to sit, Harry released the breath he had been holding and asked, "Were you plotting world domination again?"

"I was under the impression that you wished to stay neutral. Has that changed? You need only ask and I will include you, share my plans with you and maybe even let you have a say." Tom said to the teen with a casual expression, his tone even and nonchalant as if asking about the weather. He had every intention to use Harry's ideas, to give the teen a chance to truly be his equal.

The green-eyed wizard pushed away his plate, raising his gaze to meet Voldemort's. "I have no interest in the war."

"Then you will most likely have little interest in the Ministry takeover."

"What Ministry takeover?" Harry perked up, he couldn't hide his curiosity. He had planned to stay away but taking the Ministry of Magic was a big step.

Toying with his wine glass, Tom looked at Harry with an intense gaze that made Harry want to look away. "It will happen tonight, everything is set and waiting for my command. I am not storming the Ministry, this is purely a formality."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the course of six months, I have placed spies in the Ministry and I have replaced some of the key members of the Wizengamot with my own loyal followers. Polyjuice and the Imperius Curse do work wonders. With Lucius bribing high-ranking Ministry officials and Barty securing allegiances with the foreign Ministers for Magic, I have full control over our Ministry."

Harry asked, "Are you going to be the new Minister?"

"No, taking the Ministry under my control is not about having the Minister's position. I plan to leave it to Barty and Lucius, they can handle it on their own."

"But you're still the master mind behind everything, you pull the strings." Harry countered.

Tom savoured his wine and observed the teen sitting across from him. Harry was trying his hardest to stay indifferent, make it seem as if he was simply asking out of courtesy, but Tom knew that Harry was itching to know more. He wanted to be involved but something was keeping him from taking a more active part. He needed to coax the younger man into wanting it himself. Tom had plans for Harry Potter and he was going to achieve them but he wanted the young wizard to be willing. Seeing the teen stand, Tom asked, "Are you really going to deny being curious, Harry? You know you want to find out more, you want to get involved. What is stopping you from joining me?"

"I did join you." Harry reminded the man before stepping away from the table.

Tom's eyes followed Harry in the room. As he was about to leave, the older man said, "You may believe that neutrality is the best choice, but you and I both know that it is only a matter of time before you can't stay away any longer."

Harry felt the temptation. He felt a pull towards the Dark Lord, an urge to let go of the last threads that kept him connected to the Light and feel the consuming power and brutal beauty of the magic that Tom gave off in waves. It was intoxicating, Harry's own magic wanted to touch and dance with Tom's dark and alluring magnetism. He didn't say anything to the man, walking away from the dining room with a stubborn frown on his face. He had to put some distance between himself and Tom.

X

Hermione looked around the tent that was filled with music and dancing, guests feeling merry and secure, as if there wasn't a threat of war hanging above the their heads. She also missed Harry, the green-eyed wizard had been living in the Dark Lord's manor for two whole days, and Hermione was worried sick. The boy wasn't just staying with anyone, this was Voldemort, the wizard who had been after Harry for a better part of the teen's life. As much as she wanted to enjoy the wedding, Hermione wasn't feeling particularly festive. Watching the dancing couple, she wondered if Fleur would like her husband's loyalty to Harry.

"May I have this dance?" a deep and slightly accented voice asked out of nowhere, making Hermione jump and abruptly turn. She let out a small sigh of relief when she came face to face with an old friend.

"Viktor... I didn't know you were attending the wedding? It's great to see you." the girl babbled.

The Bulgarian wizard was looking handsome in his dark suit, flashing a smile to the young witch. "Fleur invited me, I stayed in the back."

"You've worked on your English." Hermione commented. "You hardly have an accent."

Viktor explained, "I have been practicing. I have accepted a position in Puddlemere United, I am their new Seeker."

"That's wonderful and your English is very good. I'm sorry for not writing but things have been rather chaotic around here and I simply couldn't. How have you been? "

"Well, I moved here because of the Quidditch team and I admit liking it here. I know there is a war looming, if not already in the works, but I plan to start a new chapter here." Krum told the witch. He took Hermione's hand and as they walked towards the dance floor, he continued. "I had hoped to see Harry Potter here tonight but I heard from almost everyone that he has disappeared. Is he well, do you know?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't know where Viktor's loyalties lied. "Harry had a little disagreement with some of the people here."

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you something, but I was not sure if a letter would be the safest." Viktor started with explaining. He pulled the witch aside and made sure no one followed them. Slipping out of the tent, Krum led them towards a little bench that was hidden under a shade of a tree. As they sat, Hermione wanted to speak, but Viktor pressed his finger against the girl's lips. "Let me say a few things. Firstly, I did not return to England only for the Quidditch position, I was hoping that maybe you were still interested in exploring this friendship between us. I feel, and I hope that you feel it as well, that maybe there is something more between us. Your letters were all lovely and I allowed myself the thought that perhaps you wanted to see me again."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up even though the air had cooled down a bit. "I did, I'm happy that you're here. Seeing you again was a surprise but a very pleasant one."

"You and that ginger boy are not together?"

Hermione snorted and couldn't help laughing at the imagine. "No, Ron is an immature prat and I would never have anything to do with him. Trust me, there is absolutely nothing between us."

"That makes me very happy, Hermione."

"You learned my name." the girl teased.

Viktor chuckled, making Hermione's skin break out in goose bumps. "It's such a beautiful name, I didn't want to butcher it with my horrible accent again."

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about? You said you had a few, something you didn't want to say in a letter." the witch asked.

"There is a war going on, maybe you haven't fully realised it, but it started as soon as news of the Dark Lord's return travelled across the land. And it is whispered that your friend Harry is the one who can defeat him."

"You said Dark Lord. Only those loyal to him call him the Dark Lord." Hermione said dryly. "Harry said it, not me."

Krum looked at the empty field in front of them and asked. "Does that mean I can't take you out on a date?"

Despite the situation, Hermione laughed. She hardly cared about Viktor's allegiances, her own best friend had moved in with the Dark Lord and managed to convince her that he hadn't indeed lost his mind. Besides, she really liked Victor. "Depends on where you wanted to take me to?"

Krum looked at the witch with uncertainty. "Do you not mind?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked pointedly. When the man shook his head, she asked again, "Have you killed, tortured or ridiculed Muggles, Muggle-borns or anyone else for that matter? Does my Muggle-born status disturb you or is my blood a problem for you?"

Viktor took the witch's hand into his and said with honesty, "No, I would never do that. Your blood doesn't make you who you are, Hermione. You are smart and beautiful, a very lovely witch. I may be a dark wizard but I would never hurt you or anyone you care about. I admit having a certain disdain for Muggles but you are a witch in both heart and blood."

"I don't mind you being a dark wizard or a supporter of Voldemort, it hardly matters. If you say you are not prejudiced against Muggle-borns than I believe you." Hermione suddenly thought about the future. Most of his true friends were already leaning towards the dark and no matter what Harry said, Hermione knew that Harry wanted to join Voldemort. She was going to be affected and surprisingly, she didn't mind being a dark witch. To her magic was magic, light and dark magic were each other's complimenting elements. She had read enough books to know that what truly mattered was intent and what you used the spells for. She gave Viktor a smile and looked down at their joined hands. "I would very much like to come out with you."

They stayed under the starry sky until screams of panic and terror could be heard from the tent. Then all hell broke loose.

X

Bill had just led his new wife to the refreshments table when a small ball of light flew straight into the tent and hovered in the middle. Everything went quiet and people stared at each other and the white light.

"_The Ministry has fallen_."

The echo of the message bounced from the tent walls, the panic that ensued was something that was expected. While some were stuck in their spot, pops of Disapparating could be heard. Bill had Fleur behind him as the protective wards and spells started to dissolve. All the Order members had their wands in hand and they soon got to use them as swirls of black could be seen in and outside of the wedding tent. There were screams, fear and running. Hermione and Viktor came running in and immediately reached for their wands.

Bill pulled Fleur by the hand and saw Hermione walking their way. He turned to Fleur and said, "Take your sister, my sister and Hermione. Get out of here."

Fleur just nodded and hiked up her dress so she could move better. The Death Eaters were still encircling the area, but no one had attacked yet and the Order members were just confused and looking around. People were still running and Disapparating away from the Burrow.

"They have taken the Ministry." Molly was shrieking by now. In the commotion, no one had noticed Fleur, Hermione and Ginny Apparating away with Gabrielle and Fleur's parents. Suddenly the Death Eaters attacked. Hexes and curses were thrown, the array of blue, green and red lights blinded. Bill tired his hardest to put up shielding charms and protective charms, while Molly continued her screeching and all the Order members fought their masked enemies. The twins were oddly amused and Fred said to his brother, "Best wedding I've ever been to."

George blocked a hex and laughed, "You haven't been to a wedding before."

"Sure I have, but there weren't any Death Eaters providing vigorous exercise after cutting the wedding cake."

Some of the attackers in black robes and silver masks Disapparated in a flurry of dark smoke, two Death Eaters grabbed Aurors Jones and Diggle, another Disapparated away with a Tonks. Bellatrix's cackle was the last thing that could be heard around the Burrow before all was quiet again, the Dark Lord's mark looming over the house.

X

Tom was enjoying a quiet, peaceful evening with a nice glass of Firewhiskey and a good book. His study was like a perfect little getaway, a silent haven. That is until the door banged opened and a very angry Harry Potter barged in with his green-eyed full of fire and his face constricted in fury.

"You utter bastard!"

Tom looked up from his book. Meeting the teen's gaze, a shiver made its way up the man's spine. The young wizard was beautiful in his rage. "You have to be more specific."

The younger one growled, his voice filled with irritation, "You attacked the Burrow, sent your pets to attack Bill's wedding. All of my friends were there, the ones I still trust. They were there."

"I was not aware that it was Mister Weasley's wedding." Tom answered nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter, the point is you sent Death Eaters after my friends."

Tom placed his book on the desk and looked Harry in the eye. "I sent them to eliminate Order members, the Ministry is ours, I do not like loose ends. The Order of Phoenix is the only thing standing in my way. The sooner I get rid of them, the sooner I can go ahead with the rest of my plans."

"I don't give a fuck about the Order." Harry shouted. "Hermione was there, the twins and Ginny. Fuck, half of the people I know were there because a man who has been like a brother to be got married. And you, without even thinking about the consequences, sent people to kill them."

Voldemort didn't really appreciate Harry's tone but he kept himself calm. "They were under strict orders, your friends were not to be harmed and I believe they were left untouched. I was very specific in my orders, I only sent them to retrieve a few selected individuals."

Harry wasn't listening and he certainly wasn't done ranting. "Don't be so bloody calm about this. My friends could have been hurt, or worse, they could have died. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What if one of the hexes had hit Hermione?"

"As I understand, she is a very capable witch."

"Don't you dare try to be funny right now." said the teen. "I trusted you, but I guess trusting the Dark Lord was a pretty dumb move on my part. You asked me about my friends, you wanted me to believe that you actually care and then you attack them. Do you even know anything about Remus, or was that another one of your attempts to get me to believe that you actually want to have me on your side?"

Tom didn't say anything, making Harry even more frustrated. The teen wanted Voldemort to get mad at him, he wanted to see him fight back, not sit in his wingchair with a serene expression as he sipped his drink.

"Is there anything else you wish to say to me?" Tom asked as he drank his whiskey. Harry's anger hadn't dissolved, he still looked royally pissed off. And apparently asking if he was done with his tantrum was the wrong thing to ask. The fire in the green pools intensified.

"I can't believe you." Harry screamed at the man. "I stay here because you won't let me leave, I can't see my friends because they think you're a murdering psychopath."

Tom stood up, his superior height towering over Harry. But the boy didn't back down, seizing up the Dark Lord with a burning glare. Harry continued his tirade, spitting out, "You're a megalomaniac, a loathsome and unfeeling bastard. You've been fucking up my life ever since I was a baby, and now that I made a fucking vow not to kill you, you stab me in the back. It was a bloody mistake to even think that you could understand how important these people are to me

He couldn't say any more because Tom was the Dark Lord and he didn't like it when people yelled at him. He certainly didn't like Harry being the one who spewed such hatred his direction. Before Harry could finish his sentence, Tom grabbed him and caught the teen's mouth in a kiss, stopping his raged induced rant. Warm, pliant lips captures Harry's own, but the teen was still struggling, pushing his clenched fists against Tom's firm chest.

The moment he was kissed, Harry's brain short-circuited and he was like putty in Tom's arms. But the rational part of his brain, the one that kept telling his body that it was wrong to have lustful hormone-driven urges for the man that was known to him as the Dark Lord, was resisting. That logical part kept struggling and he tried his hardest not to give in. But Tom's lips were so soft yet firm, his tongue begging entrance. His hands relaxed and instead of trying to push the man away, Harry touched the broad chest before him, his fingers exploring what was underneath the deep blue silk shirt Tom wore. An involuntary moan escaped Harry, making Tom kiss the teen harder but that was the symbolic cold shower Harry needed to realise that he had been lip locked with the Dark Lord. Pulling away as if the connection burned, Harry took a step back and breathed out heavily. Voldemort was looking at the teen like a predator, ready to bounce on the teen and throw him on the desk. His usual brown eyes were deep crimson, giving him that fear inducing look that had Harry's heart beat faster.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Tom licked his lips and smoothed out a few wrinkles on his shirt. He didn't answer Harry, so the boy stepped away, his pulse hammering. He wasn't exactly angry at the man, he was blaming his own stupid body and weak will for giving in. The truth was that he had been wanting to do that ever since he saw the man upon coming to the manor, but he had convinced himself that it was the last thing he needed. The man was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, the bloody wizard who killed Lily and James and left Harry orphaned. There was enough reasons for Harry to never kiss the man, let alone have erotic dreams about him. "Don't ever do that again."

Before Tom could say anything in return, Harry was out of the room, the heavy door closing with a loud thump behind him. Despite Harry words, Tom knew that the teen wanted more, he could practically feel the green-eyed wizard's need. Harry was still unaware of it but Tom was going to have him, he was going to have the teen by his side and in his bed. With a smug smile, Tom slumped into his seat and downed the rest of his drink. Harry wouldn't be able to resist, he would be back for more sooner than he allowed himself to think.

X

It was happening. Blood rushed in his veins, drummed in his ears and set his body aflame. He could feel his bones cracking and muscles rippling under his skin. The moon was not merciful and as it climbed higher, so did the urge to run. A wild, untamed need to run and hunt. When a loud and piercing howl echoed from the dark room, the moon full and it's rays penetrated the window that had been nailed shut with a few planks.

Someone was walking back and forth behind the door, their heavy boots visible from the small crack under the door. That person had yet to hear the low growling, deep pants that emitted from the werewolf who encircled the room. It didn't take much, just vicious and raw strength to break down the door. A wide-eyed wizard stared at the snarling beast, but he couldn't even reach for his wand before the wolf jumped him and tore out his throat with a gush of blood. With a growl, the werewolf scratch and clawed his way out of the small cabin and took off towards the thick forest. Moony was in charge now, Remus Lupin was gone and the werewolf had other things on his mind.

X

With the coming morning, Harry was painstakingly aware of the previous night. He could pretend that nothing had happened, but as soon as he opened his eyes it hit him like a ton of very hard bricks. He had dreamed about Tom, dreamed about his touches and sinfully addicting kisses that Harry had no business knowing. Why did he have to be so bloody perfect, with his dark eyes filled with hunger and his lips so soft and demanding? Why had he agreed to even stay in the man's manor, deliberately putting himself through some kind of torture by being near the enigmatic wizard? But Tom was such a temptation and Harry was a young man with desires and urges that teens his age had. It was perfectly normal to wake up with the sheet tented and a hot ache in the pit of one's stomach. Having wild sex dreams about the Dark Lord certainly had its impact on Harry.

He needed a cold shower, preferably a very icy one that could erase all traces of lust. The black tiles felt cool under Harry's forehead, the water splashing on the floor and Harry's back. Sometimes he hated being who he was, he wanted to be just another ordinary guy. Tom would never want him, especially being who he was, men like Lord Voldemort didn't do love. A tumble between the sheets would be fantastic but then what? Would he be dismissed, making things awkward and painful for Harry? But what did he care, he wasn't going to sleep with Tom or even think about the possibility of having the man take him to his bed. He was just going to forget that it ever happened.

Of course, Harry's body had other ideas and the hollow feeling in the deep, dark corner of his heart made the green-eyed teen question his sanity. Without even thinking about it, Harry slid his hand over his chest, caressing his nipples. He sneaked his fingers around his half-erect member while images of his dream played out like a recording. All sorts of ideas suddenly invaded his mind and he bit his lip when he felt himself stir, he could easily finish this with just the thought of Tom and his wonderfully kissable lips. The way it had felt, tasted and made him weak in the knees, the sheer pleasure he had seen in the man's eyes and the sweetness of him mouth was enough to have Harry close his eyes and imagine it happening again and again. He pretended that his hand was Tom's, stroking him just right, his firm grip and soft skin making him want to come. Giving himself over to the onslaught of out-of-control emotions and the simple desire to be taken by the very same man he visualized was all he needed to paint the tiles with his release. Panting heavily, Harry came to his senses and felt the overpowering feeling of shame encase him.

Stalking out of the shower, Harry's mood took a serious nosedive and all he could think about now was the immorality of his wanking session. He had no right to want the man, he was strictly off-limits. Not only was he the Dark Lord, the man who had killed and caused misery to many, but he was also the man who had the potential to ruin the teen. He had the power to hurt him and make him suffer without even touching him, destroying Harry's heart was the most effortless thing Tom could do.

A knock on the door brought Harry back from his thoughts. He wrapped the towel around his hips and yanked open the door, his irritation leaving him a little when he saw Draco. The blonde's eyes raked over Harry's chest.

"Like what you see?"

The younger Malfoy smirked. "I definitely appreciate the view, but you are hardly my wank fantasy."

Harry's cheeks heated when he remembered what had happened in the shower just minutes earlier. He tried to deflect the subject. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was asked to escort you to the dining room. The Dark Lord is having breakfast and he wants you to join him."

"Since when are you his bloody owl?" Harry asked, making the blonde raise his brow in question. Realising that his temper was coming out to play, Harry sighed and told the other teen. "I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll pass."

Draco leaned against the doorframe and asked, "Something is wrong with you. Want to talk about it?"

"Offering me free therapy now? Is Voldemort depriving you of actual Death Eater business?" Harry asked mockingly.

The blonde shrugged. "I haven't had a real mission yet, something that I could actually pull off. That thing with Dumbledore was never meant to work, I wouldn't have done it. When Sev showed up, I knew I was off the hook."

"Did you know that he would be there?"

"Sev promised my mother than he would look out for me. He is my godfather after all."

Harry snorted. "And shagging your dad."

Draco asked with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I sort of walked in on them, I didn't actually see anything other than your father being all smug about getting buggered. Anyway, doesn't matter...So Severus promised to help you?"

"The only reason I was given that particular mission was to punish my father for his cock-up in the Ministry. When he got caught, the Dark Lord was livid and he poured all that disappointment into destroying Dumbledore. I was chosen because I was a Hogwarts student and I had access to certain things. Also, because my father had failed our Lord and I had to pay for it. Sev knew I could never pull it off and told me that the old coot had asked him to kill him anyway, something about a curse that would have killed him in a year. He also thought that Sev could prove his supposed loyalty to our Lord by doing this but in truth he was glad to off the Headmaster."

Harry pulled a shirt over his head and said as he grabbed his jeans from the chair. "You might want to turn around."

"I've seen cocks before, Potty."

"You haven't seen mine and I would like to keep it as such." Harry shot back, giving the blonde a stern look. Draco turned and walked out of the room, giving the other wizard some space. Harry pulled a pair of boxers out of his bag and chucked the towel into the corner. The blonde walked back in and Harry snapped, "Draco!"

The young Malfoy grinned. "I thought you were done."

"I know where the dining room is, so you can go. I don't need an usher."

Draco's smile faded. "What crawled up your arse?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." Harry sighed as he adjusted his belt. He grabbed his sweater and followed Draco out. Harry realised that Draco was still waiting for a proper answer, so he said. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. I just have to figure out a few things before I make decisions about my future."

The blonde stopped and said without hesitation, "You know, he really has changed. I'm not blind nor am I an idiot, you are clearly smitten with the Dark Lord."

"What? No, I'm not." Harry denied everything vehemently. "That's ridiculous."

"If you say so, but I think you are interested in him. You want him, you want him to get into that virgin arse of yours."

Harry looked away, he was afraid Draco would see it in his eyes. See how right he was about his desire for Tom. The blonde threw his arm around the green-eyed teen's shoulder and together they walked around the corner.

Tom was sitting behind the table, his eyes scanning the newspaper and his fingers idly stirring his coffee with the spoon. Severus was sitting a few seats from his Lord, his cup of coffee in front of him and his usual gloomy expression in place. When the two teens appeared in the dining room, Tom lifted his eyes and immediately made Draco remove his arm. He went to sit next to his godfather, leaving Harry standing alone.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Tom drawled, making Harry equally annoyed and aroused. The man could get him into that state with just his voice. Deep and velvety, yet smooth and melodic. "Please take a seat, there's coffee in the pot."

"What's with the happy breakfast routine?" Harry asked as he pulled out his chair, trying to stay unaffected in the man's company. "What's next, family suppers with your minions?"

"By now, I have realised that you enjoy being insolent." Tom remarked. "However, I won't tolerate it for long. I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and that itself commands respect."

Harry snorted, earning him a dark look from Draco. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"My Lord, Potter is incapable of being anything but disrespectful." Severus commented behind his coffee cup.

With a smirk, the green-eyed teen told the man, "But you love me anyways."

Severus neglected to comment and busied himself with the pattern on the fine china cup. Tom silently sipped his drink, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I want to have my friends over." stated the green-eyed teen. "Since it's not 'safe' for me to go and visit them, I want you to invite them over."

"Invite them over?" Tom clarified with a pointed look.

Harry gave a nod and slurped down his hot beverage. "Yes, meaning you won't send your minions to kidnap them. I expect you to be civil and courteous to my guests, don't for a moment think that I've forgotten about that stupid plan of yours that could have potentially killed my friends. You have some sucking up to do if you want me to remain on your team."

Severus and Draco both turned their attention towards the Dark Lord, wanting to see the man's reaction to Harry's request that was more like a command. Tom took his time, mulling over the teen's demands, trying to see beneath the boy's skilfully crafted mask of ignorance. He was positive that Harry had been affected by their kiss, he was dead sure that the teen had felt something. Whether lust or loathing, Harry had felt something for him.

"What will you have me do, Harry?" asked the Dark Lord. "Perhaps you want me to personally collect them, throw in a gift basket and flowers?"

"Why do you have to be such a bastard? Is it too much to ask for my friends, people who actually give a damn about me? Is it really that hard to understand that these people I call my friends are my family? I'm sorry if that isn't to your liking, but I don't particularly care what you like or don't like." Harry told the man with conviction. He was perpetually angry when Tom was concerned, the man had an unique ability to drive him mad without even saying a word. Just looking at that smug smile and sexy, knowing look made Harry want to slide his hand into his trousers and relieve the ache in his groin.

Tom's voice brought him back from his shameless thoughts. "I will organise for someone to discreetly pick up friends of your choosing."

"I want Hermione, the Weasley twins, Bill and Fleur." Harry listed on his fingers. "Also, Ginny and Tonks."

Draco leaned closer to his godfather and asked in a low voice, "Isn't the Auror in the dungeons?"

Tom looked thoughtful after hearing the blonde teen, remembering the three people his Death Eaters had brought along. "I nearly forgot, I actually had a purpose for taking the Order members. If you are quite done inhaling your coffee, I would like for you to join me in the dungeons."

"What's in the dungeons? I won't join you for a torturing session if that's what you're hoping. I'm not into that sort of thing." Harry said with a raised brow.

The trek down the staircase was short, yet it made Harry want to run back up. It was dark and eerie, walking down a death spiral with the Dark Lord was not something Harry had dreamed about. When the stairs ended, Harry had to adjust his eyes to the dim light and almost dripped. When he felt strong arms around his waist, he couldn't momentarily breathe. Tom was there, holding him and making Harry weak in the knees.

"Watch your step."

Harry pulled away from the man and put some distance between them. "You still haven't told me why you dragged me into your creepy dungeon. If you try something funny, I swear to Merlin, I will make your life hell."

"Last night, I told you that the aim of the attack was to collect a number of carefully picked out individuals. Well, those selected few are members of the Order and they have been enjoying my hospitality."

"Are they the ones involved in Remus' disappearance?"

Tom smirked. "Clever boy."

"Where are they?"

"The last three cells." Tom said, starting to walk towards the back end.

Reaching their destination, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the spacious cell with magically enforced bars and a somewhat usable mattress. Harry saw Tonks sitting on the shabby makeshift bed with her head resting in her hands. As soon as she heard someone approach, Tonks looked up and looked straight at the teen. "Harry?"

The teen turned to Tom with a thunderous expression. "What the hell, Tom? You kidnapped Tonks?"

Tom just stared.

"Let her out right now!" Harry ordered. "She's my friend...you know, as in she's on my side. She would never do anything to Remus either."

"It's quite uncomfortable down here, so maybe you could hurry up with the releasing bit." said Tonks, her arms around her frame, a look of slight fear and discomfort on her face.

With a drawl, the Dark Lord said, "I had no knowledge of her loyalty to you."

"Well, now you know." Harry sighed. "Tonks will be joining me for lunch along with the rest of my friends. Now apologise to her."

That earned the teen a very dark look from the master of dark looks. But without saying anything to Harry, Tom dismantled the wards and as the cell door opened, he said to Tonks. "I apologise for the inconvenience you suffered. Please accept my regrets, Ms Tonks."

"You know, you're not so bad." the witch said as she stepped out of the dingy room. "For a Dark Lord."

She moved to hug Harry and together with the teen, they stepped away from the cell. Tom cleared his throat and said, "Harry, there is still the matter of the other two Order members."

"Oh..right, that's why we came down here in the first place." the teen turned around and walked back to Tom. "What about Tonks?"

"Perhaps she would like to join us." Tom suggested. "After all, she is acquainted with the two."

Tonks sidled closer to Harry when she said, "I'm not sure. Wouldn't it blow my cover in the Order?"

"My dear, I have no intention to ever let them leave." said Tom.

X

Waking up on a wet patch on the forest floor and with a mouthful of moss, Remus groaned. He felt drained, too tired to even move but he needed to lift his heavy limbs and find shelter. The blue sky above him, the annoying chirping of a bird or two and the cold ground made Remus alert. He had broken out of the small cabin, well Moony had broken them out, but he was nevertheless free. And quite unclothed.

Raising himself enough to look around, the man saw a small clearing. He was camped on the edge of the forest, facing the clear, treeless area. He must have wanted to leave the woods but the sun had replaced the moon, leaving him near the border of the thick forest. He got up on slightly wobbly legs but he had no idea what to do next. Without any knowledge of his whereabouts or the location of his wand, he was practically helpless. It was clear and sunny but soon the moon would be up once more and he was trapped in the forest. Without the Wolfsbane, he was dangerous, even though he was sure that he was far away from any humans. He didn't remember much about the previous night but there was a niggling feeling that made him strangely anxious and content at the same time. The werewolf in him had been satisfied and the constant thrum of blood in his veins was less conspicuous.

Remus was about to sit down again when he heard something from his right. Since Moony still had some control over the human part of him, Remus had keener senses and the sound of cracking twigs under someone's boot was audible to him. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, he could sense someone's approach but there wasn't many places for him to hide. He had no way of knowing if they were the same people who had taken him or Death Eaters who were out on a prowl. Getting his feet moving, he darted into the heart of the forest where the trees would provide him with shelter.

Unbeknownst to Remus, the sounds and voices belonged to Greyback and his team of Snatchers who had been sent to scan the forest. Thanks to his spies, Tom had learned about the cabin where Remus had been held. Fenrir wasn't very happy about it but he had accepted the task. Unlike the rest of the men with him, Fenrir knew that his cub was near. He, like Remus, could hear the hurried steps and sense the other's heavy breathing as he ran to get away. Greyback could smell him, it was what told him that it was one of his trying to escape.

X

It had been decided that Severus would bring Hermione and Bill with his wife, Draco had the pleasure of tracking down the twins and Ginny. The blonde had not been thrilled, claiming to be allergic to anything Weasley related.

The white sitting room was big enough to accommodate everyone Harry had bullied Tom into inviting. So there they were, sitting on the sofas or standing in case a quick escape was needed. Hermione had jumped at the chance to see Harry, her last letter to the teen had been short and mostly about the wedding fiasco. She had immediately gone with Snape, no questions asked. Bill and Fleur had been in their cottage when Severus found them. While Bill had agreed right away, Fleur had tried to hex the man. After calming down, the witch had followed her husband and was now sitting next to Hermione. Ginny had given Draco a look of extreme dislike and the twins had tried to get a good look of Draco's arse. They weren't going to stay silent for long, both wizards wanting to have a taste of the young Malfoy.

An elf had provided them with drinks, making Hermione start again with her elf rights speech. Just when Fred was about to silence the witch with a nifty spell, Harry walked in. Everyone instantaneously relaxed seeing Harry walk in without chains around his arms and legs. Hermione was closest to the door and hopped up to tackle the teen into a hug.

"As you can all see, I am perfectly fine." Harry said when the girl released him. "It's so good to see everyone."

"We've missed you too, Harry." Ginny said.

Bill took his wife's hand and said, "I've explained everything to Fleur."

"It eez very brave of you, 'Arry." Fleur said with a smile.

Harry gave her a smile in return but then said sombrely, "I'm sorry for what happened at the wedding. I had no idea Voldemort was planning something. He didn't know about the wedding and I already went mental about it."

"No one was injured." Bill said.

"They took a Aurors Diggle and Jones." said Fred.

"And Tonks." George added.

Harry gave a nod. "Those two are in the cellar, enjoying their new first class residence. As for Tonks...she's enjoying a bubble bath in my room."

"What?" Ginny was confused.

"Apparently she was taken as well, but it was a miscalculation. Voldemort let her out and apologised for being a little too presumptuous and for kidnapping her."

Fred raised a brow when he asked, "You have your own bathtub?"

"From the entire explanation, you managed to pick up that I have a bath?"

"I still can't believe we're actually sitting in Voldemort's manor, drinking tea as if this isn't the home of a homicidal maniac." Hermione said, just now realising how weird the situation was. "And Harry here has a bath, as in he isn't being kept in the dungeons."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Are you planning on staying here indefinitely?" asked Ginny.

"As long as I can put up with the Dark Lord." the teen said to the girl. He really had meant it, he couldn't imagine moving out just yet. Tom was making him lose his marbles but he was also a way of keeping Harry on his toes. "It's actually rather nice here. Snape is always close by for me to annoy and Draco pops in from time to time. I have food on the table and I'm rarely bored with Death Eaters walking around. Tom has been really good in keeping me entertained."

George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Has he now?"

"Is it true that he now has a face?" Ginny asked. "Fred said that he looks normal now."

"Delicious more like it." Fred grinned and gave Harry a knowing look.

Harry scratched his nape. "Snape made a potion to get rid of the snake look."

"What Harry really means it that he would willingly drop his trousers for Voldemort."

Hermione coughed as she breathed in some of her tea, Ginny just blinked. The twins were looking quite smug while Bill and Fleur tried to hide their smirks. Harry's cheeks were a deep hue of scarlet.

"Anyway, moving on." said Fred. "We were wondering, since you're all chummy with Voldemort, if we could have a little meeting with the man."

"We thought about things and we trust you, Harry." George picked up where his brother left off. "So, in the light of recent events, we decided that we want to help out."

Harry asked, "Help out how?"

"We don't want to be Death Eaters just yet, but we'd like to join Voldemort. We've been thinking about it and the Light side really isn't what it says on the tin. The Order is worse than Death Eaters. We told you about the stuff that the Order has been doing and what the Ministry allowed them to do out of fear. But the Ministry is now Voldemort's and we think that it's a good thing."

Bill asked, "What about Mum and Dad? You know they will never understand nor accept your decision."

"Mum is delusional and she still thinks that Harry should do what everyone considers his duty. And Dad just does whatever Mum tells him to do. The man might be our father but he has no backbone and he will never go against Mum."

"Ze boys are right." Fleur said. "Molly 'as been 'orrible to me, she is very controlling. And she treats 'Arry as if he is a baby. Zat woman is a 'arpy. I know she is your mother, but I dislike her very much."

"She still hasn't accepted Fleur and both Hermione and I heard her talking about her behind her back." Ginny told her brother. "I wasn't the nicest person to her either but I understand now what a silly little chit I was."

Fleur smiled.

"I could set up a meeting right now if you want." Harry turned to the twins.

Fred shared a look with his twin and they said, "We'll do it."

"You're all staying for lunch, I won't take no for an answer." Harry said. "You'll get to meet Voldemort and Snape will most likely be there since Malfoy is somewhere with Barty. Maybe Draco as well, I'm not sure. It will be nice."

Hermione gave the green-eyed teen a look which clearly had her doubting the boy's mental health. The twins gave each other a smirk of victory when they heard about Draco being there as well. Bill and Fleur didn't really care, neither having any long lasting hate for Snape or Draco. The idea of Lord Voldemort sitting down for a meal was absurd but they were used to it, seeing as strange things always happened with Harry around. Ginny was not comfortable with the idea but she felt safe with her brothers there.

"Wasn't Barty Crouch Jr. given the Kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort looks after his minions." Harry explained. "Barty was just too valuable to go to waste. I think he's somewhere in Bulgaria, I'm not entirely sure."

"For someone who wanted absolutely no part in the war, you are very well informed."

With a shrug, the green-eyed wizard said, "You tend to pick up a few things when living under the same roof as the Dark Lord. I'm not having an active part in it, but I do love the gossip."

"You know, for a moment I thought you've gone insane, but then I remembered that you've always been like this and we love you despite your weird affiliation to danger and evil Dark Lords." Hermione said as she ran the information through her head. She had always known that Harry wasn't one for manipulation and no matter how hard they had tried to keep him, Harry had broken away from the Order. She had noticed the change ever since their fifth year, but when Sirius had died, the boy had morphed into an adult. Despite his young age, Harry wasn't like other teenage boys, he had been under the scrutiny of others as if he was a famous Muggle celebrity ever since he stepped into the Wizarding World. And in a way, he and Voldemort had always been linked. Hermione couldn't explain why but Harry had sought out Voldemort because there was something connecting them.


	4. Chapter Four: Partition

**Author's Note:** _Um, so...I finished anther chapter that's more like a filler. And some of the things didn't make it into this chapter, mainly smut. Fear not, it will be in the next one. _

I would just like to clear up a few things that have emerged. Firstly, this is meant to be a unrealistic story full of weirdness, meaning that it's most likely going to be more crackish than serious. If someone seems a bit out of character or acts like a complete nutcase, keep in mind that I meant it as such. I've read all the books at least three times and I have seen the films more than I can even count. I do know what the character are actually like in the HP books. Secondly, since this is supposed to be a weirdly funny or bizarre story, I want the Malfoys to be a bit too gay. I mean, come on... it's a little bit funny, right? Anyway, I write them how my muse wants me to write them. I also happen to think that the song _S&M _by _Rihanna_ is their goddamn theme song. You know, Snape & Malfoy...God, I'm weird.

I understand if someone doesn't like what I write, I really do, but I don't make anyone read it. You are free to leave and read other stuff. Now that I have said my piece, I just want to thank everyone who likes it and everyone who have shown me great support with their reviewing, favs and follows. A big thank you.

**Frankie **& **her insane muse**.

* * *

**Wicked Serendipity**

**Chapter Four: Partition**

Tom had never felt awkward but sitting behind the dining room table with all of Harry's friends had him more uncomfortable than the time he saw Bellatrix cuddling a kitten. That had been extremely awkward.

Harry looked smug, his mischievous green eyed challenging the Dark Lord across the table. The only person more sour than Tom was Snape, who had been forced to sit down as well. Tom sure as hell wasn't going to face Harry's formerly Light friends alone.

He refused to me bullied by the green-eyed boy, thus he had changed his formerly thought-out plans for Harry. Instead of letting things develop at their own pace and allowing Harry to reach a decision on his own, Voldemort planned to decide for him by forcing the issue. Harry couldn't keep running away from him, at one point he was going to wear him down. Like a wild animal who needed to be coaxed into submission. Because that's what Harry was to him; a wild, untameable creature who was just meant to be declawed by Tom.

"So...What exactly happened to the Minister?" Bill cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the silence.

The Dark Lord pushed aside his thoughts of Harry and turned his dark eyes on the redhead who was looking quite on guard. Tom suppressed the urge to smirk. Instead, Tom swirled his wine glass, the dark red liquid gently splashing against the rim. "Out of the picture."

Bill was expecting the explaining part of the sentence but it never came. Harry gave Tom a piercing look and told Bill, without lifting his intense _Avada _eyes from the Dark Lord. "What he means is that the Minister is dead."

"Was it really necessary to kill Scrimgeour?" Hermione asked boldly, looking straight at Tom.

"He was never going to be useful to me." Tom replied. "Make no mistake, Ms Granger, the remains of the Light side are hardly going to be useful to me once this war is over. The Order is weak, especially now when the Minister is no longer there to support them. The Ministry won't help them, they have no other choice that to turn rogue or surrender. Either way, I will eliminate them."

Harry sighed. "Preferably without killing them all. Anyway, maybe you should tell Hermione about your plans."

Tom downed his wine and said as he set the glass on the table, "Hopefully, Harry has explained to you all that I have changed my agenda towards Muggle-borns."

"What was the original agenda?" Hermione inquired with pursed lips.

"I was simply going to kill them all, but since I no longer dwell on the edge of insanity, I re-evaluated my plans and found a better solution. A Muggle-born Registration Commission will be created, so that the secrecy act can be renewed and Muggle-borns can take a secrecy vow, insuring their complete silence when it comes to the magical world. Far too many Muggle-borns go back and forth, blabbing about our world to their Muggle friends. I cannot allow that." Tom explained.

Hermione was sceptical. "This commission...it will only register Muggle-borns as a means of making them take a secrecy vow? It won't prosecute them or brand them any other way?"

"Muggle-borns are a danger to our world, but they won't be if they swear to never speak about magic outside the wizarding world. Muggles cannot know about us. The secrecy act will prevent it ever happening, Muggle-borns will just keep their silence."

"What happens when someone does choose to speak out magic in the Muggle world?" Bill asked.

"The secrecy spell will bound their magic to their silence. If someone does decide to break the secrecy act, their magic will kill them."

Harry pointed out. "That's a bit harsh."

"Then I suggest keeping your mouth shut." Tom said. "I won't act against Muggle-borns if they keep their end of the bargain. I could easily purge the magical world of Muggle-borns, but I won't because this is me, trying to be fair to everyone. Also, it has come to my attention, or rather I've finally stopped denying the fact that there are not a lot of pure-bloods left. Keeping the wizarding world pure is an utopian dream."

Harry deadpanned. "Finally figured it out?"

Tom said, his expression completely serious, "I could just order pure-bloods to procreate more, but something tells me I won't be very popular then. We need new blood or we die out."

"Or end up interbreeding." Bill said.

"One Bellatrix is enough." Harry muttered.

Tom chuckled. "She is very misunderstood."

"She killed my godfather." Harry shot back.

"The Black family was never a close one, with the exception of Bellatrix and her sister. I'm sure she meant to kill Sirius Black, you won't get an apology out of her."

Harry huffed. "I'm not expecting one."

"Moving on." said Tom, his wine glass full again. "The Muggle-born Registration Commission won't harm Muggle-borns. To prove my honest intentions, I would like for you, Ms Granger, to act as the Head of Commission. That way you can be sure that Muggle-borns are treated fairly and that everything is done properly. Harry has vouched for you, and as you are a very clever witch, I can't think of anyone better for the job."

Hermione blinked and waited for the other end of the joke. "Work for you?"

"For the Ministry to be exact."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because that way I can be sure Muggle-borns aren't being secretly slaughtered somewhere." Hermione said dryly.

Harry smirked. "I told you she'd agree."

Two pops of Apparation alerted Tom of visitors. He instantly recognised the magical signature of Barty and Lucius. There was soft laughter, but Tom couldn't make out what was being said. Harry matched his amused look. Barty stepped into the dining room first, dressed in the finest robes and an air of sophistication surrounding him. After getting out of Azkaban, Barty had really worked hard to get back his former looks and wit. The man saw everyone, but that hardly mattered to him as he bowed before his Lord.

"My Lord."

Tom acknowledged him with a curt nod. "Barty, I trust you bring news from the Ministry."

"Of course." said the man. When he noticed Harry sitting behind the table, saluting him with a goblet while looking very happy, the man raised a brow. "My Lord, why is Harry Potter still alive?"

"What? No, 'Hey Harry' or 'Sorry for trying to kill you'?"

Tom waved his had dismissingly, "I decided to convert him instead. He is a guest in my house, try not to harm him."

"I'll try my best, My Lord." Barty said.

"Where is Lucius?" Tom asked. "He came with you."

Both Fred and George snickered, earning a look from Hermione. Harry noticed the almost noticeable twitch in Severus' jaw. That caught Harry's interest.

"He had some errands, I believe he returned to Malfoy Manor."

"What were you two doing in Malfoy Manor in the first place?" Harry inquired with a smirk, enjoying the dark glint in Snape's eyes.

Tom drawled, eyeing Barty, "You can go, Barty. I except a full report later."

The man gave a nod and left. Harry said, "Last time I saw him, looked like a crazed fan-girl. Barty really cleans up nicely. Don't you think so, Sev?"

Severus offered Harry an acid look. "Do you blurt out everything that escapes past the filter between your brain and mouth?"

"Harry doesn't have a filter, Professor." said Fred.

"Says the one with a one track mind." Harry argued. "You and George were the ones who laughed before."

George snorted. "You're the one who made lewd suggestions."

"I was just doing it to get a rise of out Snape." Harry said. "Jealously isn't very becoming, you know."

Before Snape could get his wand, Tom said with a dangerously low voice, "Enough."

"Now you got the big boss mad, Harry. Way to go." said Fred.

Tom rubbed his temple. "I will remove the three of you from this table if you cannot act maturely."

Bill kicked his brother under the table, the gesture clearly a warming. George understood his brother's narrowed look. While the twins promptly shut up, Harry huffed out a laugh. "Speaking of mature, who acted like a complete tosser last night?"

Tom's eyes pooled with crimson. "This is not the place nor time to discuss this. I would like to see you in my study, Harry. Now."

With one swift movement, Tom strode out of the room. Severus noticed his Lord's sudden foul mood and told Harry with little compassion, "Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me, Potter."

Harry stood and wordlessly followed Tom. Hermione picked up the crystal carafe and said, "More wine anyone?"

X

"Am I going to be yelled at?" Harry asked, raising one questioning brow.

Tom had stood by his desk when Harry waltzed in. Never before had he met someone as infuriating as Harry Potter. The teen's bravado, the immense boldness he showed was not endearing, yet Tom didn't mind because in some way, Harry's impudence amused him. He would rather deal with the boy's insolence than unwillingness. But he didn't like being made fool in front of Harry's friends. Especially in his own house. The question that had left Harry's lips made Tom's blood boil. While he liked, at least tolerated the boy's behaviour to some extent, it was still grating on Tom's already delicate nerves.

"I liked to think that I'm a merciful wizard. I offer my adversaries a swift and painless death without any blood being spilt in the process. While I enjoyed the rush of the addicting feeling torture gave me, I've come to understand that playing with one's kill isn't very flattering. Once upon a time, I imagined spilling your guts on my marble floor."

"Is there a point to this story?" asked Harry with a bored look.

Tom chuckled. Not in a nice way, but like an evil Dark Lord who was about to slice you open from one end to the other. He pushed himself away from the desk and stalked forward with the lazy yet graceful movements of a cat. He circled Harry like a snake who was looking for a place to sink his fangs into. "You seem to have forgotten who I am. I made a vow that prevents me from killing you, even hurting you just a little, but that does not mean I will allow you to disrespect me. I am Lord Voldemort and if I so wanted I could have you rotting in the deepest, most foulest corner of the dungeons. I consider you to be my equal, but it might just be that I was mistaken. If you choose to act like an impertinent little brat then I might just forget everything worthy I saw in you."

Harry gulped, he seriously felt like he was about to drop dead any second. Tom was standing behind him, barely a gap between them. He could feel the other's breath ghosting on his neck, he could sense Tom's anger even if it was contained. He hadn't even realised that winding the man up would ever end badly for him, in fact he hadn't thought about it at all. Harry was just trying to create a wall between them, one that would cut off Harry's weird feelings towards Tom. "I...Just remember that you can't exactly kill me."

"I could have someone else do it."

"But...You wouldn't do that, right?" Harry asked innocently.

Tom stepped away from Harry, the teen instantly missing the man's presence behind his back. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Fine, I won't be such a pain in the arse anymore. You just bring out the worst in me, I suddenly feel the need to be an annoying little pest."

"You enjoy making me suffer." Tom said. "You want to be here, you want to be involved with the war and make the Order see what you are really capable of. You need it, so desperately that you try to distance yourself from it, detach yourself from what I can offer you. You came to me because you wanted to, not because anyone forced you. Don't fool yourself into believing that I made you do anything."

With a pained laugh, the green-eyed teen said, "Don't psychoanalyse me, Tom."

"You could have everything you want, Harry. You know I would never turn my back on you like the ones you thought were your family. All of those supposed friends who betrayed you, shunned you and wanted to control you. You know me well enough, Harry. When I have something I want, I rarely let it go."

"I'm not a possession and I won't let you treat me as such. I've been manipulated with before, it won't work on me again."

"Not a possession but an equal, a partner." Tom purred as he saw the teen's walls crumbling. "No one should ever control you. I offer you the freedom you long to have. Instead of being a weapon, you can be a leader."

Harry chuckled. "How long have you been practicing this speech? Sweet-talking me into joining you, now that is a bit low. Even for you, Tom."

"It was worth a shot." the man shrugged. "But you know I speak the truth. It's there if you want it, Harry."

A thoughtful expression on his face, the young wizard said, "I'll think about it."

"There was a point to my earlier statement though. I am the Dark Lord and you will respect me. Mocking me in front of your friends and Severus wasn't very nice of you, Harry. It won't be happening again, make sure you understand." Tom stated. "And don't ever tease Severus again. You might not like him all that much but he is my most valuable spy and potioneer, I would have to work a lot harder to win this war if I lost him."

"I meant no offence. I just love seeing Snape all scowling and brooding." smirked Harry.

"Yes, by implying that Lucius is being unfaithful to him." Tom said ironically. "Somehow I don't see the humour in it."

Harry asked, "Is there a particular reason why you're all snippy about it?"

"I've known those two for a little over two decades. I don't exactly make an habit of bothering myself with such things, but as it so happens, I know for sure that neither would ever deceive the other. It's disgustingly sappy and sometimes makes me want to gag, but most will never experience such a bond."

"I'm actually a bit speechless right now." Harry said with a honest smile. "I didn't know you could understand love. Or have the emotional capacity for it."

Tom's jaw twitched. "Despite what you may think, Harry, I am capable of learning."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Turning to face Harry's inquisitive look, Tom wasn't sure what to say. Harry was waiting for an answer, he decided to give him one. "Because I wanted to."

"You usually get what you want, right?" Harry stated.

"I always get what I want." Tom said with a smug smirk. "After all, I got you, didn't I?"

With a protest on his lips, Harry folded his arms across his chest in a protective stance. That statement had him scared and aroused, something Tom was a master at making him feel. It's not like it bothered Harry, even though the still logical part of his brain was sure that now was a good time to run. The hormonal and quite smitten part of him wanted to know more. The horny-Harry easily pushed out the sensible-Harry, it was a battle that had been won since that kiss. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I thought I was being perfectly clear about that. I want you to accept who you are now, the side you're on and the potential you refuse to acknowledge. I want you to want it, Harry. You and I can make great things happen, but only if you admit to me and to yourself that I'm right." said Tom. "I kissed you, not because I wanted you to be more easily swayed, but for you to understand that I want you."

"I'm really not interested in playing whatever sick game you have planned." Harry was really not interested in getting his heart broken, but he wasn't about to say that to Tom. "Please don't take me for an idiot, Tom."

Tom sighed, he wasn't sure how to break down Harry's defences. The vulnerable kicked puppy-look had Tom cringing. He had to find a way to ease the teen's already confused mind. "Must you be this difficult? Am I speaking in a language that is foreign to you? If I wanted to play games, I would have done so. Have I indicated, during these last few days, that I merely want you by my side just for laughs? Have I, in any way, treated you like a mindless puppet? You don't doubt a Dark Lord's word, Harry."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. As you said, you are the Dark Lord and I'm not exactly trusting of Dark Lords, especially the ones who have tried to kill me since I was just a fucking baby."

"I made a vow to never act upon my urges to kill you." Tom sneered. "No matter how desperately I want to act upon them."

Harry snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't admitted his fears to anyone, not even Hermione or the twins. It was only logical for him to expect the worst from Tom. The man's sudden change if heart was still a mystery. "Why me? What is it about me that has you so interested? Aside from the prophecy, I'm just an uninteresting teenager with enough angst to fuel the Hogwarts train. Forgive me for not trusting your motives."

"Would I have ever known you without the prophecy? Most likely not, since the prediction of my downfall was the only thing that made me go after you. I would have simple killed your parents as another pair of troublesome Order members and I would not have bothered with you. You could have been just an ordinary boy but I made you who you are."

Harry snorted, but allowed Tom to continue. The menacing look thrown his way also helped him keep his mouth shut. Tom slumped into his chair and went on, "I was certain that it was you because of your blood. You're a half-blood like myself and I was sure that you were the one. I made you their Saviour."

"I guess we'll never know."

"You could have been just a regular wizard by the name of Harry Potter, no one special. But because I targeted you, because I chose to make you into a part of my life, you turned into someone unique. I won't lie, part of your appeal is the extraordinariness, I am drawn to you because of what the prophecy said about you, about us. But despite what I just said, you are still interesting even if I can't kill you. It's more than just you being my supposed arch nemesis. I was expecting you to be different, drowned in fame and the attention bestowed upon you. I was prepared to deal with an obnoxious, loudmouthed teenager who had no sense and lacked in brains. You surprised me when I possessed you in the Ministry and you still keep surprising me with how humble you truly are."

"Being the Boy-Who-Lived isn't exactly what it's made out to be. I'm either hated or loved, but all they want is for me to get on with what I was destined to do. Anyone hardly cares about Harry, all they want is a piece of the famous Saviour." Harry admitted.

Tom smirked faintly. "That's where I differ from the rest. I have no desire to have The Boy-Who-Lived."

Disappointment coursed through the green-eyed teen. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the Dark Lord. "I usually am unwanted."

"You misunderstood." Tom said, getting up from his wingchair. He rounded the table and walked to the bookcase where Harry was standing. Tilting the teen's head up, the brown-eyed wizard purred. "I have no desire to have The Boy-Who-Lived, because he doesn't matter. I want Harry, not an image created by weak-minded fools and pathetic Headmasters. The real Harry that has fire and defiance in his eyes, the one who challenges me like no other. The one who ran straight to me because he knows I'm the only one who can ever understand him, take care of him like he deserves."

Before Harry could snap out of the allure, Tom's hands were gliding down his sides, coming to rest on his waist. The temptation was offering itself, Harry just had to reach out and grab it. His pulse was racing, chest rising and falling. Words didn't come out and there really wasn't much to say when Voldemort had you pinned against his bookcase, his hands caressing your hips. There was something so utterly wicked in the man's eyes, something that took hold of Harry's soul with just one penetrating look.

Then there was a knock on the door. The moment faltered and Tom gritted through his teeth. "What is it?"

"_There's a bit of a problem, your Lordness_." Harry recognised Fred's voice behind the door.

"Can't it wait?" Tom grunted.

Silence followed until George said, "_I guess..._"

The two walked away, their steps echoing in the corridor. Sure that the interruption was now over, Tom lifted Harry up, his hands sliding under the teen's thighs and the boy's legs wrapping around the other man. It caught Harry by surprise and he instantly wrapped his arms around Tom's neck for support. "Put me down, Tom!"

"I don't think I will." the man smirked deviously. "I have you exactly where I want you."

Pushing his desk clean, Tom hauled Harry on it. Parchment and Quills went flying, not to mention all the other stuff that had previously graced the Dark Lord's desk. The green-eyed teen's legs wrapped around Tom while the latter leaned over the teen's form, his lips catching Harry's own. This time Tom forwent the gentleness and dived straight in for the main prize. Harry's delicious moans and whimpers had Tom internally grinning.

"Did you really think that I didn't see it." Tom spoke softly, his tone slightly breathless as he planted kisses on Harry's neck and lips. "The hunger in your eyes, the weakness of your protests after you pushed me away. You want me just as much as I want you."

"Are you always so overconfident?" Harry wasn't sure if Tom understood what he was saying. This was Voldemort, not just some horny teenager who wanted to get into another's pants. Everything he did had a meaning, it was always planned and everything about it was premeditated. But it was a bit hard for him to concentrate when the same man has his mouth against Harry's pulse, his hands gradually moving under Harry's shirt. Suddenly, the teen was aware of his situation and lifted his head to see Tom's dark locks near his crotch. "Stop."

"You are joking, right?" Tom groaned.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this isn't exactly a bedroom and I'm not on a bed. Forgive me for wanting a tiny bit of romancing before letting you get into my pants." Harry explained wryly. "Some wooing before I spread them."

Tom rested his head against Harry's thigh and said, "You are insufferable."

"And some flowers would be nice. Maybe a date. I don't want you to think I'm easy."

Chuckling, Tom said, "You are anything but easy."

"Help me up." ordered the teen, holding out his hand from Tom to take. As he sat on the edge of the desk, Harry took in the sight that was Voldemort. There was a particular look on his face, not angry or irritated but not entirely happy either. A mix of discontentment and triumph. "What now? I mean...where do I stand now?"

"Nothing has changed." Tom said casually. "I still see you as a possible partner in helping me with the war. As for our more personal relationship, well that is entirely up to you. If you come to me, I won't turn you away. I think we have established how mutually beneficial it could be for us, I see no reason to deny ourselves."

"Is it a special Dark Lord skill to speak in riddles? You could have just answered in a more simple manner."

"I would like nothing more than to have you writhing with pleasure in my bed. Was that simple enough for you?" Tom raised his brow.

Harry got off the desk and said, "Yes, thank you for clearing that up."

"Since my desk isn't to your liking, you have to wait until I get some things sorted out. Namely those friends of yours." Tom said and went to sit in his wingchair. He unceremoniously pulled Harry to sit on his lap, the latter squirming a bit. With a snap of his fingers, an elf appeared and bowed. "Go fetch Fred and George Weasley."

The elf blinked, his huge tennis-ball eyes looking straight at Tom. With a groan, the Dark Lord added, "The ones who look the same."

With a bow and a pop, the elf was gone. Harry wanted to get off the man's lap, but Tom's strong arm around his waist stopped him. He had to face the twins while snugly sitting in Tom's lap. The door to his study flew open and the elf stood there with an annoyed look. "Dinky has brought the guests Master asked for."

"You may leave now." Tom addressed the elf and waved his hand dismissingly. Fred and George waltzed in with confidence that was glossed over with a tiny amount of fear. "Harry tells me that you are loyal to him."

"We sure are." they said in unison.

Tom glanced at the two and continued, "However, Harry's loyalties lie with me now. I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this."

"We've been thinking." Fred started. "And we want to join you."

"We don't fancy being Death Eaters but we'd align ourselves with the dark. We reckon that if Harry did it, so can we."

Tom asked, "What about your family? Understand that if you swear your loyalty to me, you are renouncing your Light family and all ties you may have had with them. Unless they too turn dark."

"Are you guys sure that's what you want?" Harry pointed out. "Bill and Ginny will understand but the others won't. Are you absolutely sure that you can turn your back of your parents and brothers?"

"Mum hasn't believed in us ever since we dropped out of Hogwarts. She thinks we're just doing silly things and wasting our lives away. She calls our joke shop a disgrace. You know how much love and effort we've put into it, it hurts when she says that it's a fool's dream. Dad just does what Mum tells him to do. Ron is a whiny git who doesn't understand how real life works, he's still banging on about how you didn't want to share your fame and money with him. So we say to hell with them." Fred explained, giving his twin a look. "Besides, our lovely baby Malfoy will be more easily persuaded when we're on the same side."

"I don't particularly care about your intentions with Draco Malfoy."

Harry smirked. "Watch out for Malfoy Sr. You have to get past him before getting to Drake."

"If you wish to join me, take part in our cause, then I need you to prove yourself to me." Tom cleared his throat. "Being friends with Harry is not enough for me to recruit you, I need proof that you are serious about this. Therefore, I will give you two a task."

With a narrowed gaze, Harry eyes Tom. "What task?"

"All in good time, Harry." Voldemort chided and slid his hand over Harry's leg, resting it near his tented fly. With his cheeks flushed red and an uncomfortable ache in his groin, the teen looked over to the twins. Both were smirking and Fred shot Harry a wink with holding his thumb up. He quickly lowered his hand when Voldemort lifted his eyes and caught the twins matching looks.

"The both of you can go for now. I will let you know of your task."

Harry hurried away from Tom's lap and said, "I'll escort you out."

"About that problem we mentioned earlier." Fred piped. "There is an unconscious Death Eater in the corridor. Hermione sort of went mental and hexed him. But in her defence, she was being threatened."

"Deal with it." the Dark Lord told Harry with a exaggerated sigh. The twins were ushered out of the room by Harry, Voldemort's intense gaze following them as they left. Alone, he allowed a smirk to play on his lips as he thought of having the green-eyed teen right where he wanted him.

X

Severus Apparated into Malfoy Manor some hours after getting teased by Harry. The man didn't allow the teen's jabs to affect him, but he wasn't immune either. He wasn't a jealous man by nature, however, he had little bouts of distrust when it came to Lucius. Even after twenty years, Severus still feared being made a fool. He saw how easily the blonde had people eating out of his hand, how much attention he was given and how much the wizard liked being in the spotlight. Of course it would someday lead the blonde's attention elsewhere and away from Severus. It didn't really help that Lucius was overly friendly with Barty.

The Manor was quiet, Narcissa having left for another social event. Trekking up the main staircase and rounding the corner to the west wing of the palace-like house, Severus tried to be as unbiased as possible. Everything usually had an explanation, he was probably being paranoid for nothing. The Master bedroom was empty but the man could hear water splattering onto the cool marble floor. Sitting on the bed, he waited for Lucius to emerge from the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long before the blonde came out, damp hair thrown over his shoulder and a towel around his hips.

"A little early for a shower." Severus drawled.

The blonde didn't look fazed by the question. "Are you concerned about my showering habits?"

"Just interested in what prompted it."

Lucius looked at the man and very dryly commented. "You've caught me, Severus. I was having rather rambunctious sex with Narcissa all morning."

Severus kept his eyes on Lucius, his expression didn't change nor did he say anything. He would have laughed, or at least showed a bit of amusement, over the blonde's obvious effort to tease him, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head and in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the self-doubt he emitted. His hawk eyes watched Lucius as he dressed. "How was your mission with Bartemius?"

"Everything went smoothly, as was expected. Barty is a brilliant diplomat and we managed to convince the Bulgarian Minister to side with our Lord. He was easily swayed."

"Aren't they always." Severus stated sardonically.

Lucius stopped buttoning his shirt and bit back an acid reply. Instead, he walked over to the bed where Severus was sitting and stood between the man's legs. "What's gotten into you? I haven't seen you for a days and this is the welcome I get."

"Why did Barty come to the Manor?"

"Because I asked him to." Lucius said. "I had something of his and he retrieved it. I asked him over for supper later."

Severus narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. "I'm afraid I have other engagements this evening."

"You don't seem to have a very high opinion of him. Why is that? After all, he is part of the Inner Circle and he is loyal, not to mention very efficient and valuable. Barty is a friend of this family, you should be a bit more courteous towards him." the blonde said, giving the dark-haired man a stern look. "Jealousy isn't flattering, Severus. Barty is very much interested in a deep cleavage which I do not have. He is most possibly the straightest man I know."

"Apparently, that is an irrelevant factor." Severus sneered.

Lucius pulled away from the man and a disbelieving smile appeared on his face. He said with an icy drawl, "Oh, I see. You think I'm the one making moves on Barty."

Severus remained silent which only gave Lucius more fuel. The blonde stalked over to the mirror, grabbed his hairbrush and sat down. "For you to imply, even think, such a thing is insulting. Have I ever, over the course of all the years we've been together, given you any reason to doubt me? No, allow me to rephrase. Have I been anything but devoted to you?"

"You tell me." Severus retorted.

Lucius whirled his head around, his features portraying his fury. "How dare you question me when you're the one hiding a picture of a dead woman? Don't you think that's a bit worrying for me?"

"You've been going through my things?" Severus asked.

"Forgive me for wanting to read a bloody book. You shouldn't hide the picture of your lover in such an obvious place."

Abruptly, Severus stood and almost growled at the blonde. "Lily was never my lover."

"But that's what you wanted, wasn't it? Maybe you have problems with your memory but she was the reason we parted ways right after Hogwarts. You were the one who couldn't let her go, but you insisted that it was all in my head, but you and I both know that you were still in love with Evans."

"You're being ridiculous." Severus huffed.

"You would have married her had it not been for Potter. Don't deny it. She was your one true love until Potter waltzed in and Evans ran off with him. By the looks of it, she's still standing between us."

Severus remembered putting Lily's picture between his Potion books, but he wasn't sure why. He had loved Lily, but Lucius had stolen his attention and heart rather quickly. A part of him would always love Lily but he was not about to let Lucius believe something that wasn't exactly the truth. "You're making assumptions, Lucius. You ought to know me better by now."

"And you ought to know that I have never been nor will I ever be unfaithful." Lucius angrily stated. "For you to think that... Just get out."

Severus stared at the blonde's back but didn't move. He could understand that the man was upset but it was hardly his fault. Well, maybe it was a bit his fault but arguing with Lucius always turned out like this. The blonde had a way of turning everything against you even if you weren't in the wrong. Even if Severus knew he was guilty of keeping Lily's picture, he was not about to let the blonde spin everything out of proportion.

"Get out." Lucius repeated, still not facing Severus. He caught the man's deep gaze in the mirror. "And get rid of her picture before I really do start believing that I'm stand-in for a dead woman."

The slamming door had Lucius turn around. He really had missed Severus, had been looking forward to seeing the man, but having Severus accuse him of being interested in someone else had Lucius bewildered. When he had found Lily's picture, he had tried to put it out of his mind. He had been competing with the woman ever since he had laid eyes on Severus. He was not about to compete against a woman who had been dead for a better part of twenty years. Narcissa had warned him about being a substitute, a 'poor man's Lily' she had called him after a fight about Severus. He had refused to take the witch's bait but at the moment Lucius felt exactly like Severus' alternative choice after the big prize got snagged away by Potter.

X

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Tom looked up and saw Harry in the doorway to his study. The teen didn't look cross or angry, just confused and inquisitive. With a sigh, Tom asked, "What exactly did I keep from you?"

"Your giant snake is curled up on my bed and refuses to leave. You should have said that she's around."

"I was under the impression that you knew about Nagini. I will have a chat with her if you wish." Tom said. "She is usually in the room that is in the end of the second floor corridor. I will tell her to stop bothering you."

Harry walked into the study and sat across from Tom, drawing his legs up to his chin. "So, done anything interesting lately?"

Tom chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I have. Fenrir and his Snatchers have located your friend Lupin. They will bring him here soon enough."

Harry leaned forward and asked with worry, "Why can't they bring him here now?"

"You might not know this but he is still affected by the full moon. Until it passes, he is safer elsewhere. Fenrir and his pack have taken him in for the time being."

"Where did they find him?" Harry inquired. "Was he injured?"

"He was found in the woods near Blackhall. It seems that the Order had a safe house close to Hogwarts. He had escaped during the full moon, Fenrir found one of the Order members with his throat torn out. Lupin's handiwork, I presume."

Harry sighed and said, "Remus will hate himself for it, he hates hurting others while being a werewolf. He isn't a wild beast."

"He didn't have access to Wolfsbane, I understand why he had no control over his actions." Tom didn't want Harry to be alarmed and offered the teen. "I can organise for you to be taken to him."

"When do I leave?" the teen eagerly asked.

Tom concentrated his magic and sent Severus a call through his Mark. Harry was a bit fascinated when watching the man. He could feel Tom's magic pulsating and it sent a tingling feeling to Harry. He snapped out of it when he heard the man say, "Severus will take you."

"Can't I go with someone else?" Harry whined.

"No." Tom didn't let the teen argue. "Don't tell me you would rather go with Bellatrix or Lucius?"

"Malfoy doesn't sound half bad. I've seen the man mostly naked, I think I'm okay with him if he doesn't try to kill me."

With a pointed gaze, Tom let himself take in Harry's careless expression. He didn't like what he heard one bit. "Elaborate."

"Don't make a big deal out of this and don't even think about torturing anyone. You sent me to find Snape, how was I supposed to know he had just put his blonde boyfriend into a sex coma. He was pretty cool about it actually, I mean Malfoy not Snape, he threw me out before I got to see anything racy."

"Confidently, you won't be seeing anything racy. I would hate to kill two of my most loyal Death Eaters." Tom said with an annoyed huff. He didn't like Harry being that acquainted with the blonde. He was the Dark Lord, not some ordinary wizard and Harry was his.

With a mocking tone, Harry said, "Staking your claim. Tut, tut, Tom."

"Severus will escort you to see Remus Lupin. You will do exactly what Severus tells you do and say what he allows you to say. I trust him to keep you safe and out of trouble."

"Can I tell Remus about my sudden fondness for the Dark?"

Tom was thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I think he will make his own conclusions since Severus is taking you. Tell him what you like, but make sure he won't be a liability. If he decides to betray you, he will die."

"I trust Remus." Harry told the man, "He won't betray me."

"See that he doesn't. I expect you to return before supper and don't wonder off without Severus. You are a powerful and skilful wizard but the Order has the upper hand if they catch you unguarded. Don't do anything stupid."

Harry gave a nod as he got up. "I won't do anything stupid. Give me some credit."

"I have a meeting with my Inner Circle, if you wish to take a more active part in this war and in my plans, then you are most welcome to join us. I will make it clear to everyone that you are now our ally and not to be bothered." Tom had planned to invite Harry to the meeting so he could watch, but now that he knew how much Harry wanted to be involved, it was easier to make it more appealing to him. Make Harry want to take part and not stay as a bystander. "Of course, if you don't want to...It's your choice."

"You're such a bastard." Harry said with a knowing smirk. "It's my choice you so conveniently lure me into making. Fine, I admit it, I want to be involved. I can't stay neutral because I am incapable of just sitting on my arse. I've been involved in something since I was eleven, something has always been going on and frankly, I'm used to being in danger. It sounds strange, even to my own ears, but I'm used to dealing with you. I guess working with you instead of against you will just be a bit different than I'm used to."

Tom held a hand out for Harry which the teen took after a passing moment. He pulled Harry closer until his legs were against Tom's own knees. Letting Harry settle between his legs, Tom caressed the green-eyed teen's cheek. "It doesn't sound strange, not when you consider the past years. What I have put you through or what my Death Eaters have put you through under my orders is enough to have you constantly on the edge. I might have tried to kill you in the past but now I plan to use your ideas. I will take you to the meeting as an equal partner."

"You've really changed your tune. At the beginning of the summer, you and I were still mortal enemies and now you want to name me your equal partner. That's a big step." said Harry.

"One that I am willing to take if you are serious about joining me. You are my ally, but as a neutral spectator, I can only offer a safe place for you to stay. By truly joining my cause, I can think of a few more benefits to add to that." Tom smirked. "You know I want you. All of you."

"That's what scares me a bit." said Harry, looking away from Tom's intense eyes. "I don't really know what it is you want from me. Is it a habit of yours, sleeping with former enemies?"

"I don't have a lot of former enemies. I certainly didn't sleep with Dumbledore." Tom said with a scoff. "I want from you what you are willing to give me. Meaning, I don't want to force you to do anything. I find you intriguing and almost unique. An exquisite wizard who has more fire and will than anyone I have ever met. I guess you could say that in a way I admire you. But more so, I desire you."

Harry couldn't help the smile when he said, "You think buttering me up will get you what you want. I find it hard to believe that I'm anything special. You have a fair share of attractive minions. Barty has really turned a new page after being in Azkaban for more than a decade. And let's not even talk about Lucius, who beats me in every category."

"While I won't deny that both Barty and Lucius exceed you in their skills as a wizard and they are far more experienced than you. However, I have known both of them since they were teenagers such as yourself and never have I been tempted to take either to my bed." Tom explained easily, having nothing to hide from Harry.

Harry snorted. "You weren't exactly sane these past few years. And you didn't have a face."

"True." Tom gave a nod. "I had much more pressing matters to attend to than trying to get someone to warm my bed. I wasn't interested in anything other than gaining power and making myself immortal."

"I can't really picture you dating anyone." Harry said."Just don't pressure me. I think we established that I'm not opposed to taking a more intimate course in this relationship. You certainly made it clear that you can't wait to bend me over something. I just want to think about it before I jump in head first. Do you know what I mean?"

Running his index finger down Harry's cheek and over his jaw, Tom offered the teen a considerate look. "I won't pressure you into anything. Perhaps I got a bit carried away before, but I want you to know that I am willing to give you more time if that is what you ask."

"Don't manipulate me, Tom." Harry warned. "You knew what you were doing, don't try to sound innocent."

"You are infuriating." the older man told the teen with a sigh. He should have known that it would never be easy with Harry. Yet oddly enough he preferred it like that. He enjoyed the challenge Harry represented. "Severus is waiting for you in the foyer. Try to stay out of trouble and apologise. You had no reason to wind him up like that."

"But it was fun to see his eye twitch." Harry stated.

"Apologise." Tom pressed on. "I have a feeling he did not take it as an innocent joke. I need the three of them to successfully win this war and rule the wizarding world."

Harry gave it a thought and said to the man, "Alright, I'll convince him not to poison Barty. But you have to admit, Malfoy and Barty were acting a bit too cosy."

"I don't dwell on the relations between my Inner Circle. My minions, as you call them, can do as they please. I hardly care."

"Sure you do." said the teen. "Unhappy minions mean crap results on their missions and that means an unhappy Dark Lord. Let's face it, you care."

Tom pushed the teen on his way and said, "Severus is in the foyer. Be gone."

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" mocked Harry with a childish pout.

"You are not immune from my _Crucio_." Tom stated. "Be back for supper and listen to Severus. He will tell me if you cause trouble."

Harry stalked away, muttering 'tattletale' under his breath.

X

Opening his eyes, Remus adjusted to the light. He was on a creaking bed with a couple of springs poking him in the back, the blanket covering him was scratchy and thick. There was some bandaging on his left arm and across his chest. His bones hurt and muscles ached from running. Fenrir had caught up with him and he had foolishly thought that the other werewolf could be beaten in a fight. The bigger and older wolf had pushed him down into the forest ground with one swift move, leaving a set of bruises on his neck.

He kicked the blanket away and tried to sit up. Barely managing to sit up right, he looked around the cave-like room and had to wince. The sun was already setting.

Voices from outside alerted him of company, but there wasn't anywhere to run. He had been brought there by Fenrir and his men, it was most likely them behind the door. He was in for a surprise when the door opened and Severus Snape stood in the doorway in his dark glory. Remus wanted to launch himself at the man who had betrayed them, wanted to let Moony rip him into shreds.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here, Lupin, as I am sure neither are you." Snape said an strode in. "Alas, I am under orders to make sure your wounds aren't life-threatening."

Remus warily eyed the man without saying anything. Severus had killed Dumbledore, that was pretty much the evidence Remus needed to distrust the man. Distrust was a mild term, outright hatred was a more accurate way to describe what Lupin felt when seeing Severus up close and personal.

"Snape, don't you dare leave me out here with Fenrir." Harry's voice echoed from the outdoors.

Perking up at the sound of his cub's voice, Remus asked, "Harry?"

Pushing past Severus, Harry barged in and immediately went to the man's side. "Remus... Merlin, I was so worried."

"Are you alright cub? They haven't hurt you, have they?"

"Perhaps you can leave the heartfelt reunion for later. I do have to make sure he stays alive long enough for that to happen." Severus said with irritation. Harry didn't move and only glared at the man like a feisty animal. "Potter, must I remind you how this little outing works?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you." said the teen, keeping his narrowed eyes on the Potion Master. He moved away from Remus so Severus could have enough room to work. But he didn't leave Remus' side, the man was confused as it is. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Lupin remembered some of it. His hand went touch the slight bump on the back of his head. "I was knocked cold and then I woke up in a small lodge. I don't know how long I was there, I was mostly drugged out of my mind. I didn't see anyone, just shadows and I heard several people talk. I was sure that it had been Death Eaters."

Severus snorted, making Harry send him an annoyed glower. "The most obvious conclusion of course."

"When I wasn't killed after a few days, I started suspecting that my first thought had been incorrect. Death Eaters wouldn't have kept me prisoner, they would have killed me."

"It was the Order." Harry said, interested to see the man's reaction. If he started denying it and declared the Order innocent, then the teen would have his answer. "They kidnapped you."

Remus sighed sadly, he had wanted to believe that it had been someone else. The Order was the last line of defence they had, without them it was over. "I didn't want to believe it but you're probably right. I heard something a while back, something Kingsley said. He was concerned about us spending too much time together, he was almost adamant that we shouldn't be so close. He said it would be easier on you if you were alone. I didn't quite believe what he was saying, making you face everything alone and without the support of loved ones. After Dumbledore's death...The Order started operating a bit differently, mainly how they ran your life. I sometimes had the feeling that I was being warned off from seeing you or even talking to you."

"I have some things to tell you and I don't want you to freak out. You're almost certainly dying to know why I'm even here, with Snape of all people. Well, I guess I should start in the beginning."

Severus said, his wand moving swiftly as he redressed the wounds, "We are not staying long enough for you to have tea and biscuits. Make it the short version. "

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a private conversation." Harry said snarkily. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, right...the beginning. I ran away from the Order, that's pretty much the short version. I had my eyes opened by some things and by someone. I learned who my true friends are and I now know that things are hardly as they seem. The Weasleys think of me as a charity case Dumbledore dumped on them, not to mention the sheer fanaticism Molly has over the prophecy. I discovered that the Order really has been getting me ready for the final sacrifice, which literally means me dying for the Wizarding World because there is no way I could beat Voldemort. So with Sirius and you out of the way, I would truly be alone. That was supposed to make me more pliable for the Order to mould me into a perfect weapon."

"I should have protected you, Harry. "said Remus. "I promised Sirius that I would look after you."

Sneering, Severus said, "This is all very touching. Perhaps you could speed it along to the essential parts."

"I was getting to it. Now, the important part Sev-Sev mentioned. So, I ran away and went into hiding. After getting the whole and uncensored truth from Snape, I gathered loyal allies and friends for myself. Which leads us to why I'm here with him in the first place. You see, a few days ago, I sort of met up with Voldemort and talked out some stuff. You know, the whole enemy thing and the prophecy. He's actually a nice bloke once you get to know him, has a brand new face and all."

Remus looked at the teen as if he had lost his mind. "Have they cursed you? Harry, you don't seem yourself."

"Nobody cursed me, I promise. I'm still me." Harry smiled. "I just rearranged my views on where I want to stand in this war. Like I said, we sorted out the mortal enemy part."

"You've joined Voldemort?" Remus asked slowly. "The wizard who murdered your parents and tried to kill you multiple times. The one we know as the Dark Lord?"

Harry winced. "Um...Kind of. I mean, I went neutral...but it's bloody hard to stay neutral with him. I haven't forgiven him nor am I suddenly his best friend, it's just...complicated. I want to do this because it feels right. My whole life, I've been living with the burden of being the one who was meant to kill him. You know how much I hate the fame and the expectations. I want to make my own decisions, be an ordinary wizard who doesn't have to constantly think about defeating an evil Dark Lord and save the entire Wizarding World. Of course it helps a bit that he's such a charming bastard and I do believe him when he says that he wants to make a change in the Wizarding World."

Taking the boy's hand into his, Remus said, "Harry, have you thought about the possibility that this is just another trick of his. What makes you so sure that he isn't doing all this just so he could get to you?"

"He made a vow not to kill me. We both did and now the prophecy is null and void, because neither will ever try to kill the other. Plus, he is sane...I mean, saner now. He changed a lot of his previous plans and he even gave Hermione a job. It says a lot about his views now, doesn't it?" Harry tried to explain. He was scared to lose the only father-like figure he had left. "I'm not asking you to join me, you don't even have to like it...but I want you to still see me as Harry, your cub. I sure as hell didn't mean it to happen, but it did and I don't care that I might be consider a traitor for it, it doesn't change how I feel about it. I just want...need you to be alright with my decision. Can you do that for me?"

While Severus was highly sceptical, Harry gave the wolf his best, most saddening look that could convince the man into his way of thinking. Losing Remus would be a big blow, but Harry had already considered the man's reaction and just held on to the slim chance that he might be somewhat okay with it. Remus was staying quiet, he hadn't said a word since Harry's plea. But no matter what went through his head at that moment, the man still left Harry a small opening, a possibility of a positive response. "I don't know what to say. I never thought that you could change sides or suddenly find Voldemort so appealing. I can't just forget what he has done, disregard who he is. But...you are still my cub. I trust you to know what you're doing and with whom you are dealing with. You've been through enough already, I don't want to add to it my abandoning you. You're right, I don't like it, can hardly understand it, but it's your decision to make and I truly hope that you are right in making it. I need some time to get used to it, wrap my head around it and maybe try to see it through your eyes before I say anything I might regret later."

"That's all I ask. "Harry told the man and laughed a little. "I was afraid that you'd go mental."

"Truth be told, I guess I'm not that shocked." Remus admitted. "When Sirius was younger, he was more drawn to the Dark Arts that most. He was a Black, no matter how much he liked to forget about that little fact, and Blacks are mostly dark wizards and witches. It is in their blood to be inclined towards the dark. Sirius had an affinity for dark curses, he didn't like talking about it, but he mentioned it to me. If it wasn't for our group of friends and Dumbledore, he would have gone Dark, we kept him on the Light side. Then you anchored him to the Light."

"Sirius Black, Marauder extraordinaire, was a dark wizard?" Harry gaped.

Severus drawled. "That mutt was already dabbling into the Dark Arts in our fifth year. He would have been recruited if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's hold on him."

"There is no fucking way that Sirius was Dark. I mean, he would have told me. He would have given me some inkling that he was even remotely interested in the Dark Arts."

"After his brother's sudden disappearance, he changed. He tried to hold it all in, suppress it so he wouldn't be drawn to it. Magic, whether Dark or Light, is a part of us. It's like an extra limb, it is so fundamentally ingrained into us that it drives us and guides us. Dark wizards are drawn to Dark Arts, drawn to Dark and ancient magic that can accomplish extraordinary things. I'm not saying that Light magic is weaker, it's just different and it doesn't necessarily compel a witch or a wizard. Dark magic, however, is like a bright flame that attracts moths, it's more forceful and exhilarating. That's why it is so easily abused, it can be used for sinister and evil deeds because it is so enticing. Some families, like the Blacks for example, have been inclined towards Dark magic since the first spark of magic. Almost all ancient bloodlines are Dark."

Harry took in the werewolf's lengthy lecture and deducted. "So families like Blacks and Malfoys have and always will be Dark, because...Dark magic was the first kind of magic?"

"Not exactly." Severus carried on the lecture. "While Dark magic was already practiced in Ancient times, it wasn't considered Dark. It was neutral and magic wasn't categorized back then."

"But the first Horcruxes were made by a bloke who lived in Ancient times. Wouldn't that be considered evil magic?"

Severus raised a brow. "You've never shown any intelligence before, Potter. I'm slightly impressed. The four founders of Hogwarts were the first who started putting labels on magic. Most of the pure-blood families can be traced back seven or more centuries. The Blacks can be traced back for more than eight hundred years. The Malfoy family has been around since the time Hogwarts was just an idea in the back of the founder' mind."

"So one could say that Malfoys are most likely one of the darkest families out there." Harry suggested.

"Yes, but it cannot be taken at face value." Severus said. "The family name does not speak for the individuals in the family."

"Dark magic and Light magic differ through the intent of the one using it. Magic is mostly neutral, one can use magic for anything. It's the intent behind the spell that matters. If you truly wish to harm or even kill someone, you must mean it and channel that into the spell."

Harry asked, looking at Snape, "So if I used the Killing Curse to, let's say, help a dying person, who asks me to do it to end his suffering...Would that work, I mean, would it really be considered Dark when I'm actually doing him good?"

"Don't look at me, brat." Snape huffed. "I truly meant for that old coot to drop dead."

"Am I missing something?" Remus inquired.

"That's right, you don't know." Harry sighed. "Well, Old Dumbles asked Snape to kill him. Turns out he was dying anyway, because he had been cursed, and he was going to die no matter what. So he told Snape to _Avada_ him, hoping that it would secure his place with Voldemort when in truth he really was Voldemort's spy from the beginning. But I guess it hardly matters, since you enjoyed killing him."

Severus didn't looked fazed by the teen's comment. He didn't feel any kind of remorse for killing Dumbledore, he had no reason to. "If you are quite done with your lessons in magic, I suggest you say your goodbyes."

"Already?" Harry snapped his head up.

"Harry, the sun will set soon and it's best if you leave now. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure I'll be fine here." Remus softly spoke to the teen. Of course he didn't want to stay but it was better this way, at least at the moment. "I'll think about what you said."

Severus was already by the door with an impatient look on his face. Harry gave Remus a hug and reluctantly moved away. He said, "I'll come see you again if I can and then we can talk about Sirius. I still don't believe he was into Dark magic."

"There are a lot of thing you don't know about Sirius, but we can talk about them when you return."

With a gruff sigh, Snape said, "I am not going to be the reason you were late for supper. So move, Potter."

"No need to be so annoyed, I'm coming already." Harry snapped. "I'll tell Tom you were mean to me."

"The Dark Lord is an excellent Legilimens. Correct me if I'm wrong but you cannot even grasp the basic knowledge of the art of Occlumency."

As the two disappeared and cracks of Disapparation could be heard, Remus groaned and fell back on the bed. He had heard and seen strange things, but that was probably the weirdest, it really took the weirdo cake. He silently hoped that it was the drugs or at least the after effects of the drugs, there was just too much that didn't add up and felt like an hallucination. Delirium not reality.

.


	5. Chapter Five: Lovers lost, lovers gained

**Author's Note:**

Um...**Sex **happens in this chapter. If you don't want to read that part, scroll over it really fast. I am going to use some of the stuff that happened in _**Deathly Hallows**_, so some things may pop up.

* I feel the need to explain Severus in this chapter. He has always been on the Dark side, but he was also in love with Lily when they were children. And now, he isn't sure if it's the guilt he has over her death or some lingering feelings for her that mess with his head. It gets messy because he has a hard time letting go, while a part of him isn't sure if he wants to let her go. Even though years have passed and he has been with Lucius for two decades, Lily is a shadow that keeps popping up.** (**My own grandmother is still somewhat hung up on her first love and she has been married to Gramps for forty years**.) **It's a bit messed up and maybe faulty logic, but my muse kept pushing it until I gave in.

* * *

**Wicked Serendipity**

**Chapter Five: Lovers lost, lovers gained**

Apparating back to the manor, Harry practically landed on his arse in Tom's foyer. Severus promptly left the teen and stalked off, his robes billowing behind him. His sour mood couldn't take another dose of Potter. Dusting himself off, the green-eyed teen's eyes followed the man out of the room. On some level, Harry did feel bad for being an arse earlier, but it was Snape and Harry could list a number of reasons why he took enjoyment in the man's misery.

"I see you have returned." Tom's voice washed over Harry. He turned and met the man's dark gaze by the door that led to the sitting room. A part of Harry wanted to please the man, yet that thought alone was absurd. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man said. "Have you given my offer any thought?"

"You mean take part in your super secret boy band meeting? If you seat me away from Bellatrix then I'm in."

"You shall sit on my lap if you can't learn to behave." Tom chuckled. "It will surely tarnish your hero reputation, don't you agree?"

Harry snorted. "I'm fairly sure that it will ruin your evil Dark Lord status if you have your former enemy anywhere near your lap. What will your minions thinks if they see the pesky Harry Potter taking part in their meeting?"

"They will think what I tell them to think, I hardly see how it concerns them. Now, I hope you're hungry, supper awaits." Tom told the teen, swiftly walking away without waiting for the teen. Harry dragged his legs to follow the man who infuriated him to no end.

The dining room was empty, it looked as if Harry and Tom were the only ones to dine. Helping the teen into his seat like a proper gentlemen, Tom took his own seat and said, "Regrettably, we won't be joined by my Inner Circle."

"I would have lost my appetite had you invited them." Harry shot back.

"Now, now... You should be a bit more respectful towards my Inner Circle. If you are to join me, completely and wholeheartedly, then I want you to get along with them. At least try to put aside your animosity."

Harry plopped his fork into his mouth and muttered, "If you want me to be best mates with Bellatrix, you are seriously deluded."

"I will order her to stay away from you if that is what you wish. I do, however, ask you to curb your tongue. I have come to understand that silencing you is pointless, but I hope that you can control yourself. I won't be happy otherwise." Tom finished off his wine, but kept his eyes on Harry. "I'm sure you can understand my meaning."

"No bullying anyone and no inappropriate jokes, definitely no implying that Lucius is a getting it on with Barty. I can follow orders, you know."

"See that you do. I would hate to punish you."

Harry raised his brow and asked, "What exactly do you mean by punishment? Assuming that you think like a normal person."

"You've seen the dungeons, the possibilities they offer. The walls are completely soundproof, no one will hear your screams and pleas. Or, I could simply spank you in front of my Inner Circle like an unruly child."

Harry gaped at the man, a spark of weird lust making its way down his spine. Getting spanked was not supposed to make you feel horny. Swallowing hard, Harry sobered a bit and said, "I think I'll pass, thank you."

"It would be more amusing if I have Severus do it."

"You wouldn't." Harry said with disbelief. "I bet he enjoys torturing children. Hell, maybe even gets off on it."

Tom laughed, the teen's horror-struck expression making him smile. "I do not believe that Severus would enjoy it, he is a very refined individual and such things hold no appeal to him. But I am sure he would take pleasure in torturing you in particular."

"I'm beginning to see why you're the Dark Lord." Harry stated, stabbing his fork into the salad on his plate.

"Make sure you remember." Tom smirked as he took a bite out of his garnished fish dish.

X

Draco wasn't in the Inner Circle, not yet at least. Being the son of Lucius Malfoy had its perks, especially among the other Death Eaters. The elder blonde was notorious for his temper that usually descended on its chosen victim like ice cold fury. And since he was still highly favoured by the Dark Lord, Draco basked in his father's success and splendour. But Draco was itching to make a name for himself, he wanted to be known for his own accomplishments. He wasn't planning on using the 'daddy card' for long. When he saw Harry wondering the corridor and disappearing into the room the Dark Lord preferred for the Inner Circle meeting, a stab of suspicion gripped the young blonde. Why was Harry getting to attend a meeting he wasn't even allowed to eavesdrop? One the other hand, maybe it was an ideal chance for Draco to get his ticket in. If Harry put in a good word for him, perhaps the Dark Lord would finally give him a worthy mission.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it is uncouth to sneak around?"

Draco whirled around and went stark white. "My Lord, I was simply looking for Potter."

Tom could see that the blonde teen was longing to join the big boys, he wanted out of the playground. But he was still inexperienced, had much to learn before joining the higher ranks. He recalled the boy's father being just as eager to learn, but Lucius had been far more skilled and his eagerness easily turned into loyalty and superior expertise. Tom still remembered how effortless Lucius had made it look when casting the Cruciatus. He had been impressed to see Lucius turn it into an art form.

"I'll just get out of your way, My Lord." said the blonde teen and hurried his pace. He was sure that he was going to get away, but Tom stopped him, making Draco inwardly cringe.

"Your enthusiasm is a welcomed sight, I cannot fault you for being overly eager to join the Inner Circle. Prove to me that you deserve a place in my Inner Circle and I will consider it. You are your father's son, so know that I expect to see what you're truly capable of." Tom told the blonde teen. "As for Harry, I'm afraid he is indisposed at the moment."

With a nod, Draco acknowledge the dismissal and turned to leave, trying to think of a way to impress the Dark Lord. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys were never caught unprepared. He would have to speak to Severus about any possible ways of showing their Lord that he was worthy. He found himself in the sitting room and casually slumped into one of the armchairs, not noticing the shadow that lurked behind him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and a very familiar voice cooed, "What's got my baby nephew pouting?"

Draco was used to his aunt's unstable ways of showing affection. Bella's messy locks fell on Draco's face, tickling the blonde. "Aunty Bella, would you please remove your claws from my body?"

With a huff, the woman walked around the chair and crossed her arms. "That melodramatic father of yours also gave me the cold shoulder."

"I wonder why." Draco sighed sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I was perfectly polite. He's usually nicer to me, you know. We do work well together." Bellatrix said as she examined her fingernails. The childish pout was especially creepy since the witch was far from innocent. "Cissy says that I have no manners, which is not true."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Inner Circle meeting?"

Bellatrix smiled in a deranged way. "I'm heading there right after I get a hug from my favourite nephew."

Draco looked highly uncomfortable. "I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to give your Aunty Bella a hug." the witch said, completely serious. Draco was trying to find the nearest escape route when the woman started cackling. When Bellatrix Lestrange had one of her maniac laughs, you did not stick around. But instead of wrapping her arms around the teen, she winked at the teen and walked out of the room. Draco knew that she wasn't all there, the crazy look in her dark eyes usually made sure she was feared. Being the only woman in the Inner Circle made her infamous, of course being the most vicious Death Eater was also a title she was proud to have. Yet she was still family and they tried to understand her and accept her as she was. Deranged, sadistic and bloodthirsty.

X

The long table in the meeting room was silent. Harry was sitting next to Severus, a safety measure that Harry indeed behaved. But Tom still wanted him close, so the teen was just to his right. No one had dared to question the boy's presence, some simply didn't find it surprising. But all eyes were on him nonetheless. The seat he was in gave Harry a perfect view to see everyone. He saw Bellatrix, who was looking relatively calm and collected, though there was a curious glint in her eyes, like a cat who was familiarising itself with someone new. The Lestrange brothers flanked her, Rodolphus to her right and Rabastan to her left. Both were similar yet they weren't twins. Across from them sat a few faces Harry didn't know, but he hardly cared who they were. He found Barty sitting next to Rabastan, assessing the teen across the table in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione who had something new to figure out. Lucius had acknowledged Harry's presence with a curt nod, however, he was glaring daggers at Severus, making the green-eyed teen understand that looks could in fact kill. Seeing as the blonde was settled next to Barty, Harry could understand why Snape was slightly twitching. The two were far more interested in exchanging poisonous looks than concerning themselves with Harry Potter.

Tom had noticed it too and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Many of you are surely wondering why Harry Potter, my troublesome opponent, is sitting here among us. It is fairly simple. You see, once realising that the Order is nothing but a foolish band of conspirators, he turned to me. He is our ally, I expect all of you to treat him as such. More so, I want you to respect him as you do me. Harry Potter is no longer the Saviour of the Light, he is the Dark Lord's equal."

A murmur swept through the occupants of the room. Harry saw disbelieving faces and a fascinated expression on Bellatrix's face. That disturbed Harry more than the evil look she usually had. The witch bowed her head before speaking. "My Lord, does this mean we can no longer kill the boy?"

"Yes, Bella, that is what I mean."

Harry almost choked when the woman looked strangely excited as she declared. "My Lord, I wish to teach the boy. If he is going to join in on the fun, he needs proper training."

Tom could have laughed at the horrified expression on the teen's face. But it wouldn't be very menacing of him to laugh. "I value your passion, but perhaps you are not the right person to do so."

The witch pulled away and looked, if it even was possible, sad that she had not been picked by her Lord. But she did realise that she had sent the boy's godfather into the beyond. That really did put a damper on things.

"I do find the idea appealing though." Tom mused.

Harry looked highly put off. "No...just no. I don't want anyone to teach me how to torture puppies and Hufflepuffs."

Severus snorted discreetly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Tom, who said, "A few lessons couldn't hurt. If you are to join in on the fun."

"My idea of fun is vastly different from what you and your lot consider fun." Harry told the man. "Rearranging someone's insides isn't my most favoured pastime, I prefer Quidditch.

"We will discuss this later. Now, moving on." Tom promptly shut the teen up. His gaze fell on Lucius and Barty. "How are things at the Ministry?"

Barty leaned forward and began explaining. "Everything is going according to plan, My Lord. The new elections are going to be held next week and there is no threat from the Order. We have successfully weeded out all the Light members of the Wizengamot and converted a few high-ranking officials. I managed to place a few Aurors under the Imperius, only long enough for them to serve their purpose. We did come across a curious individual, a very annoying witch by the name of Umbridge. She was rather insistent to be promoted, she even claimed to be a supporter of the Dark."

Harry was faster than Tom and asked, "Umbitch is still alive? Last I saw her, she was being carted off by the centaurs who live in the Forbidden Forest."

"Who is this Umbridge? I don't seem to recall her." Tom asked, ignoring Harry's comment.

Lucius spoke with disgust. "She was Fudge's lackey. Her zeal for power and the level of corruption she has demonstrated made her an ideal choice for Fudge's plans. A nasty woman really."

"She's a bitch." Harry muttered.

The blonde said, "I'm inclined to agree with Mr Potter, My Lord."

"And now she wishes to side with me, solely to gain back authority and continue her climb up the bureaucratic ladder. Her loyalty can be bought. I know her kind, she might even be useful."

Harry glared at the man and stated with irritation, "Umbridge is the most despicable, evil, loathsome witch on this fucking planet. She hates everyone who doesn't fit into her scale of normal. She hates werewolves, vampires and children, if she could, she'd wipe out all three. I'm seriously tempted to stab her in the face next time I see her. She tortured students while she was at Hogwarts, did you know that? That woman was even more hated than you and that says a lot, don't you think? "

"I received no news of this." Tom looked irritated.

"If you don't mind me saying this, My Lord, you weren't exactly sane at the time. You were focused on obtaining the prophecy and gaining access to Potter's mind." Severus carefully said.

"Then I shall deal with her now. I don't take torturing children lightly." said Tom, making Harry even more dumbfounded.

The teen asked, "Are you just pissed that she got to torture me and you didn't?"

Lucius was trying his best not to smirk, covering the snort with a cough. Barty too was amused, having never seen anyone challenge his Lord. It was beginning to look as if Harry Potter's presence would clearly make things more interesting.

"My Lord, can I torture this Umbridge woman?" Bella eagerly asked.

Harry told the witch, "Yes. I might even join in."

"She will be dealt with. Right now, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, Hogwarts and it's seemingly Light professors."

Severus drawled. "It would be wise to weed out the bothersome individuals before any kind of takeover."

"I could just kill them all." Tom pondered over the possibility. But that didn't sit well with Harry, who jabbed him in ribs rather harshly. Tom gritted, "Perhaps killing them would send out the wrong message."

"It's rather easy." Harry stated and looked at Severus. "Make Snape the Headmaster, since he loves children so much and replace some of the teachers. McGonagall is a lion when protecting her Gryffindors. Plus, she has a soft spot for me. I think she can be talked into seeing the bigger picture. I'll tell her everything about the Order's diabolic plans to sacrifice me and she'll side with me. That way, she will be more amiable to change and she won't cause you any trouble."

Barty said with an impressed expression, "Very Slytherin of you."

"I could have been in Slytherin, but since someone was such a little prick to me before the Sorting, I didn't want to go there. I convinced the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead."

"I assume you're referring to Draco?" Tom raised a brow and shot Lucius a look that wasn't exactly hostile, just inquisitive.

Harry asked mockingly, "Do you know another blonde prat who turns his nose up at everyone who he considers less than his pure-blood? Oh right...He's sitting right here."

Lucius had to bite his cheek, cursing the boy would not end well for him nor would it be appropriate behaviour for a Malfoy. The boy was, after all, right, so he had no room to argue. Barty held in his grin, hiding it behind his hand. As much as he liked the blonde, at times, he had an appalling attitude. Not very flattering for a wizard who could make people do his bidding without the Imperius Curse.

"Need I remind you that you promised to behave, that also included not bullying my minions." Tom leaned in and whispered. The teen remembered the not so enjoyable punishment and that was all it took for Harry to purse his lips and give a tight nod. Satisfied that Harry was done with his little jabs at his Inner Circle, Tom said to the gathered people. "Once the Ministry elections have secured it for us legally, we will take Hogwarts. A school that has been stained with Dumbledore's lenient rules and love for anything Muggle. It will be purged of all nonsense, leaving behind everything that we want to teach our children."

"You're not going to allow Muggle-borns to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts will stay open for all, even for Muggle-borns. I will change the curriculum, enough to suit my needs and the needs of those who go there. I won't forbid anyone."

Harry suggested. "You should make Hermione the Muggle Studies teacher, she will actually know what she is talking about. I think it's important for wizards and witches to know about Muggles and their ways. Just as Muggle-borns should know about wizarding customs and history. Maybe a class to teach wizarding history, it's laws and etiquette?"

"I will consider it."

"How long is this meeting going to take, because I promised the twins that I'd help them in their shop. And with the other thing they keep bugging me with."

Tom wanted to wrap his hands around the teen's neck, the smooth expanse of skin that was perfect for leaving his mark on. But he had to focus on the more serious things, not on marking Harry. He said to the green-eyed youth, "You may leave if you wish."

"And you won't make Snape spank me?"

Severus looked as if he had sucked on a lemon, while Tom buried his face into his hand. Barty was laughing so hard he had to take gasps of breath between the bouts of laugh. Bellatrix was snickering to herself, enjoying the look of dark fury on Snape's face.

Harry stated as he got up from his seat, "Who knows what sort of kinky stuff those two get up to behind closed doors."

"I'll need to look into permanent silencing charms." the Dark Lord sighed as he saw his Potion Master's eye twitch. Lucius, as expected, hadn't even blinked at the teen's comment. Most of the Inner Circle knew how different the two were about that sort of things. While Severus was highly private and never spoke of such things, Lucius was slightly more liberal when it came to his relationship with the dark-eyed man. With Harry gone from the room, Tom said, "Harry won't be joining us again, not without a muzzle. Rabastan and Rodolphus, I have a mission for you. The Weasley twins expressed their wish to join our cause, but I want them to prove their newly found loyalty. I need them to retrieve something from Hogwarts, you two will make sure they succeed."

Rabastan gave a small bow and said, "We will keep an eye on them, My Lord."

"I shall informed them tomorrow and give the details then. As for now, you are all dismissed. Aside from Lucius and Barty, I need to discuss my plans for the Ministry with you two."

As the Death Eaters trickled out of the room, Severus lingered by the door, glancing conspicuously at the blonde, who still wasn't returning any kind of eye contact.

"Was there anything you needed, Severus?" Tom asked.

The man clenched his jaw and said, "Nothing, My Lord."

With the Potion Master stalking out as well, the Dark Lord turned his attention on the two remaining Death Eaters. He trusted both enough to let them handle everything, but it didn't hurt to go through their plans once more. The absent look in the blonde's eyes was noticeable, but it wasn't Tom's business to discuss it. If whatever was going on between his best Death Eaters started to affect their work and commitment then he would make it his business. Until that happened, he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with it.

X

Shoving crisps into his mouth, Harry sat and watched Fred and George as they put out products. He had pissed off Tom..._again_, but he had a need to test the man's limits. A part of him wanted to see Tom go all mental Dark Lord on him, although a very small part. He was still waiting for Tom to say or do something that would drive him away, make him not want what he wanted at the moment. He had already given in, but he was still thinking about the other, more pleasurable part, that Tom wanted to share with him. Being his equal was all fine and dandy, but a man like Tom always wanted something in return. A voice in Harry's head told him that Lord Voldemort wanted to own him, which was slightly off-putting if Harry thought about it. He was not about to be a convenient piece of arse for the Dark Lord.

"Oi, Harry." Fred hollered. "Do you reckon Draco would be into bondage?"

Choking on his food, Harry coughed and made a face. George started talking before Harry could utter a word. "We found some silk ropes and leather cuffs up in Charlie's old room. Got us thinking."

"I seriously doubt that Draco would appreciate the idea of being tied down by your brother's old sex toys."

"The leather would look really sexy on his porcelain skin." Fred said shamelessly.

Harry snorted. "Who knew you two were such dirty minded perverts."

"Little brother," began George, "we're just very open-minded. After sneaking a peek at Bill's wanking material he had under his bed, we were never the same again."

"I guess then you're in luck. Draco might look like a choirboy, but underneath that angelic face, hides something much more sinister."

Fred smirked. "We plan to defrost the Slytherin Ice Prince."

"First, you have to actually get close to him. You've only known Draco Malfoy, the snobby ponce. He is more than a spoiled brat though, I would even go as far as call him misunderstood. Most people only see the name, see him as Lucius Malfoy's son, and he sort of dislikes that. Don't get me wrong, he is proud of his name and blood, thinks daddy dearest hung the moon, but he wants to be his own person. Forget everything you've heard from Ron."

"We know what we're getting ourselves into, little brother. We started noticing him years ago, when he was still in his fourth year. Bloody gorgeous he was, with his superior attitude and that pout only a Malfoy can make. And the Quidditch robes...The point is that we've studied him and Ron's petty grudge means shite to us. We want to tame ourselves a dragon." Fred told the green-eyed teen, sharing a look with his twin.

Smiling, Harry said, "Just make sure you treat him right. I've come to see him as a friend, hard to believe, but I actually like that prat."

"How are things going with the Dark Lord? Drop your trousers yet?" George asked.

"Let's just say that I'm still considering my options. I did get to attend a meeting though, with all of the bad guys around the table. I might have earned myself a punishment, guess I'll find out later."

Throwing an empty cardboard box into the back of the room, George went to sit on the edge of the desk. He said to the teen, "Keep us posted."

"Since you are chummy with the Dark Lord and live under his roof, try to get us some blackmail material. If we are to win Draco's approval, we have to have a few aces up our sleeve in case his father doesn't approve." Fred said, moving next to his twin. "Georgie and I thought that you could get us something to hold over his head. In case he doesn't let us be with our feisty dragon."

Harry laughed and asked, "You want to blackmail Lucius Malfoy? The ultimate Slytherin who could probably kill you with a single look?"

"Well, it was really George who came up with the idea." Fred pointed at his twin.

The said twin glared at his brother and snapped. "I recall you coming up with the idea."

"It doesn't matter who thought of it, you cretins." Harry told them. "I suggest you try to be honest about your intentions and just impress the man. He seems like a father who wants his only child to be happy. Draco talks highly of him and I'm leaning towards the version of Malfoy described by Draco. No blackmail, I have no desire to scrape your remains from the dungeon walls. He also seems like someone who enjoys torture."

"You could snap a few pictures."

With a firm tone, the teen stated. "I will not be getting you two perverts wanking material."

"Don't tell me you never imagined what Snape looked like under those black robes? The only reason we flunked Potions was because we we're too busy leering at the professor." Fred said with a grin.

Harry said, "I never wanted to know how Snape looked like without clothes."

"Remember that Slytherin party we crashed?" George asked his twin. Harry's ears perked up at that and his attention was on the two. Fred looked thoughtful, until a slow, lecherous grin tugged at his lips.

"The one where one of the Greengrass sisters tried to snog you? I think I might just know what you're talking about."

Harry leaned forward. "Care to let me in on it?"

"It was right before we left Hogwarts, I believe, when we overheard some Slytherins talking about it. There was a party being held in their common room and we decided that we wanted in. Only to see our little minx. So we snaked in." said Fred.

George added with a apologetic smile. "We sort of borrowed your Invisibility Cloak."

"We were strangely welcomed by the snakes, no one even cared we were there. Though we did bribe a few of them to keep quiet about it, cost us a pretty penny."

George took over. "Unfortunately, lovely Draco wasn't there. But there was a few good bottles of Firewhiskey, so we stayed anyway."

"At some point, Snape appeared and made a round."

"I find it hard to believe that Snape didn't kick you out on your arses." Harry mused.

Fred and George shared a grin, the latter saying, "We were conveniently absent when he made his checking round. And Daphne Greengrass picked the exact moment to launch herself at me."

"It was Galen Wentworth who told the entire common room that he wanted Professor Snape to bend him over his desk. Turns out that the good Professor has a starring role in quite the number of fantasies."

"But it's..._Snape._" Harry wrinkled his nose. His delicate brain was hurting from the image.

Fred smirked and told the teen. "You have to admit, he is intense. I mean, that snarky attitude and stern look. He even walked around Hogwarts like he owned the place."

"I bet Malfoy walks around bowlegged most of the time." George's grin was downright creepy.

"Can we please stop talking about that? I won't get you dirty pictures of Draco's dad, I definitely won't get you any of Snape." Harry stated with an irritated glare. "I should be getting back, before Tom sends out a search party and locks me into the dungeon for annoying him. Get word to Hermione, I need her to come see me."

Fred gave a nod. "She's really tired of keeping up appearances. That girl is one step away from telling everyone to piss off. But Hermione has been great. She told Molly, very politely so, that she won't be joining the family through Ron. Honestly, that woman has been dropping hints all summer, even mentioned grandkids."

"Molly just smiled tightly after Hermione crushed her hopes." George chuckled. "She'll flip the lid once she hears that Bill and Ginny are also on your side."

Harry looked indifferent. "I don't care about that, she can stew in her own hate for all I care. The Order betrayed me by trying to serve me up to Voldemort on a silver platter. They're on their own, I won't stop Tom from getting rid of them."

"When you say Voldemort, you mean the wizard who killed your parents, don't you? But Tom's the bloke you fancy?"

"I know they're the same, but it helps to think of him as two different wizards. He has regained his sane mind, actually has a plan that doesn't revolve around killing everyone. He is still the Dark Lord with a taste for torture and world domination, but what he is trying to accomplish is less chaotic and messy. I didn't join Voldemort, I joined Tom."

Fred grinned. "It also helps that he's easy on the eye, quite enticing if I say so myself."

"Rather dishy for an evil megalomaniac." added the other redhead, aiming a wink at Harry. "Just remember, our Floo is always open to you, little brother. If you want to share, unburden the load of teenage angst, then you know where to find us."

"Our in case you want to share dirty pictures." Fred included with a grin.

X

The amber liquid in the glass reflected the light from the fire. The room itself was dark, only the glow from the fireplace illuminated the Potion Master's stern expression. It was pathetic to wallow in wasted sentiment, but he was forced to swallow down the bitter pill of pity. He wasn't a particularly sympathetic man, the harsh outlook on life stemmed from his childhood. Lily Evans had been a very sweet girl, compassionate and understanding. At times it made Severus want to gag. Nobody was that kind and accepting, yet Lily was the personification of kindness. As a child, Snape had been distrustful of others, but Lily had swarmed her way in with her smile and positive energy that radiated from her being like a halo. Severus wasn't sure how or when, but he had fallen in love with the girl who had been by his side for years. A small crush at first, but something had grown in his heart until it had bloomed into something deeper than friendship.

Granted, he had been an awkward thirteen year old, but he had been sure that it was love. Maybe it was, he didn't know. After Potter and that cursed word, Severus had lost their connection, the girl he had truly cherished withered away from his thoughts. But she was still deeply engraved into that boy's heart. The little awkward boy who still dwelled somewhere deep within Severus Snape. Lucius had been like a radiant mess of whirlpool emotions and blinding obsession that had steadily grown into the only flame that burned under his skin. The only one who had taken over most of his thoughts and had gripped his soul. He had never doubted the bond that made a home inside of him. Until that night no one knew about, no one aside from Severus and Lily Evans who had taken it to her grave. Her fiery red hair and green eyes had been utterly captivating, the easy smile on her lips and the breathy tone of her voice had lured Severus away from that burning flame that had kept him warm. For a moment, a quantum in time, the boy who had wanted nothing more than the entrancing witch with green eyes, resurfaced and smothered the blaze that Lucius had set fire to.

No one knew she had pulled him into an empty alcove, not a soul had seen Lily Evans embrace her friend and grant him forgiveness. She had granted him her friendship once more and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Thinking back, Severus had a hard time pushing down the bile that rose up. He had, quite foolishly so, stifled all thought of reason that night and allowed himself to be cast into hormonal idiocy. He could still remember how he had stood behind the blonde's door with a bitter taste in his mouth, the words on his tongue burning like acid as he waited. The mix of utter loathing and love shining in stormy grey eyes as he spoke words not quite his own. He even remembered the sharp sting of Narcissa's slap and her fury as she swore to castrate him with the dullest of blades imaginable. Years later, Severus still cringed at the memory of that day he and Lucius had parted ways. The recollection harsh and raw, although dulled by the years that had settled upon it.

"You know, I still have that blunt dagger somewhere." Narcissa stood by the door with her cold patrician beauty and fierce passion glinting in her eyes. As if reading the man's mind, she moved into the room like a predator. "I have always trusted you, Severus. Only not when it came to that Muggle-born of yours and definitely not with Lucius. I told him to be careful, even warned him about taking you back. I have no doubt that you care for him a great deal, but your fickleness pulls at his heartstrings like a puppeteer."

Severus downed his drink and glanced at the woman. "You speak of things that you know nothing of."

"I disagree, dear Severus." Narcissa stated coldly. "Lucius may not be my husband any longer, but I have stood by his side for all the years I have known him."

"He isn't a delicate maiden, Cissy."

Narcissa almost snorted. "The inner workings of one's heart are volatile. Would it not have hurt you had the roles been reversed? When you came crawling back to him, he was quick to allow you, without a thought and with no lingering resentment."

"I was young and foolish. One's heart is a fickle instrument that can change its tune, as was mine."

"She made your young heart beat faster, made your head swim with longing and fascination. No one can deny their first fixation, the butterflies that suddenly take over and lift you up, but she wormed her way deeper. Until the fairytale ended and the girl turned her sights on someone else. Hearts are different, Severus. Yours may be as unpredictable as the weather, but some only ever devote to one." Narcissa explained in her usual cold manner as she stepped in front of the man's armchair. Underneath her cool facade was a woman that had dedicated herself to her family. She wasn't a Healer or a Ministry official, her talents were placed elsewhere. Her chosen duty was to take care of her only child, even though she sometimes felt as if she had two. Hurting someone in her family equalled hurting her directly. Severus knew that quite well, her wand had been pointed towards him more than enough times. "If you treasure your life, you will fix this or walk away. Either make up your mind or I will make it up for you and not a soul will ever find your body."

"It was not I alone who created this situation." Severus said to the witch, his words trying to convince the both of them. "Lucius is equally accountable."

With an elegant raised brow, Narcissa inquired. "How exactly is he to be held responsible? Questioning his faithfulness and implying his infidelity were your sins, Severus. Lily Evans' hidden picture was also your misdeed against him. I fail to see how you even dare to lay the blame. Barty is a dear family friend, not Lucius' illicit lover on the side. The man has tried to sneak his hand under my dress many times, I think it is convincing evidence that he isn't even remotely interested in anyone who does not own a sizable rack and a pair of long legs. I don't know what kind of a fool you are, Severus Snape, but I demand that you stop those illogical and senseless thoughts right this minute. For you to think ill of Lucius is to insult the all the years you have been a part of this family. You insult Draco, who sees you as a second father and you insult me. Foremost, you insult the man who has put up with your sour moods and scowling attitude longer than either of us can recall."

Severus looked pensively into the fire that cracked in the fireplace. Narcissa handed him the photograph that had riled up the blonde. She stated, "I disposed of this myself, not trusting you to do it yourself. Either burn it right now and let go of the past or explain to Lucius why he still has to compete against a dead Muggle-born. The choice is yours, but know that the door will not stay open forever, you of all people should know what insecurities do to Malfoys."

"How was supper?" Severus asked dourly, Lily's picture on his lap.

"Quite uneventful if you must know." said the witch. "Barty wasn't very fond of the dessert. You were missed, believe it or not."

The witch placed her hand on the man's shoulder, but didn't spoke. The dark-eyed man had some things to work through and decisions to make.

"How angry is he?" Snape asked, glancing at the witch who looked positively apologetic. Her words were unnecessary, the message was clear. " I see."

"You know that his bite is deadlier when hurt. The time spent in Azkaban left its mark, invisible to the eye yet evident when looking beneath the surface. A good bottle of whiskey was wasted on his temper. Perhaps morning will smooth his ruffled feathers, that is if you speak from your heart and in all honesty. A gift or two certainly wouldn't hurt."

Lily's picture reflected the light from the flames, her green eyes piercing deeper and tugging at something in the man's chest. Perhaps it was the lingering feeling of disappointment or the unsatisfying ending to their connection. Maybe it was a residue of the love he had thought to be there but really had been nothing but an illusion. It was even possible that it was his guilt over her death.

"You cannot have both." Narcissa interrupted Severus' trail of thoughts. She stepped towards the door and gave the man one last look before leaving. "Don't fool him any longer, for it will bring a swift end to two decades of devotion. Don't use Lucius to fill the emptiness she left behind. Her death is not your burden to bear, don't mistake hanging on to your guilt for love. You're an intelligent man, Severus. You ought to know by now that his forgiveness has its limits. Two decades of deception is more than enough to swallow."

"I have deceived no one."

"Perhaps you have deceived yourself." said the witch with a pensive look aimed at the man. As she disappeared, Snape lifted the photograph and thought about Narcissa's words. How often had he gazed at the picture, how many times had he remembered Lily's words to him? The way she had captivated him to the point of no return. But it was a memory of what could have been, the hurtful truth was that Lily had chosen James Potter. He didn't feel as if he had betrayed anyone, yet a part of him had always kept Lucius at arm's length. A part of him was still, after twenty something years, closed off. Perhaps that was the insecure boy who was afraid to let anyone in.

Placing the picture on the table, Severus leaned back and thumped his head against the armchair. He groaned. "I need another drink."

X

When Tom stepped inside the small sitting room adjoined with his bedroom, he immediately noticed a few curious things. He could feel a foreign magical signature, yet it was very much like his own. The second thing was probably the most obvious one. Harry Potter was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"A lovely surprise." Tom said upon laying his eyes on the teen. He disposed of his heavy outer robe and placed it on the settee next to the window. "Are you here for your punishment?"

"I think I'll pass the spanking part of the punishment, but you can berate me as usual."

Tom chuckled. "What you need is discipline and perhaps a proper education in etiquette and manners. You're far too brazen, your mouth will get you in trouble soon enough and I will not be there to defend you."

"Shall I start sending out complimentary 'forgive me' cards?" Harry asked with a challenging lift to his brow.

"Perhaps you ought to learn how to control your mouth. If you cannot behave, I will appoint you a tutor who will teach you the finer points of appropriate manners."

Harry's eyes followed Tom in the room. He was half-afraid to even ask. "A tutor?"

"I think you will find Narcissa suitable for this task. She is a true expert in all areas of decorum."

"Draco's mum might disagree with you." the teen pointed out.

Ignoring the teen's statement, the Dark Lord shed his sleeveless robe, leaving him in his dark red shirt that reminder Harry of the man's crimson eyes. He had to restrain a groan when Tom started unbuttoning the buttons on his sleeves.

"As much as I enjoy your argumentative presence, I find myself curious to know why you are sitting on my bed. If not for wanting to be punished. Might it be that you seek my company?"

Harry fiddled with the leather strap Hermione had given him as a gift. It was also a charmed band but that wasn't known to anyone aside from the two. It was meant to heat up when danger was near, but it stayed cold as Tom approached the bed. "What if said that I wanted to continue what we started in your study earlier?"

"And are you saying that you wish to continue?" Tom raised his brow.

"I told you I wanted to wait a bit, maybe even wrangle out a date or two. But I've been walking around with my trousers too tight and illogically enough, I would rather give in now than suffer from blue balls."

Tom asked, "Are you here to simply relieve your needs or is this an attempt to join me as I requested?"

Harry had to smile at that. "I had no idea you were so noble. You would rather send me away until I was certain than give in to your own urges."

"I do not want you in my bed if you are here for the sole reason of getting off. I want you in my bed because it is the only place you wish to be. Perhaps I was not speaking clear enough before."

"That's just it, Tom." Harry explained. "I shouldn't want to be here. I shouldn't want this, you, the Dark Lord, fucking me into the mattress. This gives a whole new meaning to the term 'sleeping with the enemy'."

The older man rounded the bed and sat on the edge, close enough for him to touch Harry. "Do not think of us as enemies, Harry. We both made a vow to put all that behind us."

"I'm not supposed to want this. It's wrong to want you, Tom."

"You are the only one who has to decide what is right and what is wrong. No one can tell you what you should or shouldn't want." Tom purred into Harry's ear. His lips grazed the teen's ear, sending jolts of pleasure down the boy's spine. "Only you decide, Harry."

Turning to face Tom, Harry was enthralled by the man's dark eyes that seemed to suck him right in. "I hate what you did. I hate the madness that made you commit all those horrible things. You killed my parents, wanted to kill me for so many years and plotted imaginable things in order to get what you wanted. You're not a good person, not even a little bit. But Voldemort did all of that, not Tom."

"We are one and the same." said the man with a glint of melancholy in his eyes. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "Not to me. I don't want Voldemort, I'm here because of Tom. It's easier for me to see you as two different beings, two separate people."

"You are far too forgiving."

"I haven't forgiven you." Harry snorted. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for the past. But I am willing to give you a second chance. One where you prove to me and to others that you are not a cold-blooded killer who can only achieve his goals and impose his domination through pain and suffering."

Tom asked with a pained tone. "Why do you insist on taking away my fun? Next you say that I am to invite my Death Eaters over for tea nights."

"I've heard that you catch more flies with honey. Instead of keeping everyone in fear and promising death, you ought to try a more gentler approach. I don't know about you, but I would like to be respected not feared. Fear is never a good way to gain loyalty."

"Since when are you my political adviser?"

"Ever since you said that I am your equal. That means you should listen to me every once in a while." said Harry, his hand drifting towards Tom's chest. As he toyed with a button, he smiled. "I do want this, you know. I am completely out of my mind and I can't even believe that I'm saying this, but I want you. The feelings you stir up are strange and I'm not sure where they will lead me, yet I'm here with you."

Not saying a word, Tom lifted Harry's chin and brought their lips together. It was weird for both because of the turbulent emotions that bubbled just near the surface. It was too tender for Tom's liking, only because it stirred something dormant in his hollow soul. For some reason, Harry evoked some kind of sentiment and warmth in him and it made him uncomfortable. Pulling his mouth away, Tom went for his wand that was forgotten on the table near the door. He expected Harry to show some sort of fear once his wand was in his hand, but saw none. It was almost painful to know that Harry trusted him.

With an easy flick, Harry was naked, aside from his boxers. Tom himself was still clothed as he stood next to the bed. The teen had raised himself on his knees and almost straight away pulled Tom in for another kiss. Harry's hands found their way underneath Tom's unbuttoned shirt and he swiftly pushed it down the man's shoulders, exposing Tom's smooth and pale chest. His broad shoulders and sculpted upper body had Harry fixated.

"See something to your liking?"

Harry's eyes travelled up and down Tom's form. Wordlessly, his fingers went to work on the man's belt, tugging and pulling at the thing as if it had offended him. But magic was useful for a reason and the belt disappeared. With the thing out of the way, Harry's hand moved to cover the man's clothed crotch. With a mischievous grin, the teen's hand sneaked inside, closing around Tom's impressive member that was happy to have Harry's fingers wrapped around itself. But the Dark Lord wasn't a patient man and with a wave of his hand, the black slacks were gone. Harry had to swallow hard when he saw what Tom was hiding in his pants. Was it a requirement for Dark Lords to have a positively mouth-watering cock that would make sitting hard for the days to come?

"You have the dewy-eyed look of a virgin." Tom hummed sensually, his fingers weaving themselves into Harry's messy hair. The slight blush on the teen's neck and cheeks made Tom chuckle. "How lovely."

"I haven't exactly had time for sex. You were constantly trying to murder me or I had to dodge your minions. Having sex wasn't a priority."

Tom tilted Harry's head up and purred. "All the better for me then."

"Please don't tell me you have some sort of virgin fetish." Harry groaned, his hand still idly caressing Tom's hard member.

"Only when it comes to you, my innocent Gryffindor." the older man brought his other hand to Harry's mouth and rubbed his thumb over the teen's lower lip. As Harry parted his lips, Tom's finger slipped in, the teen's wet tongue eagerly sucking it into the hot cavern. The Dark Lord eyes pooled with deep red as Harry released the finger with a pop and tentatively lapped at the head of Tom's hard cock. For someone who hadn't had much experience, Harry's mouth was equipped with some of the knowhow. It was somewhat sloppy and innocent, but drew out throaty moans from Tom, who's hand tightened in Harry's hair. "Enough."

Harry's mouth released Tom and the teen rose up to his knees once more. His thumbs hooked underneath the waistband of his boxers, Harry slowly pushed them down, his own erection springing free. Tom's knees hit the edge of the bed as he pulled Harry into another kiss. With a non-gentle tug, Harry forced Tom to join him on the bed, their bodies close and Tom's leaking member poking Harry in the stomach.

"I will lavish you with romance, but right now I want nothing more than to bury myself in you." said Tom.

"Forget romance, I want you to bugger me until I can't see straight. "Harry panted out between kisses, his tongue tied with Tom's.

"You never see straight." Tom snorted.

As Harry's back hit the mattress, his legs fell open, drawing Tom between them like a bee would be drawn to a lush flower. The teen's things, muscled from Quidditch, were milky white, the smooth expanse of skin coated with a fine layer of hair. Tom's hands raked over them, leaving behind faint pink marks where his nails tug in. Harry was rather small in built, his height and weight made him look petite, but he was by no means a weakling. His small form hid lean muscles and strength. It made Tom even harder.

"Stop perving on me, Tom."

Mouthing kisses on the green-eyed wizard's inner thigh, the man said, "Can't I admire your delightful body."

"I'm a gangly teenager, I hardly thinks there is anything delightful about it."

"_Au contraire_, my sweet" Tom smiled seductively before nipping at the teen's thigh. "I find it to be delectable. These legs are perfect for wrapping around my waist, your arms fit flawlessly around my neck and your arse was made for my cock. Do not argue with your betters."

Done arguing, Harry slid his hand down his chest and stomach, resting it on his weeping member that was feeling awfully neglected. A cold and funny sensation from his opening had him look up. Tom's smile was almost feral as he pushed Harry's legs up and had him bend his knees. The wet tongue that slipped into his tight arse made him yelp. "What are you doing?"

"I would think that it is fairly obvious." Tom pulled away to say.

Harry didn't mind the odd feeling but it still made him ask, "Isn't it a bit weird, I mean...your tongue is in my arse."

"Am I hurting you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then enjoy it and close that pretty mouth of yours. I only want to hear your delightful moans."

Harry did moan when one of Tom's fingers joined his tongue, the long digit making him open up. The sensation was only heightened when a second finger was added. The teen was feeling the anticipation grow, the inner walls of his arse clenching and wanting more. "Stop teasing me."

"I haven't even started yet." Tom smirked, his tongue making circles on the inside of Harry's leg. "I want you to beg, Harry. Beg for me to fill you."

"You're a bastard, Tom."

"Tell me what you want."

Harry's breath hitched as Tom's fingers hit something inside of him, the shivers of pleasure and sweet torture making him mewl. "Fuck, do that again."

"Not until you beg."

"Please, pretty please...fucking do it, Tom. I am never doing this again with you if you don't put your cock in me now."

If possible, Tom's chucking got more evil and he twisted his fingers, making Harry arch off the bed. The teen whined and hummed in deep pleasure as the wicked Dark Lord assaulted his body with mind-numbing sensations, hot shivers raking over his form as Tom worked him open. Another jolt of cool sting in his arse made him spread his legs wider. "You're evil, Tom."

"That is part of being the Dark Lord, my dear." the man pointed out, withdrawing his fingers.

"Are you always this slow? Old age catching up?"

With a sharp thrust, Tom rammed into the teen's tight entrance, making Harry yelp and dig his nails into Tom's shoulder.

"Give a bloke some warning." Harry moaned, his voice raspy and strangled. The older man buried himself to the hilt, the burn and stretch bringing tears to Harry's eyes. The fullness and overwhelming feeling of being owned crashed over his head like two tidal waves. Impaled on Tom's cock, he hiked his legs up and wrapped them around the man's waist, the new angle making Tom slide deeper and hit the sweet spot that made stars dance in front of the teen's eyes. "Move."

And Tom did. Each time he pulled out, Harry was sure that the man was taking his soul with him and each time he thrust back in, he slammed deeper and deeper into Harry's heart.

"You belong with me, brat." Tom hissed, his own pleasure mounting. "No one else can have you like this...see you like this. My wanton Gryffindor, so delicious and tight."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...Harder, Tom...want to feel it for days."

"Oh, you will." the man half-grunted, half-growled as he rammed in, pushing Harry further up the bed. Taking the teen with him as he leaned back, Tom lifted Harry into his lap, the younger male sinking down on the hard member that ploughed in and out. Pulling Tom into a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue, Harry lost all control. The rush was even greater than flying and chasing the Snitch, bigger than anything he had ever felt. Intense and almost punishing, the rapid movements making his lean muscles ripple. Tom's arms held him in a vice-like grip, Harry was sure he would leave bruises.

"You'll wear my mark." Tom said between kisses.

"_'The Dark Lord's property'_ inked into my forehead or _'Voldemort's boy toy'_ on my arse?"

That earned him a hard slap on his backside and a particularly vicious thrust that battered his already abused prostate. Wrapping his arms around Tom's neck, Harry melted into one with the man, his body closely pressed against Tom's sweat slicked chest. Somehow, Tom's hand had managed to enclose around Harry's leaking erection, his thumb teasingly running over the tip.

"Make me come, Tom...fuck, right _there_!" Harry moaned, his voice begging and pleading as the older man drove all the way in and simultaneously ran his finger over the teen's cock. "Bloody Dark Lord."

"Let go, Harry." the man urge with a hiss. "Let go, _now_!"

With a ragged gasp, Harry bit his lips and cling tighter to Tom, the latter still plunging into the teen's tight heat. Harry's lips attached to the man's slick neck as he basked in the glow of his release. One languid thrust later, Tom emptied himself into Harry, his orgasm drawing out a hiss-like snarl. Boneless, Harry slumped against Tom, his arms limply hanging over the man's shoulders.

"We should have done that ages ago." Harry muttered.

"So you could call me a dirty old pervert for a reason?" chuckled the Dark Lord, as he eased out of Harry. With a satisfied hum, he went on. "You are still a child."

"Am not. Childish, yes...but old enough to vote and do magic outside of Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I need a new wand."

Pushing the teen flat of his back, Tom settled next to the teen, the latter immediately snuggling closer. "The Order put a trace on me. The Ministry trace is supposed to break at seventeen, but they prolonged it. Wanted to keep an eye on me, so I had to ditch my wand. Hermione taught me a few wandless spells but it's bloody pointless to use them since the Order is monitoring me, not only my wand."

"The Ministry is ours, Harry."

"Meaning?"

Pushing his fingers into Harry's hair, Tom said, "You no longer need to worry about the Ministry trace. Granted, the Order might still use it to find you but I will take care of it."

"Hmm, you do such wonderful things for me." the teen teased, tracing his fingertips down Tom's chest and stomach. His dried come was still painting Tom's lower stomach, sticky and cold. "You need a shower."

"Likewise, Mr Potter." Tom said as his eyes took in the boy's dishevelled appearance and the forming light purple marks on his neck, collarbone and chest. "Perhaps a simple cleaning charm will do for now. I cannot move from this bed."

Silence took over and the teen nestled more into Tom's side. After a passing moment, Harry asked softly. "Can I stay?"

"If you wish. I find myself unable to deny you anything."

Flinging his arm over Tom's chest, Harry asked, "Can Remus come stay with me?"

"Don't push your luck." Tom warned.

Harry snorted. "I should have asked when you were too busy buggering me."

"Harry?"

The teen hummed in response. "Hmm..what?"

"Shut up." Wandlessly summoning the cover, the Dark Lord pressed a kiss to the teen's temple. There was a time and place for everything, Tom was going to figure out the odd feeling in his chest another time.

X

"_Gah_..It's too fucking bright." Harry groaned as the sun broke through and hit his face. Pulling the blanket over his head, the teen burrowed further into the pillows. It took him a few seconds to throw the covers away and sit up, his eyes groggy and head fuzzy.

"I see you are awake." Harry's head shot up and he saw Tom's magnificent form by the door that led over to the sitting room.

Harry scratched his head and said stupidly, "I guess last night really did happened."

"Do you frequently have such dreams about us?" Tom teased, thought his face was expressionless. "I hope you're not expecting breakfast in bed. The elves served breakfast in the dining room. We are joined by Lucius and Draco, I suggest you get ready."

Still stupidly blinking, Harry tried to understand if he was being dismissed or not. Tom was no fool and approached the bed. Tilting the teen's head up, Tom placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. He caressed the boy's face and said, "You look delectably tempting. Alas, I cannot let myself enjoy it as I have business to attend to. Your clothes are on the settee, I had the elves bring you a set from your room. Join me for breakfast after dressing. I believe your Muggle-born friend is due to arrive soon."

"Hermione is coming?" Harry asked.

"I did just say that." Tom pointed out.

Harry scrambled out of bed, but stopped halfway. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself. Tom's raised eyebrow made Harry say, "It's weird when you ogle my bits."

"I think I got a very close look last night."

"It's...just creepy." Harry said with a scrunched up nose. He held up the sheet with one hand and snatched up his clothes with the other. "Can I use your shower, I smell like I spent a night in a seedy brothel."

Tom gave a brief nod and said, "Come down when you're done. I want you to sit with us while we make plans. I believe it will interest you."

"Is it about Hogwarts?"

"More or less." Tom elegantly shrugged. "It does involve your Muggle-born friend."

Harry was curious but the sticky feeling made him push down the urge to question the man further. Instead, he sprinted into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. It didn't help one bit that Tom was eying him with hunger.

X

The two blondes were sitting opposite Hermione, who had been polite and courteous with everyone. She wanted to rub his Muggle blood under their noses, just to show them that she was in no way inferior. She had manners and could easily be a pure-blooded lady.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said as he entered the room. His eyes took in Hermione, a look of defiance in her eyes. Draco was very interested in the pattern on the china while the elder Malfoy picked invisible lint from his expensive robe. Both had noticed Harry's arrival, the younger one looking a bit relieved. Lucius gave Harry a curt nod, he wasn't stupid and knew that his Lord was attached to the boy. "Potter."

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled, but her greeting was halted when Tom strode in. With him came a powerful presence of dark magnetism. Hermione shivered, while Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. He wanted to jump the man.

Tom regarded Hermione with an impassive look and turned to Lucius, who bowed his head in greeting. "My Lord."

The man took a seat and poured himself steaming coffee, but his eyes never left Harry. The young wizard had seated himself next to the girl, the latter heaving food on the wizard's plate. Since Harry didn't say anything, Tom deducted that it was an usual occurrence.

"I asked all of you to join me because it directly involves everyone in this room. Perhaps not Harry, but he is here for my own amusement." Tom cleared his throat. "The Ministry and its internal workings may still be unclear but the Muggle-born Registry is happening."

Hermione listened intently as the Dark Lord spoke. Harry nudged her in the side and whispered, "You'll do it, right?"

The girl was sure that if she wasn't a part of it, then Muggle-borns would get the short end of the stick. She simply didn't trust the Dark Lord enough to let him plan the lives of hundreds of innocent Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised witches and wizards.

"I want it to take immediate effect, I consider it a high priority along with Hogwarts. The sooner we implement it, the sooner we will see results. There is also the matter of Hogwarts' teachers and the curriculum. But that can wait until the school year begins."

Hermione coughed and said, "Without trying to sound ungrateful, I do wish to finish my education at Hogwarts and as the acting Head of the Muggle-born Commission, I cannot see myself juggling between the two."

"I have a solution for your problem, Ms Granger." Tom said. "Which brings us to the other issue I wanted to address. I am assigning someone to help you, especially with the legal side. Someone who knows the laws and political game enough to make the transition easier, for both you and the ones subjected to the secrecy vow. Lucius will help you."

The elder blonde almost spluttered. Draco wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified. Tom's gaze, however did not waver.

"My Lord." Lucius began tentatively. "You wish me to help the Mudblood?"

Tom expected Harry to blow up, but he was surprised and amused to see the girl herself puff out her chest. Like a fire breathing Horntail, Hermione Granger stood up and glared at the blonde who had offended her. "Mudblood you say? You are a racist pig with a serious superiority complex, but you don't see me being all mouthy about it. No wonder your son is such a snotty brat, with a role model like you. You may not like me or the fact that a Mudblood like myself can use her wand the same as any other witch, but you'll just have to deal with it because I won't be going anywhere and neither will all the other Mudbloods. I don't particularly like you enough to be in the same room as you, yet you don't hear me bitching about it like a spoiled arse."

Harry was the first to snort, though he tried to hide it. Draco looked stunned, having never heard anyone speak to his father like that. Tom didn't really care, someone had to take the blonde down a peg or two. The elder Malfoy himself had shrunk back into his chair, a very uncomfortable silence dawning around them. The witch, thought timid and mild-mannered at first sight, had something Lucius admired. Setting aside her blood status, the witch had fire and passionately defended what she thought to be right, something most frigid pure-bloods lacked. Something about her was scarily similar to Narcissa.

"I apologise."

Hermione blinked, not sure if she had heard right. She could see the haughty blonde almost choking on the words but she wasn't particularly picky when it came to apologies. With a terse nod, she acknowledged Lucius' attempt to make some kind of peace. "Accepted."

"I will discuss the details with you in private." Tom addressed Lucius and then Hermione. "Ms Granger, you are welcome to stay and keep Harry company."

"I call it 'keeping him out of trouble', Sir." said the girl.

When Tom and Lucius left the room, Draco awkwardly buttered his toast and eyed the girl with caution. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Harry still had a smile on his face, always loving it when Hermione went into 'barking mad Hermione mode'.

"Spit it out." Hermione said coldly. "Whatever it is you're obviously dying to say."

"I've never heard anyone speak to my father like that." Draco stated. "It's still a bit surreal."

Hermione plopped a piece of fruit into Harry's mouth and said with a shrug. "I don't tolerate bigots who believe the entire world revolves around them. My hexes hurt the same as his, I hardly see the difference. Magic is magic, I don't have to be a stuck-up pure-blood snob to have it and I certainly don't have to prove my worth as a witch."

Harry added, "You have to admit, Draco...He had it coming."

"I guess I'm just glad she didn't attack him like a raving lunatic, like she did with me."

"It was one punch," the girl said, "and it didn't even break your nose."

Draco continued with buttering his toast as he said. "Hats off to you, Granger."

The witch didn't say anything, but Harry saw the little smirk playing on her lips. Breakfast was never dull in the Dark Lord's manor.


	6. Chapter Six: Shades of Black

**Author's Note:**

I've been rather busy with job hunting and finishing my other story. But I managed to write a chapter between everything else.

**Warnings:** I'm taking rather extensive liberties with this chapter. I'm randomly making stuff up about magic... well, I'm just making stuff up about everything. There's no point in telling me that this or that isn't right, I'm shamelessly bullshitting. Also, this story will portray Sirius as a Dark wizard, just because he would have been way more awesome like that. This chapter contains a twisted version of people Polyjuicing into Harry.

* * *

**Wicked Serendipity **

**Chapter Six: Shades of Black **

Standing in the Dark Lord's library was both exhilarating and terrifying, at least that's how Hermione Granger saw it. Her eyes were drawn to the huge bookcases that covered the vast room from the floor to the ceiling, it was a bibliophile's dream. Really, she was trying not to drool and touch each and every book in the library. Her focus was pulled away from the rare textbooks when she heard someone clear their throat. She was half-annoyed and half-amused to see the elder Malfoy standing by the entrance with a very distasteful scowl.

"Try not to touch anything unnecessarily."

Hermione raised a brow and asked acidly, "Afraid I will contaminate something with my dirty mongrel blood?"

Lucius ignored the girl's taunt and stalked past her towards the end of the room. He gestured towards the reading area with a round table and chairs. As Hermione followed the man's wordless demand, Lucius said, "Most of the books here are rare and ancient, some are enchanted and cursed. They are to be handled with care as they are fragile and often malevolent. If you want to keep your hands, you will not touch anything without permission."

The protest died on the witch's lips and she merely gave a tight nod. Lucius didn't spare her another glance and disappeared into the back of the bookcases. Hermione looked around and admired the beauty of the books, however, she was startled when a pile of books landed on the table with a bang. The blonde strode out from the shadows with a book in hand. "This is a first edition, do try to keep it intact."

"I happen to treat books with care, I am not a complete savage. I know it must be a difficult conception for you, but I wasn't raised in a barn." the witch huffed, her hands already stroking the book's cover with mild wonder. She turned her awe-filled eyes at the blonde and asked, "The ink used in this book was magical? I can feel it humming under my hand."

Lucius was a bit surprised but did not let it show when he said, "First editions are always created with magic. School books are created differently, simply because of the large number of books needed for the many readers who handle the books."

"It makes sense." Hermione agreed. "First editions are meant for collector not for the average reader who visits the bookshop. This must be old, the binding itself looks handmade. It's amazing really."

"You know your books, Miss Granger." Lucius said, trying to keep the tone disinterested not impressed, which he in truth was. He hardly met people who were book lovers as he was.

Hermione gently placed the book on the table and told the blonde with a small smile, "I find books fascinating."

"The Dark Lord wants you to know more about the previous laws concerning... _Muggle-borns_. The Secrecy act was first enforced as early as the 17th century, at the time it was the only safeguard against exposure. The witch trials and hunts plagued the country and without the International Statute of Secrecy, the entire wizarding community would have perished. Distain for anything Muggle comes from that period and has stayed ever since. I don't expect you to understand the values of old families such as the Malfoys or the Blacks, but magic in the ancient pure-blood lines is vastly different from the magic that has been weakened with Muggle blood."

Instead of arguing and disagreeing, the witch looked curious and asked, "How so? What makes it different?"

Lucius had expected to be hexed but was a bit pleased to have the girl actually listen instead of arguing as usual. "Old pure-blood families are the direct descendents of the ancient practitioners of magic. We call them warlocks or a mage if you will, they date further back that Merlin himself. Salazar Slytherin was a powerful mage and the Dark Lord is descended from his line. Pure-blooded families carry that old and powerful strain of magic, it is more ingrained into us and that is one of the reasons why many pure-bloods can use wandless magic. Muggle blood mixed with magical blood diminishes the wizard's magical core. Think of it as adding water to a potent potion, it dilutes the potion and the result will be a weaker version of the original."

Hermione took in the information and said, "If that is the case, why do we have so many half-blooded families? If they know it weakens their magic, why marry Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

"I believe you are familiar with the Sacred Twenty-Eight?" The witch gave a nod and Lucius went on, "The twenty-eight true pure-blooded families is actually a true work of fiction. Approximately nine families in Britain are truly pure and have direct links to the old warlocks and the very essence of magic. The Malfoy family and the Black family are the most notable, the others are Lestrange, Longbottom, Greengrass, Gaunt, Rosier, Flint and Yaxley. The rest, while still considered pure, are nowhere near as old and powerful as the ones I just listed. In order to reduce the interbreeding, families such as the Potters and Carrows started to breed with Muggles or Muggle-borns."

"Is that why the Blacks are all a bit unhinged? They marry their cousins so the blood can stay pure?"

Lucius snorted. "The Black Family has been a bit unhinged since the conception of magic itself. The first Black dabbled into all sorts of unpleasant practices. Some of them are more deranged then others, it varies."

"But this can't continue very much longer. I mean, soon the so-called pure-bloods will die out or go insane because there isn't anyone left to marry."

"Magic takes care of any kind of imperfections." Lucius said offhandedly.

"When the new Secrecy Act gets enforced, will that mean that the relations between Muggles and the wizarding community will be cut off entirely?"

With a flick of his wand, the books rearranged themselves on table. Lucius pushed the thickest closer to Hermione and said. "Don't be absurd. Muggles are exceptionally gullible and easy to con."

Hermione grabbed the offered book and chuckled. "You mean profitable and you can use them for gaining more fortune and influence."

"An astute deduction, Miss Granger. Now I suggest you get busy reading, the Dark Lord expects you to memorize all of them." Lucius smirked as he waved his hand over the table where the books were laid out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "I recall being told that you were to help me."

"And I did, by providing you with the necessary books." Lucius smoothly replied. "I have far more interesting things to do than help you."

"Like what? Exchanging hairstyle tips with Bellatrix?"

Lucius held his tongue and stalked away without a dignified answer. Hermione's smug and satisfied look followed the blonde out.

X

"You want to do what?"

Tom didn't see anything wrong with the mission he had chosen for the Weasley twins. They had, after all, wanted to prove their loyalty and efficiency. Of course Harry disagreed, but Tom knew he would.

"Explain to me again, in detail, why you want to send Fred and George into enemy territory? Hogwarts isn't yours at the moment, it is still under the Order's control."

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, I understand your concerns. I chose this particular mission because it will prove to me that they are indeed ready to be involved with my cause and take their place in my ranks. Hogwarts is still a sore spot, I agree, but the Weasley twins are still believed to be Light."

"So they won't be caught the moment they show their face at Hogwarts, I realise that this is another one of you ingenious plans. But you failed to think about what Bill said about the Order. They are using Hogwarts as a safe house while the students are at home."

Tom smiled coldly and spoke, "That leads us to the second part of the plan. Draco was the one to suggest it and I believe it to be useful."

"Considering it's Draco...Actually, I have nothing. Tell me about this idea." Harry said with a shrug.

"Decoys will be used to lure the Order members away from Hogwarts. It is, in truth, a very good way to capture or neutralise the remaining Order members."

The teen was still wary of it and asked, "What do you mean by decoys?"

"Harry Potter will be appearing in various places at the same time. Of course, they won't know which one is the real one. As there will be no other option that to spread out and make sure, it makes them vulnerable and puts them at a disadvantage." Tom explained to the younger man. Harry's face was already showing signs of protesting. "I already have volunteers for this mission."

"Polyjuice? You want your minions to change themselves into me and prance around the Alley for laughs?"

Tom grimaced. "When you say it like that it sounds utterly ridiculous. The plan is rather simple, Harry."

"Let's say you pull this off, which is seriously under questioning, but for the sake of my amusement, let's say that it works. What then? You fill up your dungeons and we can have a celebratory shag over your victory? I must say, this is a dumb plan."

"It is a very good plan, brat." Tom said and pulled the teen into his lap. "Must you ruin my brilliant plans with your pessimism?"

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and asked, "Who did you threaten into this stupid plan of yours?"

When a few knocks on the door echoed in the room, Tom called the visitor in. Harry, currently sitting in the Dark Lord's lap, squirmed when Snape stepped in and threw Harry a scowl. He drawled with a dark edge to his already deep voice as he placed a sizable vial on the desk. "As requested, My Lord."

Tom looked pleased. "You have done well, Severus. Go inform Lady Malfoy that her presence is required."

Snape wanted to ask, but held it in. It was obviously the Dark Lord's business. The pout on the teen's face and his current position on his Lord's lap was enough to make Severus want to make haste and leave.

"I'm not that uncultured, you know. I don't need to take lessons in manners."

Tom hushed the boy with look. "You do if I say so."

"You're incredibly bossy." Harry muttered. "I'm not sure if I'm into that sort of stuff."

"Didn't you have something to do? A certain werewolf to visit perhaps?"

Perking up instantly, Harry scrambled away from Tom and dashed out of the door. He came back a second later and asked, "Can I have someone else take me? Snape hates my guts, even more so that before."

"It will either have to be Bella or Rabastan Lestrange."

"Rabastan it is then." Harry groaned and added. "Can you order him to be less homicidal, he gives me the creeps."

Tom laughed. "I will do no such thing. At least he will keep you in line."

"For someone who said that he wasn't going to torture me, you seem awfully keen on doing the exact opposite."

Before the older man could retort, Harry had already gone. His attention back on the paperwork in front of him, Tom mused on the possibility of winning the war within the next week.

X

"Do you think Sirius would have hated me for abandoning the Order?"

Remus had expected Harry to be curious about his late godfather, he too had regarded the man as a mystery. Despite his fun loving nature, Sirius Black had been troubled and darkness had clung to him like a shadow, always following him wherever he went.

"I don't believe so. I think the only thing that kept Sirius in the Order, on the Light side in general, was you. He didn't want to disappoint you, he wanted to be near you, but that meant staying in the Order and fighting against the Dark." explained Remus.

Harry wasn't sure what to think about his godfather's apparent fondness of the Dark side. It did make sense, because he was from a family that practiced the Dark Arts, yet Sirius had never seemed anything but sociable and carefree. At least when Harry was around. "It's really hard for me to think of Sirius as a Dark wizard. I mean, come on...he was the most light-hearted blokes around, always joking and being a giant kid."

"Who says Dark wizards can't be cheerful and fun?"

With a snort, Harry looked at the man with a sceptical smirk. "Somehow, I can't picture Snape being anything but brooding. At times, I'm not sure if he's having a stroke or if it's his natural look."

"I'm leaning towards the latter. I think he was born with that particular expression."

"Things would have been a lot weirder had Siri been on Voldemort's team."

Remus sipped his Earl Grey and hummed, "There is a difference, Harry. Being a Dark wizard does not automatically make you a supporter of Voldemort. Sirius wasn't a Death Eater and he loathed Voldemort for killing Lily and James. He was also very much distraught when his little brother went missing. When he found out that he had been killed by Voldemort, his hatred grew even more."

Harry shook his head. "He didn't kill Regulus. Voldy was just as surprised to hear about his disappearance. Regulus was a loyal follower, there was no reason for him to be killed by his boss."

"That is curious to know, since it was the Order who declared Voldemort the culprit. Sirius took it hard, he was actually close to his brother."

"I thought they didn't get along?" Harry raised a brow.

"It was better for everyone to believe that they didn't get along. Sirius only told me about it because I saw a letter Regulus had sent his brother. There are many things you don't know."

Harry slumped further into his comfy chair and said a tad bit forcefully, "Then tell me. The man was my godfather and now it turns out that I know virtually nothing about him."

With a sigh, the werewolf began talking. "He was practically disowned and thrown out of his house when he was a teenager, that part is true. While the Order members and Dumbledore were led to believe that he had no contact with his family, it wasn't exactly the truth. He did keep contact with Regulus. I don't know the finer details, but Sirius told me that he had to put on a show. When I asked what he had meant by that, he just said that things are not often how they appear to be. I knew about his affinity for the Dark, as a Dark creature, I can sense it in a witch or a wizard. In a way, I am drawn to it when the wolf is closer to the surface."

"And you sensed that Siri was Dark?"

"Yes, I could feel it in his magic." Remus explained. "I never made a big deal out of it, I would have been a hypocrite otherwise. I can't deny the Dark's appeal. I guess a part of me isn't very surprised about your change of sides, ever since I met you, I could sense it in you. You are a lot like Sirius in that aspect, if not in more ways."

The green-eyed teen asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything? If you knew that the Saviour had a soft spot for darkness, why didn't you tell Dumbledore or anyone else?"

"You have to understand something, about Sirius and me as well. Dumbledore, while a powerful and great wizard, was a lousy human being. I would rather not speak ill of the dead, but he wasn't a very thoughtful man. He used people and he allowed the 'greater good' to stomp all over his integrity. Sirius never trusted him and after he was framed for the murder of those Muggles and Pettigrew, he lost all respect for the man. I'm not sure if you know this, but there was never a trial or a court hearing. Dumbledore did nothing and idly stood by as Sirius was wrongfully convicted without any evidence and no hearing. It was an act of greater good, nothing could get in the way of his plans. I was always wary of the man as well, not as much as Sirius, but the wolf never quite liked him. That's why Sirius wanted you to live with him, he wanted to protect you from Dumbledore's machinations and the war itself."

Frowning, Harry questioned the man, "If neither of your trusted him and knew that the grandpa routine was just a facade, why the hell didn't you tell me? I wasn't a child back then."

"I can't answer that, cub." the tawny-haired man said to the teen.

Harry's mood had taken a nosedive and he silently glowered. There were a number of things he wanted to tell Dumbledore, more like shout at him, but that was just a wishful thought.

"He asked me to look after you. Sirius loved you like a son, even though he was in Azkaban most of your life, but the little time he had with you meant a lot to him. Just a few days before his death, he said that I had to make sure that you survived the war, he made me swear that I would keep you safe."

That softened the teen up a bit, he was no longer scowling. But thinking about Sirius always made him sad and angry.

"Did that old goat know about the Dursleys? About their shitty attitude towards freaks like me?"

A scowl appeared on the man's face as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Vernon Dursley hates anything magical. That includes unwanted wizard boys dumped on his doorstep with a letter, something along the lines of _'Here is the orphan son of your wife's dead sister, you know the one who was a witch. Anyway, he's your problem now_'. I would rather be raised by Snape than by a hateful and gorged pig like dear uncle Vern."

Remus growled. "Did they hurt you?"

"Verbally, sometimes with a belt." Harry shrugged, not really ready to think about the Dursleys. "Petunia hated me at first, but that was just because she didn't want to upset her hubby. She was actually pretty nice to me when Vernon wasn't around. And Dudley too, he grew a backbone about two years ago. I could have stayed with the Weasleys or anyone else, but Dumbles insisted that I had to live with the Dursleys. Something about blood wards and protection."

With a snarl, Lupin stood and started pacing around the small room. He looked livid. "That manipulating bastard. I asked him, I fucking asked him if you were safe there. '_There's nothing to worry about, Harry is fine_', that's what he always told me. Blood wards...fucking twat."

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked softly, curious to know what the man was ranting about. He rarely saw Remus lose his cool, but he was very much like an angry wolf at the moment. "What about the wards?"

"Blood wards are an ancient form of magic. Much like your mother's protection that came with her sacrifice. Blood wards only work when there is a close blood connection, a family connection that is strong. Lily never got on with Petunia, they were never close and the blood wards would never work with Petunia's connection because she didn't, at least I assume she didn't have a strong loving connection with you. Blood wards are hard to create, a lot of magic is needed to sustain them. It's unheard of really, a blood ward through a Muggle. It would have worked with Sirius, he loved you and you share blood through the Black line, but never with Petunia."

Harry started to laugh, a bit hysterically but it was understandable that he had somewhat snapped. "I have a strong urge to set fire to Dumbledore's fucking portrait. Basically, everything about the wards was a load of shit. Voldemort could have just knocked on the sodding door and invite himself in for tea."

"It was most likely concealed with a Fidelius."

"I thought that didn't work with Muggles?"

Remus explained, "The Dursleys may be Muggles, but you're not. When you lived there, the Fidelius would have been in effect."

Harry frowned. "What about the Secret Keeper?"

"Most likely Dumbledore himself or Shacklebolt, someone who didn't want Voldemort to find you."

"Suddenly, I'm even more glad I dumped them." Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. All of a sudden, he asked, "Did Dumbledore know that Sirius was Dark?"

Remus stopped pacing and perched himself on the edge of the sofa. "Dumbledore always knew everything, he was privy to many secrets. Sirius was able to hide his darker side but I think he did. Sirius once mentioned that Dumbledore kept a close eye on him when we were in Hogwarts."

"Then it's possible that the old fuck knew Siri was leaning towards the Dark and that's why he didn't help him get out of Azkaban. It was the perfect way to get him out of the way without being directly involved. In my fifth year, he didn't show his face at all, I barely saw him. When we went to the Ministry, Snape was the one who alerted the Order. He told me that Dumbledore hadn't objected to Sirius going, even though he knew that Siri was still a fugitive and had to stay out of sight. He simply didn't care or it was his plan all along, to somehow get rid of him without drawing suspicion on himself."

The werewolf sighed, but didn't dismiss the idea. "We can only make assumptions, cub. Dumbledore took his secrets to his grave and we may never know what his true intentions were. I believe that he truly wanted to stop Voldemort and bring victory to the Light, but his methods were somewhat questionable."

"Is that a nice way of saying that he was off his rocker?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

"He was old and maybe a bit senile." Remus said.

The green-eyed teen snorted, "A bit senile? I'm pretty sure those lemon drops were actually Muggle drugs that sent him into a different plane of existence."

"After his death, the Order started changing. While Dumbledore's manipulations were subtle, Shacklebolt and his goons were more conspicuous with their methods. I started distancing myself even before they kidnapped me, it didn't feel right anymore. It was obvious that they had decided to use any means necessary."

"I think you should talk to Tonks and Moody. Tonks is one of us, she's actually spying on the Order on my request. Moody is still firmly Light and would never join Voldemort, but he's not like the rest. He had nothing to do with your kidnapping and he's actually in agreement with my decision to quit the war. He was a friend of Siri's and since I'm his godson, he doesn't want to see me dead. Plus, he is the only one of the Order members who thinks it's a bit weird that their only hope is a seventeen year-old."

Remus chuckled. "Moody, despite the rough exterior, is a level-headed man. He treated Sirius like a son and his imprisonment hit him hard."

"Which is why I want him to still be alive after Voldy wins this war. He can be turned, at least he might actually listen to what I have to say."

"I thought you wanted to stay neutral?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

Harry smirked. "That was my original plan. But it was rather boring and Tom kept nagging at me."

"Since when is he anything other than Voldemort?"

"I guess having face and an actual personality does make a difference. He's different now, though he's still a bit of a prat. But he's been nothing but courteous with my friends and hasn't tried to smother me in my sleep. We're making progress."

Remus gave Harry a funny look and said, "You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm full of surprises."

X

Rabastan Lestrange was a lot more relaxed than any of the Death Eaters the green-eyed teen had seen. When they arrived back from the little cottage Remus was staying, Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy in the foyer. He liked Draco's mum, simply because she wasn't the cold-hearted bitch everyone made her out to be. She was actually rather warm, but still possessed that sharp edge that many feared.

As the witch greeted them, Harry noticed Rabastan's eyes on the woman. Narcissa's eyes also lingered on the man. While the wizard wasn't exactly Harry's ideal for a shag, he had a few things working for him. Dishevelled dark locks and a rugged yet handsome face made Rabastan look good. Apparently, the witch thought so too.

"I believe you were told about my visit." the woman addressed Harry with a smile that was affectionate but still proper for a lady.

Harry gave a nod and said, "Turns out I have the manners of a Troll."

"I'm sure it is not that bad, Mr Potter."

Rabastan excused himself, but didn't leave before giving the witch another heated look. Harry smirked as the witch blushed and composed herself quickly.

"We will begin with the basic etiquette." Narcissa told the boy and made a gesture at him to follow. The sitting room desk was filled with books, something Hermione would surely love. As the woman indicated towards the sofa, Harry sat down. "I have been made aware of your Muggle upbringing, for that reason I will try not to overwhelm you."

Harry looked unsure. "The fact that I grew up with Muggles doesn't make me slow or a complete idiot."

"I did not imply that you were either slow or an idiot, I merely pointed out that you are not familiar with many of our traditions and customs." Narcissa said politely. "Even pure-bloods have difficulties keeping up, I'm sure you will do just fine."

"There won't be any dancing, right?" Harry asked. "I'm rubbish at that."

Narcissa's melodic chuckle reminded Harry of clinking crystals. "Perhaps we will refine your dancing skills a bit later. I myself have never liked ballroom dancing, it's much too stiff. I think Lucius will be a better teacher."

"I would rather not get maimed by Snape. I like my body parts attached."

"I'm sure so does he." Narcissa darkly stated. "Potion Master or not, a witch has her own spells. It's a must for a pure-blood witch to know at least one effective castration hex."

Harry instinctively crossed his legs and winced at the thought of getting his bollocks cut off.

"Regrettably, I cannot teach that irritable man a lesson. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did."

The teen said, cringing a bit. "It was my fault, I taunted him."

"The blame does not entirely lie with you, Mr Potter. It is not my tale to tell, but I assure you that you merely poured salt on an old wound. But enough about that, we still have to discuss some of the books I picked out for you."

Harry silently groaned, he wasn't much of a reader.

X

Slumped over a heap of pillows, Harry tries to concentrate on the book laid on the bed before him. One chapter down, thirty to go.

"It would have been a much more enticing sight to walk in on had you been less clothed."

Harry looked up from the page and saw Tom by the door, the first three buttons on his shirt were undone and the heavy robe was nowhere to be seen. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want me to walk around in a loincloth?"

"You would distract me from my plans to take over wizarding Britain." Tom chuckled. "What are you reading?"

Without lifting his eyes, Harry hummed. "How to act like a proper wizard, not like an uneducated ape."

"How was your lesson with Narcissa?" Tom inquired as he settled on the bed, nuzzling the teen's neck.

"It was alright. She's nice, a bit like Remus when it comes to teaching. I don't mind spending time with her."

With a pleased purr, the older wizard said, "I was right, little lion."

Closing the book, the teen looked into chocolate coloured eyes and raised a brow. "No need to be so smug about it."

"Did you speak to your wolf?"

"Remus, not wolf." Harry scowled. "And yes, we talked."

Tom's lips latched onto Harry's neck and his hand trailed down the teen's chest, drawing patterns on his stomach. With a clouded mind and between moans, Harry managed to say, "Sirius Black was Dark."

Tom pulled away and asked with a curious expression. "You were unaware of your godfather's attraction to the Dark?"

"Of course, why would I ever think he was anything but Light. He never said anything. Did you know?"

Voldemort stated with a sigh, "I was aware of his pull towards the Dark Arts. He almost joined me, but changed his mind rather abruptly."

"Siri wanted to be a Death Eater. This is a poor attempt of a joke, right?" Harry dubiously asked, not sure what to believe.

"I recruited him in his seventh year, he was interested. He was a Black, there hasn't been a Black who wasn't Dark or at least attracted to the Dark Arts in some way. I met him once, his brother was already marked by that time."

Harry frowned and said, "But he didn't join your minion army. He never, not even in the passing, mentioned being ever approached by you."

"He came to me." Tom said with a thoughtful tone. "That is why I found it odd that he suddenly lost all interest in joining me. Regulus was convinced that Dumbledore had somehow influenced his brother."

"I didn't know him at all." Harry muttered dejectedly. Resting his head on the older wizard's shoulder, Harry asked. "Can you...I don't know...maybe ask Bellatrix about it. There is a chance she knows something."

Tom mulled over it. "You ought to ask Narcissa. To my knowledge, she was on good terms with her cousin."

"I always thought he hated everyone in his family."

"The answers you seek are not easy to come by."

Harry sighed. "I have some free times on my hands now that I don't have to kill you. I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I know who my godfather really was."

X

Hogsmeade was quiet, a few people minding their own business. It was still fairly light outside but neither Fred nor George liked the too empty village, so they quickly made their way towards the secret passage that had been mapped out for them by the Lestrange brothers. Letting those two meet the Weasley twins had been a very severe miscalculation on Tom's part. The underground passage was long and narrow, leading to the kitchens of Hogwarts. The twins knew that the Harry-imposters had been sent to Diagon Alley and near it.

"What if they're still here somewhere?"

"Rabastan said that the Order had taken the bait, Kingsley and his dogs were seen storming around in Diagon. According to Tonks, Dad and his banshee of a wife are still in the Burrow. That only leaves McGonagall and the other teachers." Fred explained as they reached the door that led to the pantry.

George slowly pushed it open and both had their wands ready. They were a bit surprised to see an elf, wearing a colourful rag and bright green trainers. The kitchen was otherwise empty, no other elves were around.

"Isn't that Harry's whacky elf?"

It was indeed Dobby who was busying himself with making a sandwich. As if sensing the twins, the elf looked over to the door that lead to the pantry and squeaked, "What is you doing here?"

"It's Dobby, right? We're friends of Harry Potter."

Dobby perked up and stated with enthusiasm, "Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"Well, Harry wants us to do something. He would be very pleased if you would help us. You do want to help Harry, don't you?"

The elf looked eager. "Dobby would love to help Harry Potter. What cans I do?"

George shared a look with Fred and said, "We need to get to the Room of Requirement without being seen by anyone else in the castle. Can you help us, Dobby?"

The elf looked thoughtful and said, "I cans get you where the hidden room is."

"Wicked." Fred grinned. "How exactly does it work?"

Dobby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Elves can Apparated inside Hogwarts. I wills take you to the hidden room."

The elf grabbed both of the redheads by the hand and with a crack Dobby disappeared. They reappeared in the seventh floor corridor, facing the wall. The elf spoke up, "Dobby wants to help Harry Potter, I cans be helpful."

Fred was busy getting the door to appear, so George said to the excited elf, "Can you Apparate out of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sir." the elf said.

"We need to get something from the room, then we have to get back to Hogsmeade."

The elf nodded. "You cans count on me, Sirs. Dobby will help."

The Room of Requirement was a huge pile of rubbish, just mountains of furniture and heaps of stuff that had no real use. Going through all of that took an effort and neither Fred or his twin wanted to waste any time, so they dug right in. The Dark Lord had ordered them to find a small, elegantly carved box with a silver snake on the top. It was meant to be hidden, but now Tom wanted it with him. Of course, he hadn't told the twins what it was holding inside or why he wanted it, they just had to get it and not get caught. The wooden chest could only be opened with the snake language.

"Hey, Fred." George hollered. "I think I found it."

Strolling over to his brother, the redhead examined the small chest in George's hands. It was odd-looking yet beautiful with the serpent ornament and golden handles. It was also like a luring siren.

"It has to be what his Darkness wanted. It's creepy enough to be his."

George smirked. "Did you find anything else useful?"

"Just a bunch of rubbish, a couple of brooms and an old Quaffle." the redhead shrugged. "I'll call Dobby, the little bugger promised to help us out of here. He'll even get us back to Hogsmeade."

"Better not tell his Lordness, can't have Dobby taking all the credit."

X

Tom toyed with the wooden chest on his desk. The soul piece in the jewel-studded diadem was humming and calling out to its host. He had entrusted the delicate matter to the Weasley twins for the sole reason of Harry's recommendation. The teen had praised them to high heaven and it was also very amusing to rub it under the Light's nose that two of their own had jumped ship and now served him. Without marking them, Tom was prepared to accept the twins into his loving and bloodthirsty fold.

"Why is that box hissing?"

Tom hadn't noticed Harry come in but he was surprised to hear the question leave the teen's lips. His Horcrux was indeed hissing softly, but it was only singing to him.

"What do you mean?" the older wizard asked, curious as to how it was even possible.

Harry got closer and leant closer to take a look at the chest. It was still making the same sound the teen had hear upon arriving. The snake symbol on the top made the green-eyed teen ask, "Is there a snake inside?"

"How is it that you can hear it? Do you know what it is inside?"

Harry wasn't sure why Tom was so agitated. It wasn't his bloody fault he could hear whatever was inside. "No, I don't know what it is. Perhaps you would like to fill me in, instead of being touchy about it."

Tom opened the box with a small string of Parseltongue, the chest clicking opened. "This is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Harry stated with no small amount of cheek. Though, he had to admit that the crown was beautiful. "You nicked it, didn't you?"

"It was Rowena's daughter who stole it. I found out about it and successfully located it." Tom left out the part where he forced the ghost to reveal the location. Harry reached out, wanting to touch it but Tom's hand grabbed his and he hissed out, "I wouldn't do that, Harry. The diadem is cursed."

With a frown, the younger one asked, "Why is it hissing?"

"I am most intrigued as well. You shouldn't be able to hear anything, only I can hear it calling out for me." Tom explained. "This isn't just a diadem or a cursed object. This is one of my Horcruxes, the diadem is holding a piece of my soul inside. The hissing sound you hear is the soul piece speaking to me, reaching out to its owner."

"There's something about it, Tom." Harry said, his voice a bit confounded. "It wants me to touch it."

Snapping the chest shut, Tom watched as Harry came out of his daze. He had an inkling as to why Harry could hear its call, but he dared not to think of it out loud. The soul pieces could sense each other and they wanted to be close to one another, much like they wanted to be close to Tom. If Harry was indeed a Horcrux, as Tom suspected, then it was explainable why he could send him visions and why Harry could sense him when had been in a weak spiritual form. It also explained the Parseltongue, no one in the Potter line could speak it, let alone a Muggle-born.

"I don't feel so good, that bloody thing gave me a headache."

Tom's musings were cut short, but he made a mental note to look into it as soon as possible. "Perhaps you ought to lie down, I'll have an elf bring you some pain relievers."

"I'll just take a nap." Harry sighed. "Snape's potions taste like something utterly vile."

"I will be talking to your friends after supper. They did a fine job and the mission was a success."

Harry nodded absentmindedly but didn't say anything. Tom allowed him to walk out of his study, the teen's sudden hazy mind raised alarms for the Dark Lord. He had to find out if the boy really was his Horcrux and if that was true, he needed to figure out his next move.

X

"Explain to me again why you woke me from a perfectly nice dream?"

Tom had found the teen under a heap of blankets, soundly asleep and unaware that the Dark Lord was watching him. But he needed his little Gryffindor to be awake and alert. The Weasley twin had done nicely, but the diversion created in order to lure the Order members out of Hogwarts was even a bigger victory. Yaxley and Dolohov had gone to the South End of Diagon Alley, Avery Jr. and Mulciber to the other end and then all four spread out and took their own direction. Draco decided to go to the Leaky and Rowle had gone to Gringotts. Someone was bound to see one of the fake Potters and alert the Order. It had worked like clockwork, everything falling in place. Yaxley and his Death Eater companion had managed to capture one of Kingsley's cohorts and Draco had fought of two more Aurors under Kingsley's command. It was a small victory.

However, Harry wasn't at all pleased to be dragged out of his entirely comfortable pillow fort.

"You shall accompany me, whether you like it or not. Today's mission was fruitful, I'm sure you would like to be there when I appoint your identical friends into my ranks. And young Draco has outdone himself as well, surely you would want to celebrate his personal triumph

With a huff, Harry threw a pillow at Tom, which the man gracefully dodged, and pushed himself up. "I've been to one of your meetings and I'm not sure I liked it."

"It will only be a few members of my Inner Circle." Tom told the teen with a quirk to his lips. "I won't have you ignoring me."

"Yeah, Yeah...You're the Dark Lord." Harry muttered as he grabbed a soft-looking blanket from the foot of the bed. Pulling it over his shoulders, the teen stalked over to the door and asked. "Are you coming then?"

The Dark Lord chuckled and followed the teen, not commentating on the fuzzy blanket around Harry's body or the teen's ruffled bed hair. The Inner Circle was gathered in the same meeting room but the long table was missing and instead there were two armchairs and it looked a bit cosier than before. Paying no attention to his surroundings or the people in the room, Harry dragged his feet and slumped down into one of the armchairs by the fire. He still looked half asleep, his eyes falling shut and an occasional yawn escaping him.

"Potty, you okay there?"

Harry seemingly ignored Draco's question, but then he burrowed deeper into the blanket and mumbled. "It's bloody cold."

When the Dark Lord entered, Harry glared at the older man and followed him with his narrowed eyes. Tom looked every bit of the Dark Lord he was, his imposing presence and cold gaze swept over the occupants of the room. Draco was standing by the fireplace, his father was sharing a sofa with Bellatrix, the witch twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Severus was glowering near the window, his presence like death in a graveyard. The Weasley twins were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, Fred had his legs stretched out in front of him while George has his legs tucked under him. Both were wearing grins and leering at the young blonde. Draco was either genuinely oblivious or just trying to be dignified like a Malfoy and ignoring the twins.

When Tom had walked in, everyone had stood. It wasn't out of fear, more out of respect. The man waved his hand and dismissed the formality, showing everyone to be at ease. Harry hadn't bothered with getting up, instead he eyed the Dark Lord with annoyance. Bella slouched back into the sofa, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lucius didn't seem to mind and was quite happy to share his glass of honey-coloured whiskey with the witch.

"Now would be a good time to get up." Harry whispered the twins who were still sitting on the floor like little children.

Fred was up first, holding out a hand to his brother to pull him up. Tom stayed silent until they were standing up properly, both done with their jokes.

"You did good today, your mission was a success and the task I gave you was completed. The task was also a test, a way for me to be sure of your supposed loyalty. While I have no doubt you are loyal to Harry, I had to make sure that you were serious in your wish to join me as well. I am pleased with you two."

"You hear that, Freddy." George nudged his brother. "His Dark Lordness thinks we're totally awesome."

Fred grinned. "Brilliant."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the blatant disrespect but allowed it to go unpunished. "I won't be giving you the Dark Mark. It is more practical to keep you without a Mark, at least until the Order is still viable. You will serve me, however, I will still expect to see what you are truly capable of."

"We know people think we're just stupid pranksters, Your Highness." Fred said.

"But we can do more than just prank." George finished.

Tom looked over the two and he saw potential and a need to prove themselves. In a way, the Weasley twins were like the Lestrange brothers; they worked together as a team and caused quite the mess when they put their minds to it. "How do you feel about the Dark Arts?"

Harry snorted in his seat, but stayed quiet, interested to hear what the boys had to say. Fred smirked and said, "It's loads better for torturing that a tickling charm."

"I agree, brother dear." George hummed in delight. "Much better."

"I knew you two were sadistic prats."

Fred cooed. "You still love us, Harrykins."

The teen snorted. "You're still prats."

George dramatically fell to his knees in front of the green-eyed teen's feet and said mockingly. "You're breaking my heart, Harry. To think that you would be this cruel. Say you love us."

"Are you always this annoying?" Draco blurted out, not sure why the twins were making him uncomfortable.

"Much more annoying." Fred said.

"So annoying you wouldn't know what to do with us." said George.

Tom cleared his throat, his passive expression making both redheads pay attention. George stood next to his brother and tried not to smirk too much. The Dark Lord mused out loud. "You are obviously in need of a mentor."

"Or a secure room in St. Mungo's." came a remark from Severus.

"Now, now, Professor." Fred said. "You know you love us. How can you not? We're so lovable you are liable to become nauseous."

The Dark Lord brought their attention back to the matter at hand and said, "A few rounds of the Cruciatus should tone down your enthusiasm to annoy everyone in sight. I will be choosing someone from my Inner Circle to guide you and you will accept my decision."

"Better not pick Lucius." Fred said with a smug smirk.

George added, "Definitely not."

Tom was curious. "And pray tell, what is the reason I cannot pick Lucius?"

The blonde too was curious, he shouldn't be offended that a pair of redheads didn't want him teach them, but he felt a twinge of annoyance over it.

Fred explained. "'Cause he's so delicious we wouldn't be able to pay attention."

Lucius choked on his whiskey.

"We'd never learn anything." George nodded.

Harry was laughing, holding his sides. Draco looked highly offended yet there was something sulky about his expression. Severus' sour look was positively bitter. Bellatrix was amused and she was never amused if it didn't involve blood or torture.

"My Lord, pick me." Bellatrix eagerly pleaded.

Tom glanced at the witch and then threw a look at the grinning twins. He didn't even think about it. "They're all yours, Bella. Try not to kill them."

Fred turned to the witch and said, "You'll love us, Aunty Trixi."

The dark-haired witch stood and tapped her wand against her lips. She drawled. "I like you two, you amuse me."

She then motioned the two redheads to follow her out of the room, the twins complying with a smile. Before leaving the room, both gave Harry the thumbs up.

"You're friends are idiots." Draco told Harry. He wasn't sure if the twins were actually insane or if that was totally normal behaviour for a Weasley.

Tom stated. "I should have recruited Weasleys more often. They seem very eager."

"Those two are an exception, perhaps Bill and Charlie as well. They have never been supported by the rest, always belittled for their pranking and jokes. They're actually pretty serious and smart, no one ever gives them a second thought because they're the jokers."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "They will have a place among us."

"I hope Aunt Bella doesn't teach them anything too nasty." the younger blonde sounded a bit concerned.

The Dark Lord sat on the edge of Harry's armchair and said. "Another thing I wanted to speak about was the mission I entrusted to Draco. I think the three Aurors and Order members in the dungeons speak for themselves."

The young blonde looked haughty and puffed out his chest a little. Lucius too was proud of his son, sending a fond look his way.

"I have contemplated over the matter and I think you deserve to be rewarded. After all, you were the one who devised the plan. I am sending Barty to negotiate a treaty with French Minister, it is my wish that you accompany him. Consider it a chance to learn and perhaps assist. If you are successful, I will be trusting you with individual assignments."

Draco was overjoyed, he never had missions. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Look, now you made him blush." Harry chuckled, earning a deadly look from the young blonde.

"You will be leaving tomorrow at noon, I suggest you make all the necessary arrangements for your departure."

The blonde gave a small bow and with a victorious smile left the room. Harry turned to the Dark Lord and asked, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"If you wish." Tom said to the teen, he added for the Potion Master. "You are free to leave as well, Severus. I expect the required Potions tomorrow."

"They will be delivered, My Lord." the Potion Master replied. His black robes billowed behind him as he walked towards the door. Harry eyed him keenly, the man's usual glum expression was mixed with depressed and tired undertones. He noted that the blonde was completely ignoring Severus altogether.

Tom waited for Harry to get up and asked when he didn't make a move to leave. "I thought you wanted to go back to bed?"

"I'm warm now." Harry hummed. "Want to carry me upstairs?"

"We'll see, brat." Tom smiled, not paying attention to the blonde Malfoy that was still sitting on the sofa, having not been dismissed. He saw the affectionate display but didn't comment. It was his Lord's business.

Without looking at the blonde, Tom said, "I also wished to discuss the project I entrusted to Miss Granger. How is she handling it?"

"I must admit that she was rather fascinated by your library, My Lord. I believe she will do an excellent job."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Did you just compliment Hermione?"

"She is not what I originally thought. I am capable of changing my opinion on people, despite the general view that Malfoys are judgemental, Muggle-born hating snobs." the blonde said.

"But you are a Muggle-born hating snob." Harry pointed out.

"True, but it is hardly my fault that I have never met a Muggle-born who isn't ignorant to our traditions and culture. The fact that Miss Granger is vastly different from all the other Muggle-borns is rare, since most tend to be only interested in pushing Muggle customs and nonsense into the wizarding community. They leave Hogwarts and return to the Muggle world, they speak of the wizarding world to others and endanger everything the wizarding community has been building since the time of the Founders."

The green-eyed teen thought about the blonde's words and said, "Alright, I get why you dislike Muggle-borns. Hermione isn't like that, she has big plans with the wizarding world. She would never do anything to risk the exposure of the wizarding world, neither would her parents. They love magic, I haven't seen Muggles who could be prouder of their daughter's magic."

Tom hummed. "And that is why she will do just fine. I believe she is still in the library."

"She's still here?" Harry questioned.

Lucius suggested. "I think Miss Granger is already making plans to move in. She was very impressed with everything."

"I do remember assigning you to help her, Lucius." Tom raised a brow. The look was clearly telling the blonde to go there now. It was a direct order without being one and Lucius immediately gave a nod and bid the two a goodnight before disappearing.

Harry smirked. "He likes her but isn't sure if he should. With her being a Muggle-born and all."

"Lucius may be many things, but he can admit when he has wronged someone. I believe it's something Narcissa taught him." Tom said with a chuckle. He ran his hand through Harry's messy mop and added, "I believe his dislike for Muggle-borns has more to do with one particular Muggle-born."

Harry fell silent for a moment. He connected the dots rather fast and looked up to Tom. "You mean my mum, don't you?"

"I believe you have to ask Severus if you wish to know more."

"And then get hexed? I think I'll pass."

X

Hermione was indeed in the library, face down on the table and having a rather pleasant dream about cats and fancy shoes. Lucius saw various books on the table, different bookmarks marking the pages and a notebook with her fast scribble was laid open in the midst of the books. Picking up a relatively useless book, Lucius allowed it to fall from his hand. The book made a almighty thump as it landed on the table and the girl was rudely waken from her nap.

"Good, you're awake." Lucius said casually. "Don't you have a home to get back to?"

Hermione glared with sleep ridden eyes. "I didn't plan on falling asleep."

"Clearly." Lucius sniffed in disdain.

"I'll just gather my things and leave." said the girl and started collecting her notes. She folded various papers and stuffed them between the pages of her notebook. As she was stacking the books, she asked. "Would it be possible for me to take some of these home with me?"

"No." Lucius dryly replied.

"I think we established the fact that I can take care of books. Why can't I borrow some for extensive research? You know I won't lose them or damage them in any way."

With a pointed look, the blonde said, "You cannot borrow the Dark Lord's books. This isn't a library where you can take out books for your own amusement. You will do your extensive research here and nothing will leave this room, except you."

"Alright." Hermione forced out. "Don't act as if I tried to stuff them under my shirt and smuggle them out. I asked, didn't I?"

The wizard stayed silent, carefully watching the witch as she packed her bag. Hermione stacked the books in an alphabetical order, making three columns. She had her own system and she stuck to it. However, she was feeling judged. The blonde's eyes on her made her feel stupid.

"Why three stacks?"

The girl looked up and saw Lucius trying to figure out her system. She explained as best as she could. "The first one is the books I have already worked through, hence the reason why it is the smallest of the three. The middle one is for the books I find most interesting and correlating to the subject and the last one is books I plan to find copies for myself. They are the ones I wish to read the most. Each book is placed in an alphabetical order because I like it when things are organised and because I can't date all of them. There, now you can point out my obvious idiocy."

Instead of saying anything, the blonde pulled the third stack of books closer and placed each book next to each other. He picked up the thickest one and said to the girl, "This is the oldest of the five. You can tell by the binding, it's similar to dragon heartstring. It hasn't been used since the 15th century."

Hermione wanted to make notes, but refrained from doing so. As the blonde picked out a thin book with a deep red cover, he went on, "This book was made recently, a decade or so ago. The parchment was soaked in a potion which makes the book's pages more resistant to damage or spilled ink. You can still smell the potion, it usually takes a few good years for the smell to disappear."

The girl took the book from the blonde's hand and brought it to her nose. It smelled like soap and some type of flower. "It has a strong smell of something flowery. A bit like daffodils."

"It masks the smell of the potion." the blonde explained. He handed Hermione another book. "This book is the second oldest."

"How can you tell?"

Lucius explained. "It was outlawed sometime in the 17th century because it contained a number of dark curses. Only three copies are still in existence."

The girl ran her hand over the cover and stated with a curious tone. "I could just write everything down. I'll need a bigger notebook though."

Lucius pulled the book out of Hermione's grasp, the girl's expression getting a bit obsessive. "Perhaps you ought to concentrate on the task the Dark Lord gave you."

"The task you were supposed to help me with." Hermione deadpanned with a sharp look. "Which is funny because aside from providing me with the right books, you haven't done a single thing to help me."

"I was under the impression that you were the brightest witch of our time, at least that's what Potter goes around telling people."

Hermione actually smiled at that and said, "I know when I'm out of my depth. I'm not as conceited as you may think, Mister Malfoy. I'm not always the smartest person in the room."

The blonde's lips quirked upwards a bit. "Be here at ten, I might be able to fit you into my busy schedule. I think I have some free time between exchanging hair style tips with Bellatrix and having my wife take me dress shopping."

Hermione snorted, even though she was blushing a bit.


End file.
